YOU WILL YIELD AND BE MY MATE
by ncmiss12
Summary: Takes place after the end of season 2. This story is a battle of wills, between Eric and Sookie. Pranks,romance and lots of goofing around. Warning - Super Sassy Sookie Stackhouse Alert, with Super Powers! Yahoo!
1. Chapter 1

These characters are not mine. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris. I am only borrowing them. I can't wait for the new season and the new book! I am a broke stay at home Mom, so please do not sue me.

This takes place after Bill disappears on the last episode of True Blood. Bill proposes to Sookie. Sookie is so shocked that Bill proposed that she does not answer and runs to the bathroom with the ring. Bill is kidnapped from their table. This is where the story picks up from.

**This story will start to get funny after Chapter 4. I had to tie up a lot of loose ends from the show, before I could take the story where I wanted to go. Sookie is way Out of Character in this story and acts immature in the beginning. Yes, I am aware of this. She will start to mature quickly in this story. I wrote her like this on purpose. She grew up in a small town and lived a very sheltered life. Since she had so few friends and spent all her time when around people, trying not to hear their thoughts, she did not get enough life experince to mature in a normal fashion. Plus lets face it, she does not act all that mature on True blood show. I mean believing everything Bill says, slapping Eric, telling him she prefers cancer and mouthing off to Russel. She is very naive. But I just love Sookie to pieces anyway!

**This story also has a lot of Southern Slag and sayings, as well as sarcasm. It is the Southern way and this is a southern story. I just took it up a few levels. I will explain a few of the sayings at the bottom of the page after this chapter. I don't wait to ruin the story for you.

I would like to say thank you to new Beta reader treewitch703! I Love what she came up with to add to this story! Plus she helped with correcting my errors. Thank you so much treewitch703!

**YOU WILL YIELD AND BE MY MATE**

**Chapter 1:**

I find myself regretting my behavior, when Bill proposed. The man proposed for heavens sake and I run out of the room as if he had just confessed to some horrible crime. _Sookie! You should be ashamed of yourself! He proposed! The man you love proposed and this is what you do? _Granted we have not been together as long as other couples. Like most girls I expected to date a year or more before getting engaged. But we are not a normal couple. You love this man and he loves you! It is completely natural for a relationship to progress to marriage. _This_ is the way you react? What is wrong with you _Sookie Stackhouse? Get yourself together!_

I spun away from the sink and through the bathroom door with my answer (Yes, of course I will marry you!) ready to be spoken, to find myself, alone in an empty room. Bill is missing from the table! _Where is Bill? _It looks as if a fight had taken place and the smell of burning Vampire flesh catches in my throat. Everything in the area surrounding our table has been destroyed. I stand there for a moment in a state of total utter shock. _What happened to Bill? Where is he? Who did this to him?_

I tear down the hall, yelling Bill's name at the top of my lungs. My panicked breath caught in my throat as I realized that THEY might hear me. It looks as though a hurricane had swept through the room and down the hallway. I stumble over the debris and wood shards on my way to the front of the restaurant, without seeing a soul, either alive or undead. As I work my way towards the kitchen, my mind darts ahead of me, seeking the thoughts of anyone else in the building. Nothing... I cautiously peer around the door to the kitchen. The sight of the hostess, waitress and chef lying on the floor, like broken dolls, tears another yell from my throat. It looks as if their necks are broken. I start to hyperventilate. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! There are 3 dead people on the floor. Bill is gone and it looks like he was kidnapped. I didn't even get to tell him I would marry him. _Why couldn't you just have answered him? What am I going to do? _I look down to the lovely, diamond on my finger which begins to glisten, as tears start sliding down my cheeks. After a few minutes I say to myself "_I am a strong Stackhouse woman. If Gran was here she would say that "Any woman worth her salt, can do what she has to do." Get yourself together._"

I dart back to the dining room to retrieve my purse. It is right where I left it. I grab it and start digging for my phone. Who should I call? Oh shit, What should I do? I know nothing about supernatural kidnappings. I can't just go driving around looking for him. Besides I didn't bring my car, Bill drove and I don't have the keys. Even if I did have my car, what was I going to do, drive around until I saw a giant sign that says "attention kidnapped vampire here"? Like that would happen. And if I _did_ find him, what could I do, after all I am only human. I don't have super strength or speed. I will need some help, of the supernatural kind. So I am trapped here, with no information and 3 dead bodies in the kitchen. I need someone who can help me, clean this up and figure out who took Bill. _Sam_! With his shifter ability and his knowledge of supernatural, he should be able to help me. I mean stuff like this is normal business to Supes right? I dial the number …

"Hello, Merlotte's," answers the new waitress, Tally, who started last week.

"Um, hello, is Sam there, this is Sookie?"

"Hi, Sookie. No, Sam just stepped out. He went to get parts for the water heater. It broke down again. He thinks it is the heating element this time, so he ran out to get a new one. He should be back in a few hours. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, that's OK. I will call him later. Thanks." I hung up the phone. No luck there. Who else could I call?

Jason. He is only human like me and he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I would feel better with him here. Besides when you need help dealing with dead bodies you want family. I dial his number. It rings and rings.

"Hello, Hello. You thought I was there didn't you? Ha, Ha, Ha Leave a message."

I hung up the phone and sighed, will he ever grow up? I will have to have words with him, about having such an annoying and childish message. I guess it was for the best anyway. It is not like he has much experience with this type of situation.

Who else can I call? Eric. Damn it all to Hell! I don't want to talk to that infuriating Viking! But what choice do I have? I can't get hold of anyone else. I will have to tell him about this at some point anyway. Plus with him being Bill's Sheriff, it should be his job to help find him and clean this mess up. Oh, he is going to just love this. Opportunistic A-hole.

"Hello, Fangtasia – the Bar with Bite. Amber here."

"Hello Amber, This is Sookie Stackhouse. May I speak to Eric, please."

"Master is quite busy." Amber replies snidely.

"Eric, will _not_ be pleased if you _do not get him right now!_ I work for him, for goodness sake. Tell him it is _Sookie_!"

"OK, you don't have to be rude about it"

"You have not seen _rude_, yet lady. _Go get Eric_." I hear the phone moving through the crowd on the phone.

"I am Here." Eric stated in an authoritative voice.

"And I am Here."

"Sookie, to what do I owe the_ pleasure_." Eric says as his voice drops a panty drenching notch.

"Eric, this is not a pleasure call."

"Is that so, then to what do I owe the honor?"

"Eric, I was at a restaurant with Bill tonight and …"

"I do not care to hear about Bill."

"Bill was taken, you big jerk! Isn't it your job to care about that? Aren't you supposed to find him? He works for _you_! Plus I don't know the first thing about how to get rid of bodies! Should I leave everything the way it is? Do I just leave, go home and hope no one knows I was here? How am I supposed to know? I have never had to deal with corpses and kidnappings before! What am I gonna do? Who ever took Bill _killed _our waitress, hostess and the chef!" My anger slowly dissolves into sobs.

"Are you in danger now?"

"No, I don't think so. I can't sense anyone else in the building." I say, trying to talk.

"I need to get out of here, I want to go _home_! I am stuck here!" Hiccupping as I try to control my breathing.

"I am on my way", Eric reassures me. "Where were you when this happened?"

"Ah, I was in the bathroom, washing my hands, if you must know." I say feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So how do you know he didn't just leave you there?"

"What? Eric, Bill would _not_ leave me here! I can tell there was a struggle! This place looks as though a tornado hit it!" I shout at Eric in anger.

"Is there some place you can hide until I get there?"

"I am in the bathroom. How far away are you?" I am crouched in the corner and I suddenly remember it would be much smarter to whisper.

A moment later, I hear a movement outside the door and my heart skips a beat as the door to the room flies off its hinges. There stands Eric, his nostrils flared and showing a little fang, I'm sure he noticed my heart's flutter, at the mere sight of him. He is leaning there, against the door jamb, flexing his muscles, as if he were a model working a camera shoot. As usual Eric is wearing black boots, black jeans that hug him in all the right places and a black wife beater tee. My lord, he looks like a Viking sex god! I slowly drag my eyes up from the fit of his jeans. By the time my eyes reach his I am totally stunned. _Sookie get it together_. _You are supposed to be worried about your fiancé Bill - remember._

Eric chuckles at seeing the look on my face. I hate it when he laughs at me.

"It is safe for you to come out. It does appear as if Bill was taken"

"Thank you so much, _Captain Obvious_!" I say irately. _I can't believe he thought Bill would just leave me here! As if my description of the destroyed room were not evidence enough! Men. Vampires. Whatever._

Eric seems baffled, "I am Sheriff, not a captain."

Eric dials his phone and is speaking quickly in another language.

"Pam will be here shortly to start an investigation, I will take you home."

A few minutes later, Pam walks in with a few vampires. As Eric speaks quietly to Pam, the unfamiliar vampires begin looking around.

The unusual cadence of their words snaps my last nerve. "Don't you know it is rude to talk in language I don't understand?" I say standing with my arms crossed, tapping my foot.

Eric smirks then motions, it's time to go.

"Oh, don't you just look delicious in lavender Sookie! I could just eat you up!" Pam states with a hungry look on her face while licking her lips.

She looks me up and down. She must be checking out my new dress and shoes. Bill gave me this dress as a gift, to wear tonight. The dress is a satin, light purple with dark purple trim. It is an off the shoulder style, that makes my neck and tan skin look really good. It flows down to my ankles, with a long slit that runs up to mid thigh, showing off my legs, I've always felt good about my legs. I felt like a goddess in this dress.

"Thanks Pam... Hi Pam, how nice to see you. How are you doing today? I am doing fine. Thanks for asking." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Pam smirks. Oh that Pam.

"So what do you two think happened to Bill? Was he in some kind of trouble, if so why didn't he tell me about it? Was it the Fellowship of the Sun? Who has him?" I asked Eric in a worried tone.

Eric turns aside to tell Pam: "Keep me posted on any findings. I am taking Sookie home."

"Yes, Master." Pam nods.

As Eric and I approach his red Corvette I ask him to answer my questions.

Using his long body, Eric leans against me, pressing me gently, yet firmly against the passenger side door, pinning me there. He looks deeply into my eyes, with a look of hunger and longing on his face.

My heart is racing. Being this close to Eric is heaven and a very bad idea.

"Yield to me Sookie"

"Eric, take me home! I am not going to _Yield_ to you. Not now not _Ever_. Do you actually believe that after the way you treated Lafayette that I would _ever_ yield to you? I would prefer the _black plague_ to being with you."

"I think you are lying to yourself Lover and you know it." Eric growls with glowing eyes.

Eric moves aside to open the door and I slide into the seat. _What have I gotten myself into? Now I am in a car with Eric Northman, the bad ass Vampire Sheriff of area 5 and Viking sex god. Lord give me strength. With the steamy sex dreams I have been having about him, this is going to be a very long drive. Calm down Sookie. Think about what he did to Lafayette. Think of Bill. You love Bill. You do not love Eric. You hate Eric. He tricked you into taking his blood. Bill warned you about this. After all, who knows if he is anything like he is in your dreams? They are just dreams after all. _

"What are you thinking about? I feel your feelings jumping all over the place."

"Eric, please just take me home, I am on emotional overload and I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"I would be more than happy to assist you with your shower and then take you to bed." Eric says raising one eyebrow at me.

"Keep dreaming Eric! Because that's the only way it would happen!" I roll my eyes.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed how fast he was driving. At this rate I would be home in 25 minutes.

"Eric, please slow down. I am mortal after all. If we crash I know you would survive, but there would be nothing left of me."

"I think of your mortality often, more then I care to Lover"

"Eric, for god's sake, I AM NOT YOUR LOVER NOR WILL I EVER BE!"

"No, not yet, but you will be"

"You are infuriating Eric Northman! I am marrying Bill. He proposed to me tonight and I accepted. There will _never _be an _us!"_

"You are not married yet. You will still be _mine_! Eric growls. Then I growl back.

"I never should have called you. I should have just walked home and avoided you altogether!" I say with as much venom in my voice as possible.

"That would have been unwise _Lover _and you know it."

For the rest of the ride we sat in silence fuming. I looked out the window, wishing I were somewhere else. I am counting the minutes, till I get home. Eric was trouble with a capital T. What was I thinking when I called him? I should have just waited where I was, until I could get hold of someone else. Sam would have come to get me as soon as he got back. Now I am stuck in this car with Eric freak'n Northman. This is just great. Finally we turn into my drive way, I was so relieved to see my house. I jump out of the car the moment it stops and start running for the door. In a flash of vampire speed, Eric is in front of me. I run into him at full tilt, and landed smack on my butt.

"Eric, get out of the way!" I say while getting up and dusting the dirt off my bottom.

"Sookie, why do you fight me so? You have had my blood; I can feel your attraction to me and I smell your arousal. Is Bill really worth it? "

"Bill, _never_ tricked me into drinking his blood! Bill _never_ kidnapped my friend Lafayette and kept him chained in his own filth. Bill _never _sent me into a trap, knowing good and well it was a trap. Bill loves me and wouldn't hurt me, he is a real gentleman. Whether or not I am attracted to you is irrelevant! I hate you! A handsome face is not enough to make up for the despicable way you act!" I said with all the anger I could muster, while sticking my finger repeatedly in to his chest. Does he actually think I would just forgive him for something like that? He is out of his mind. While he is thinking about what I said, I sneak around him and run into the house. Suddenly Eric is on the porch, trying to prevent me from going inside. I dive around him into my house. God Bless Jason for co-opting me for football practice.

As my body hits the floor, I yell "Eric, I rescind your invitation!" I immediately jump up and I slam the door in his face. I know that I have never invited him in before, but it just felt good to say it anyway.

I hear a loud growl outside and the sound of something crashing, then I hear an echoing growl from Eric's corvette and a spatter of gravel as he takes off at break neck speed down my drive way.

_Well that was a close one_. I think to myself. I put down my purse to look at the ring on my hand.

_Bill where are you? _I sigh.

I gather my things for a nice long shower. It feels like heaven, the hot water removes all the stress from my tired, aching muscles. I get out, dry off and look at myself in the mirror.

_Why did I act that way when Bill asked me to marry him. Why didn't I answer him right away?_ Like Scarlett O'Hara, I will think of it another day. I am too tired to tonight.

I brush my hair and climb into bed. I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Please remember to review! Your reviews give me inspiration! I might not always have time to reply admittedly, but I read them all.

* * *

****Even if I did have my car, what was I going to do, drive around until I saw a giant sign that says "attention kidnapped vampire here"?**

She is being sarcastic. She knows good and well, as would anyone with a lick of common sense, that there would never be such a sign.

* * *

**he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer**

This is a saying meaning he is not too bright. Other common saying are: dumb as a box of rocks, Lights are on but noone is home. Etc.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

I am looking forward to finishing my shift, it has been a very long night. Merlottes has been crowded all evening with the local men watching football games. They are being quite routy yelling and screaming at the TV. While sloshing beer on floor and throwing peanuts shells all over the place. One chicken basket was even thrown across the room, when the other team scored a touch down. It is taking all I have to keep my cool, with having to clean up 5 spilled beers in the past 30 minutes. I hope they don't act this way at home. At least with their minds distracted by football, their thoughts are much less vulgar. This makes it so much easier to block their thoughts. Just 10 more minutes to go and I get to go home. I am going to climb in to a nice hot bath to soak and then crawling in to my bed, hoping blissful sleep will take me.

I hear my name being called, so I shake myself out of my thoughts and turn around to see my brother Jason calling my name. He holds up his empty glass and requests another beer, while he slaps Hoyt on the back. Hoyt is Jason's best friend, although the way Jason acts, doesn't deserve a true friend like him. Jason is selfish; his only concerned is who he will bed tonight. He is known around town as a bit of a man whore. He is constantly taking Hoyt and everyone else for granted. When he goes out bar hopping with Hoyt, he often completely forgets about him. He sometimes leaves him at a bar with out a ride, so he can go off chasing the newest piece of tail. Then I have to drop everything to go and pick up Hoyt. This has happened on more one occasion. I can't believe he completely forgets his friend and leaves him stranded without a ride. But he is my brother and I love him. I hope one day he will get married and settle down. Although, I don't think it will happen anytime soon or to anyone I would like.

I hear the bell on the door ring and look up to see Megan, the new waitress that Sam hired last week. She just finished her wait staff training. This will be her first shift handling a section by herself. She is going to take over my tables, so I can finally go home. I give her an update on the status of the tables in my section, wave goodbye to Sam, Jason and Hoyt. Then I head to the office, grab my purse and coat.

I step out the back door of Merlottes and take a deep breath. I love the way the cool night air fills my lungs, it is almost cleansing. I look up to see a clear night sky and a few scattered stars. I feel a little more at peace, just being outside. I climb in to my car and start on my way home.

Bill has been missing for almost 3 weeks now. I stop by his house every few nights, hoping to see him there. As if he would just magically appear one night. But every time, everything was just as we left it, the night we left for dinner. Jessica has been staying with one of Eric's area vampires, since she is still such a young vampire and needs supervision. Eric claims to know nothing about Bills disappearance. I do not believe him for one second. The only information he has told me, is that it smelled only of vampires in the room, so only vampires could have taken him. He says it was not the Fellowship of the sun. The van used to take Bill, was found with his blood in it, a few miles away from the restaurant.

Eric is the Vampire Sheriff of area 5 and is quite devious. After all he tricked me into drinking his blood after the bomb attack by the Fellowship of the Sun and tortured my friend Lafayette for being a drainer. Now, thanks to Eric's blood, I am also plagued by the most erotic sexual dreams I have ever had. All of them featuring Eric, who looks like a Viking sex god. To say I have been feeling hot and bothered is a gross understatement. With Bill gone I have had no one to release all my sexual and emotional energy with. After waiting 25 years to have sex, it is hard to go back to a life without it. I finally drive on to Humming Bird road. I pull into my drive way and see Eric's red corvette parked in front of my house. Can't a girl get a break? I sigh to myself, and then gather my mental strength. I know I have to be at top form, when dealing with Eric. I grab my purse and then get out of the car. As I climb up the porch steps, I see Eric standing in front of the door blocking my way, with the ever present smirk on his face.

"Hello, Lover" Eric says with his voice dripping sex.

"Eric, I am not your lover. Now get out of my way! If you are here with information about Bill, then I should inform you, that they have these new fangled inventions called phones. You should try using one sometime. You could have just called and told me. I do not want to deal with you or any of your vampire shit right now. I have a date with a hot bath and then I am going to bed... alone" I say forcefully letting Eric know, I am not in the mood for any of his shenanigans tonight.

"Oh, Sookie you wound me. I just came by to check on you" Eric says with a fake wounded look.

I roll my eyes.

"Well as you can see, I am fine Eric. I think I made myself perfectly clear last time I saw you… I do not wish to see you again, ever! Didn't you understand that when I rescinded your invitation to my house. I am done with you and all this vampire shit."

"Sookie, I am glad to see you are just as entertaining as ever"

"Why are you here? Do you have any news about Bill or not? Why didn't you just call instead?" I am standing there with my arms crossed, looking him dead in the eyes.

"If I called, then I wouldn't get to see how sexy you look when you are arguing with me. It is quiet a sight, Lover." Eric raises his eye brow.

"For the last time Eric we are not Lovers! I would prefer flesh eating bacteria over you! You have not earned the right to call me that! Why can't you just answer me for once? You don't know anything new about Bill do you? If you just came by to annoy and antagonize me, then you have succeeded." I am now seething.

"Lover, the Queen has tasked me with informing you about Bill and Lorena."

"She tasked you, did she, well good for her. Isn't that wonderful. So out with it, I don't have all night" I hate that word Tasked. Who uses that word? Apparently Eric does.

"Wait the Queen? What Queen? We don't have a Queen in this country."

"I can tell you all about the Queen some other time. I have important information for you about Bill. Do you wish to hear it or not?"

"Fine! Go ahead and tell me this "important information"." I say important information in as sarcastic a tone, while make quotes in the air with my hands.

"The Queen has known Lorena for a long time and she has been causing problems for centuries. She has no respect for vampire law or vampire rulers. One time in Seattle in the 1940's while one of the Queen's children was Sheriff, Lorena and Bill caused a massacre, they failed to clean it up properly and it almost exposed us. The local Sheriff spent weeks on cleaning up the mess and to order the hunting down of all the witness to have them glamoured. It resulted in the death of many of our kind, since they were ready and waiting for us with stakes. The Queen lost a child in the clean up. She has never forgiven Lorena. Then add her behavior at Godric house attacking you, the Queens prized telepath, it was decided that she was too much of a liability. She wanted to send Lorena's to her final death. However Lorena's maker is a very old and powerful Vampire on the council of elders. He would likely punish the Queen and seek a painful revenge for Lorena's death."

"Bill caused a massacre. As if I am going to believe that. That sounds more like what you would do."

Eric growls at me, suddenly inches away from my face with glowing eyes. "Sookie, I have never participated in a massacre. Any Vampire caught having a massacre is punished and sent to their final death. There is to big a risk, killing that many people in one place, at one time. It causes to many lose ends and increases the chances for witness or survivors. That is how Vampires get hunted and killed. It is very unwise."

"Ok"

"Can I finish now?" Eric states not really asking.

"Lorena was caught trespassing in Louisiana, a day after we returned from our trip. During her punishment for the death of the Queen's child, the Queen discovered Lorena's plan. As Bills Maker she used her maker status over Bill and ordered him, to ask you to marry him. Then he was to kill you on your wedding night, in the most horrible and painful way he could think of, so he would have to watch you die, knowing he did it to you. He was also ordered to never turn you, no matter how badly he wanted to, on pain of final death. She came up with this plan because, she was furious at Bills disrespect towards her in Dallas and jealous of your relationship with Bill. She wanted Bill to love her, the way he loved you. Since she could not have his love, she decided to punish you for stealing Bill's affection, while at the same time punishing Bill. Luckily the Queen caught wind of the plan before it was carried out. The Queen has sentenced Lorena and Bill move to vampire prison in Africa for a period of one hundred years, in hopes that in that lawless prison someone will kill Lorena before the 100 years is over. If they reenter the US or contact you in any way the penalty is final death. Lorena and Bill were also sentenced to 5 years in a silver coffin." Eric explains.

"What? Are you serious? This is not funny Eric. How can Lorena order Bill to do something like that? Couldn't he just not follow her orders? This is absurd." I say full of shock as I slowly lowers myself to sit on the steps, while trembling slowly.

"The call and order of a maker is very strong. It can not be fought. Once Bill received the order, he never had a chance against it. Even the strongest of vampires can't with stand the order of their maker. The only way an order can be canceled is either by the maker or by the maker's final death. He would have killed you, no matter how badly he did not want to."

"Ok, Lorena planned to kill and torture me by forcing Bill to carry out her wishes? I say trying to make sure I understand, in a shaky voice.

"Yes" States Eric in a serious manner.

"This is just crazy. See this is why I don't want to be involved your Vampire shit." I say looking exasperated.

"Sookie, you are in my and the Queens revenue. So you will always be as you say "involved in Vampire shit" There are much worse vampires out there who won't tolerate that mouth of yours."

I look at Eric bewildered.

"The Queen has allowed for Bill to write you a final letter before beginning his punishment. She tasked me with giving it to give it to you. Would you like to have it now?"

"Bill wrote me a letter after planning my torture and death?" This whole thing is just completely unbelievable.

"Yes."

"Let me see this letter."

Eric hands her the letter. I take the letter and walk in the house and shuts the door forgetting that Eric was still standing outside on the porch. Then I walks to the couch sits down and slowly opens the letter, afraid of what she will find.

_Sookie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I hate that I left you alone in that restaurant. It was unavoidable, since I was taken against my will by the Queen. It was for the best, however. I will forever be grateful that I never had the chance to carry out Lorena's plan to kill you. Per the Queen, Eric is tasked to inform you of what has happened in as much detail as allowed. I hope my sudden disappearance didn't cause you too much pain._

_I have to inform you, that I am no longer able to be engaged to you or be with you. Lorena has ordered me to kill you. I can not fight the order of my maker, no matter how I feel about you. I never want to hurt you or kill you. Do not look for me. If you ever see me, run quickly as you can to safety and call Eric. Please keep the ring to remember me by. _

_I will be selling the old Compton house. Take anything you may like from the house. Give Eric the pictures of my family and the family Bible; he will have them sent to me. I hope you are able to move on and find some happiness in your life. I will always love you, even though I can never be near you again. I don't trust Eric, but he is the only one that will be able to keep you safe from other vampires. Trust his judgment when it comes to safety or vampire politics. Eric is known to be a wise and fair as Sheriff. I would not trust him with your heart or anything else. Remember that Pam is his child and must do what her Master orders. Be careful and watch your back. I am sorry I can no longer keep you safe from his attentions._

_Bill_

I looked at the letter in disbelief. I take off the ring look at it with tears in my eyes and then throw it across the room. _This can't be right, this is not happening_. I once again look at the letter. It is definitely Bills hand writing.

How did this happen? Eric. He called Lorena to keep Bill away from me in Dallas. I am so angry, hurt and sad all at the same time, how can one person feel so much and live. I feel like I am being sucked into a black hole. I take the letter, ball it up and throw it across the room. I fall to the floor and sob uncontrollably. I just lost my first love. My first everything. How do I go on? I feel a dull ache in my heart. How does someone get over this? How will I survive the loss of someone else I love?

I decide to take a shower and go to bed. Not caring in the least that I left Eric standing outside on the front porch. It serves him right, for calling Lorena to interfere in the first place.

I gather my things and get into the bath. No matter how hot I make the water, I still feel chilled to the bone. Once I am done soaking, I get out, dry off and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked aged, pained and hollow. Will I, can I ever be whole again? How will I ever be able to love or trust someone again? Will I ever want too? I put on my PJ's and climb into bed and cry myself into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. I have read it a few times looking for errors, but now the story is looking like a blur to me. So please excuse any typos. Feel free to tell me about any you find and I will correct them. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

I slowly open my eyes and I am blinded by the afternoon light. My eyes feel painful and puffy from crying myself to sleep last night. I stare out the window, hoping for some big epiphany or realization, which would help me explain it all to myself. It never comes. I remember last night; it feels like some kind of nightmare. When I think about Bills letter, I can not get over the sorrow I feel. The bathroom and my human needs call to me, so I force myself to get up and head to the bathroom. After I freshen up, I look in the mirror. My eyes are missing their normal spark. I feel as if I have a huge gaping hole in my chest where my heart was ripped out. I decide it is time for me to get on with my day.

I go to the kitchen and start the coffee. I stare at the pot as if watching it intensely will speed up the process. So far I have had no luck. Finally, it is done brewing and I grab myself a cup. I take this cup of warm goodness to the living room, turn on the TV and sit on the couch. I remember the ring Bill gave me, that I threw across the room. I retrieve it and place it lovingly in my jewelry box. I go back to the living room and once again sit on the couch.

I start to think about the past 3 weeks. Tara moved out. She said she could not stand to be in this house anymore, after all the craziness that happened here because of Maryann. Or at least that is what she said in her mind. What she said out loud was that she was going to go say with her Mom, to work on having a real relationship with her. Now that she is no longer drinking, she has the chance to get to know the real her. This was also true, as far as I can tell from her head. Sam and Terry were life savers. Sam started a collection at the bar and the whole town made donations to buy the supplies necessary to repair most of my home. I figured that was fine, since they all took part in destroying it. Terry helped me with the repairs and made many trips to the dump, to dispose of that meat alter that Maryann built in my yard. With all the pinned up stress, of my destroyed house and Bill disappearance, I turned into a cleaning machine. It kept my mind busy, so it won't wander to thinking about Bill. Plus Gran would be appalled to see her house in this state. So I decided to get it back to normal, as quickly as possible.

I focus on TV again and I hear "Billy Mays Here, with the Awesome Auger!" I notice the new "As Seen on TV" item. It is pretty cool gadget for gardening. Billy Mays is so gifted at selling stuff, that I bet he could wake the undead with his voice and convince them they needed to buy it.

Then once again I am sucked back into my thoughts.

What am I going to do now? I am all alone. My Gran is dead. My brother is only concerned with himself. I still have Sam, Terry, Lafayette and Tara. But it is not the same. I will miss Bills companionship. Having someone to relate to and really talk to. I miss sharing what happened in my day with someone. I used to look forward to sunset everyday, like a kid would Christmas. When he looked at me, he saw Sookie, not crazy Sookie. He saw my disability as a gift, not a curse. Will I ever find that again? Will I spend the rest of my life alone? I never really realized how alone I felt before I meet Bill, until now.

I stare at the TV without seeing it for what seems like hours. Actually it has only been about 20 minutes. I don't remember what I was watching. I start to think about my life since meeting vampires. I remember the first time I saw Bill and how I was drawn to his quiet mind. How I saved him from the Rattrays. The very next night, he saves me from the Rattrays. He gave me his blood to heal me. Wait he gave me his blood and quite a bit of it too…. So a lot of that initial attraction I had with Bill could have been from his blood. I mean I liked him plenty before I had his blood. But afterwards it increased 10 fold. I never thought about that before. He did not tell me, it could have that affect on me. That was the night I started having dreams of him. He said it would increase my libido and strength, but never told me that it would increase or create feelings. Bill told me after I had Eric's blood; that his blood would cause me to feel attracted to him and have dreams about him. Bill lied to me, about his blood. Or at least he omitted a few important details. Sookie sighs.

Then there is the fact that, since the first night I meet Bill I have been in danger. It is true that the first time, was my fault for going after the Rattrays, to save Bill. But I could not let them do such a horrible thing to someone else, even if that person was a vampire. I had to do something. Then there was the serial killer Rena, Long shadow, Dallas and Maryann. There was almost nothing I could do to protect myself from Long shadow or Maryann. But the Rattray's, Rena and the Fellowship of the Sun were all human. I need to learn how to better protect myself. If Godric didn't get there when he did, who knows what that man would have done to me. _I shuttered_. I am a strong Stackhouse woman; I can and will defend myself. I can't expect a man to take care of me. I can take care of myself, just as Gran took care of herself for all those years. I no longer have Bill to count on. Trust Eric, to protect me? Yea right, that will be the day. Maybe I could use the money from Dallas to buy some self defense stuff.

I am broken out of my mental tirade by a new commercial. It is a Karate and self defense class for women. It teaches you how to protect yourself from a stronger, larger attacker. Hmm. This sounds like a good idea. I write down the information. Let's see, I still need to pay my property taxes, car insurance and fix the driveway. But I can always fix the driveway later. Self defense is a higher priority for me, with all the trouble that I have found myself in. That should leave me with a few thousand to take classes and buy a few things for self defense. Maybe I could buy some mace and a stun gun. A stun gun would have worked against Rena. If I had it hidden it in my purse, then I don't think he would have found it. Then I could have used it against him. I might have even avoided getting beat up at all. But I would still need some classes to defend myself from situations, like the one I was in with those crazy people, at the Fellowship of the Sun. They would have removed any weapons I had from my purse. So I can not solely relay upon weapons. I need to know how to defend myself, when no weapons are available.

I do not have to work today, so I decided to go ahead and call the Karate studio. As I start to dial the phone, there is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it. There is a man standing on my porch in an expensive black suit. I notice a black BMW parked in my driveway.

"Hello, I am Bobby Burman, Eric Northman's day guy. Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He says looking annoyed and bored at such a mundane task.

"Yes, I am Sookie."

"I have been tasked with giving this to you. It is from Mr. Northman."

Great what is Eric up to this time? Was this my check from the work I did in Dallas? Then Bobby hands me two envelopes and a large box.

"Mm, thanks Bobby, is that all you needed?"

"That will be all Miss Stackhouse. Good day."

I close the door and lean back against it for a moment. I carry box and envelopes to the kitchen and put them down on the table. I get myself another cup of coffee and I open one of the envelopes. It is the check for the work I did in Dallas. But it is for three times as much as we had agreed upon. What is Eric up to? I will not be a kept woman! There is a note with the check.

_Lover,_  
_Here is your check for your work in Dallas._  
_E_

Again, with the lover stuff. _Huh_. What no explanation for why it is for more then we agreed upon. I will have words with Mr. Northman about this. I then open the other envelope. It is another letter.

_Lover,_  
_I am expecting you at the club tonight at 9pm. I had Pam pick you up a dress to wear. We need to discuss our new business arrangements. _  
_E_

Well mister high handed expects me, to drop everything and go to his club tonight, in his dress no less, does he? Well I need to give him a piece of my mind about the check and calling Lorena, to destroy my life. This will be the perfect opportunity.

I tear open the box. I find a black satin dress, with matching shoes and under garments. The dress has two thin spaghetti straps and some in bedded crystals at the neck line. It has a delicate black lace trim around the waist and surrounding the slit up leg. It is slightly above the knee in length and it appears to be quite form fitting. It takes my breath away. I take it to my room and try it on. It makes me look beautiful. It is tight in all the right places, without making me feeling like a stuffed sausage. I take off the dress and hang it up.

I decide to go to town so I can pick up some new library books. Maybe they will have something on self defense for dummies. I could also stop by the college and pick up some information on some classes. I love working for Sam, but do I want to be a waitress for the rest of my life? How can I support myself on what I make there? I need to replace the drive way, paint the house, replace the leaky plumbing and add central air. It gets way to hot in heat of the summer. Last year it got so hot in the house, I could hardly sleep at night. No, it is time for me to put on my Big Girl panties and go to college, so I can get a better paying job. I need a job with insurance and benefits. I need to be around normal people and less vampires/shifters.

So I went to my room and get ready for the day. I grabbed by library books and my purse. I went to the phone and dialed the number for the self defense classes. I get their address and told them I might stop by later. I run out the house and jumped in my car. Off to town I went. First stop the library. I checked out: Self defense for dummies, a super romance book and a book called everything you need to know about college. Then I got some gas and stopped at the video store. I rented: Beautician and the Beast, Ever After and Sleepless in Seattle, some my favorite romance movies. They always make me feel better just watching them. Then I headed to the College in Shreveport. I speak with a college counselor and get some information about some classes. It has been a productive day. I realized that I had forgotten to eat. Even though I wasn't really hungry, I knew I need to eat something. So I stopped at Sonic and got a Texas toast burger, fries and coke. Then it was 5:45pm, so I headed home.

By the time I got home it was 6:15. I decided to take a shower then paint my nails. I wanted to look like I belonged in that beautiful dress. When I was done with the shower, I covered myself from head to toe in sandalwood lotion. I bought the lotion as a gift to myself from Bath and Body works. Then I retrieved my nail supplies and popped in Ever After into the DVD player. While I watched, I filed and painted my nails to perfection. When they were dry, I went to the bathroom and started on my hair. I decide to put my hair in a French twist with a few pieces down framing my face. Then I put on a little blush and some lip gloss. I slipped into my new under garments, then the dress and put on the matching shoes. I looked stunning. It was almost 8pm now. So I went to the kitchen and made a quick snack. When I was done, I cleaned up, grabbed my coat and purse. Then I started on my way to Fangtasia.

About an hour later, I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I walk to the front, where I see Pam. Her Fangs run down at the sight of me. She looks me up and down.

"Sookie, we have been expecting you. The master will love that dress on you." Pam says with a smirk a mile wide on her face.

"Thanks Pam. I love your dress too. Thanks for picking it out."

"Is it true you left him standing outside last night, after he gave you the letter?"

"Yes, I did. I was not in the mood to deal with him or his shit after the news I received."

"Oh, that is so rich; I am going to have such fun teasing him about that for a long time! You are so entertaining Sookie, You give me so much material to use against him." Pam nods me in. As I pass her she slaps my ass. When I turn around she winks at me.

Oh that Pam.

When I walk in to the club, I am blasted with the sounds of loud music, flashing lights and the thoughts of all the fang bangers. It is almost overwhelming. I see Eric sitting on his throne. He sees me, stands up and walks over to his booth. He motions with his hand to join him. As I was walking over. I notice he is wearing form fitting black jeans and a red Fantasia tee shirt. It clings to his body in all the right places. He looks like Viking sex god on a stick. _Calm down Sookie. You can't let Eric see any weakness._ I sit down with him and instantly get lost looking into his fathomless blue eyes. He raises an eye brow at me and says.

"Hello Lover. You look like a vision in that dress." Eric says as if trying to devour me with his words alone.

"Mm, Thanks."

"There are still many things we did not have a chance to discuss last night, since you decided to leave me standing outside." He says with a low menacing growl.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot you were out there, sorry about that." Sookie says with a sly smile.  
Eric looks at her with a blank face as if not believing a word she just said.

"We need to go to my office, to chat."

"Ok, but there will be only chatting. There will not be any yielding involved. You got that buddy?"

Eric growls at her again and his eyes are glowing with fierce intensity.  
He leads her back to his office. He walks in and motions for her to sit down in a chair at the front of his desk. She sits down, while he sits in his chair on the other side. He stares at her for a few moments; she starts to feel his power fill the room. She starts to wish she could hide by sinking into her chair.

"Sookie, as you know, Bill is no longer here to protect you. The Queen has now given you to me. You are now MINE. When you are in my club or in front of other vampires, you will not disrespect me! Or I will be forced to punish you for disobedience. I can not have my area vampires watching me getting disrespected by mere human woman. It under cuts my authority and makes me look weak. You will speak to me in a respective manner! Is that understood? " Eric says with glowing eyes, with an air of authority of a Vampire Sheriff and with raw power emanating from him.

"Yes Eric, I understand. I understand that I am not yours! I don't care if the Queen says that I am, I am still not yours! I will do what I want, when I want. I am not some kind of property that can be owned or transferred around. I am not your lap dog. I am a person!" Sookie says stomping her foot.

"Oh, but you are mine. You just don't know it yet and you will learn." Eric smirks with victory.

Sookie throws her hands up in the air, while rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Now let's get to business, so we will still have time for the pleasure." The power in the room seems to drop down a few levels. I feel heat rise in me as he says the word pleasure.

"Sookie, you are to come to the club twice a month and read the people here. You will tell me if you find anything. You will be assisting Pam with interviews of any new human employees and to read the ones we already have. Along with any other time I might need your services. In return I will pay you $2,000 per night of work. If I require you to travel out of state to work, you will receive $3,000 per night, plus expenses. I will give you a Fangtasia credit card to cover a work wardrobe and a company car. You will be included on our health insurance plan as well."

"I will have to think about your offer. Is that why you gave me that check for that absurd amount? What about my job at Merlottes." Sookie throws the check down on the desk.

"Yes, per this new agreement I paid you $3,000 per night for Dallas, plus expenses. The rest is to go towards completing your house repairs. Since your house was taken over by Maryann, when you were out of town, on a job for me."

"As far as your job with the shifter, I called and made arrangements for you to work days only. I also arranged for you to have the next 2 weeks off so you could have time to see to the repairs of your home."

"That was very generous of you. But don't you think you should have talked to me, before you talked to Sam?"

"No, you are Mine."

"Thanks for the rate increase on the check, the insurance and the two weeks off. We will discuss this Mine thing later in detail."

"I am pleased you are happy."

"I am willing trying this job out on a part time basis. I work for you 2 nights a month and I am willing to help Pam with interviews. But you must understand that it will only be telepathic work. There will be no yielding."

"But you will yield to me Lover."

Sookie once again rolls her eyes. This time she looks at the ceiling, hands in the air asking God, why Eric just could not understand she was not interested in him.

"Plus I can not sit out their all night. My brain will over load. It is too much work for my mind, to listen to all those bizarre sexual thoughts non stop. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. I will have to take a break every hour or so to clear my head. I should start to get better at it as time goes on."

"You don't seem to have that problem at the shifters bar." Eric says not buying it.

"Merlottes is a completely different environment. When I am there, I am blocking everyone's thoughts. Plus it is a family place. Most people are thinking about work, their kids or their shopping list. There are always a few sexual thoughts, but normally it is just one or two people. At Fangtasia, you want me to listen and you have a whole bar of people screaming sexual thoughts at top volume in their heads. Most of those thoughts are quite disturbing. It is very different. That is why I like working at Merlottes. If my shields slips, then I am not hit with to many disturbing images and thoughts, mostly just see or hear ordinary mundane things."

"Ok that sounds reasonable, for Now."

"Eric, I know you vampires like to claim people as "Mine", but I find the practice completely unacceptable! I am not yours! Do you even know what century we are living in? The only time it is ok to say that I am yours is to keep me out of the hands of some other big bad. I don't want you walking around telling everyone that I am yours. Because I am not! "

"You are mine and I will say it when ever I like!" Eric says with complete conviction and a menacing look on his face.

"You know good and well I am not yours! When you say that Eric, you sound like a preschooler fighting with another child over a toy! You vampires are ridiculous. If I wanted to spend all my time with preschoolers throwing temper tantrums, I would have become a teacher!" Sookie is starting to get irate now.

Just then Pam opens door to the office. With a serious look, she walks over to the desk grabs the stapler and yells. MINE. Than laughs as she walks out the room. Oh, that Pam.

"Pam" Eric growls, looming over his desk.

"Whatever, I am going to leave and go home now. I have some things I need to do tomorrow." Sookie says as she retrieves the check for the work she did in Dallas, putting it in her purse.

"But we have not yet, had the chance to get to the pleasure part of the evening." Eric says in his sexist voice. He is suddenly inches away from my face. He looks down at me with intense lust in his eyes and devours my mouth with a deep steamy kiss. It takes my breath away and makes my pulse race. _Remember Sookie this is Eric Northman, Bad ass Sheriff of area 5_. _What are you doing?_

"Eric let me go. I want to go home." Eric steps back looking disappointed, but not surprised."

"You are Mine Lover!"

"Eric, I don't care if you cure Cancer and Aids, solve world hunger and cause world peace all in one night. I still would not be yours or be your lover! I will never forgive you for what you did to Lafayette or for calling Lorena to interfere with Bill. What happened with Bill is entirely your fault. Why would I ever want someone like that?"

Eric growls "You still are Mine Lover"

"Yea, well you keep telling yourself that Buddy." Eric growls in frustration.

Sookie hears Pam laughing her ass off outside the door.

"I think you protest to much Lover" with a sly look in his eyes.

"Good Night, Eric" She says as she walks out. Before she escapes he slips his card with his cell phone number into her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long on this chapter. I rewrote some of the previous chapters and corrected some typos. This chapter was getting pretty long and I am still not done. So I decided to go ahead a post what I have. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. The next chapter I am planning should be much more fun! Please excuse any typos, my eyes are wearing out from rereading it for mistakes.

**Chapter 4**

I wake up and slowly open my eyes. I stare out the window, feeling the slow cold chill of loneliness running through me like a slow painful current traveling through out my body. It is a rainy dreary day outside. I hear the rain on my tin roof and it consistent rhythm is soothing to my soul. I usually hate rainy days, being a sun worshiper and all, but even more so when I am feeling down. But the memory I have of Gran, having the tin roof installed, just so she could "hear the rain" comforts me. She loved to listen to the rain. She always said that "rain was god's way of washing away our hurt, pain and sorrow from our hearts and souls, so he could sow the seeds of the happiness yet to come". Just hearing it makes me feel as if she is here with me, listening and comforting me.

I decide that I have lived long enough in my reverie. I get up and tend to my human needs. When I look in the mirror, I see my eyes looking back at me. They look better then they had in days, no longer red and swollen, but are still missing their spark. Will I every get that back? Deciding I was not going down that road. I head to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. As I am patiently waiting for the coffee maker to brew. I start to ponder what I am going to do with my day. Maybe if I keep myself busy, I can keep myself from turning into a sobbing useless puddle of goo on the floor and weeping myself into oblivion.

I miss Gran and Bill so much. I wish Gran was here to guide me, to tell me "everything happens for a reason" and that "God never gives us more than we can handle". Then we would sit down, with a cup of coffee. She would pat my hand and we would eat a piece of her pecan pie together. We would talk and I would cry it all out, in Gran's loving arms, till I felt whole again. I am not going to allow myself to think about that right now. I need to be strong. Gran used to say that "there is a time and a place for everything". Now is not the time and here is not the place. I am going to call Tara and Lafayette and see if they can come over for a post boyfriend pity party. That might be just what I need. Have my friends come over and watch girly romance movies, movies where everything works out in the end. Where everyone lives happily ever after, while stuffing our faces with chocolate. We can talk about how life isn't fair and how the world sucks. Then will hug and cry our eyes out together. That is what I need. I will allow myself this one night of weakness. Then I will pull myself up by my bootstraps and try my best to move on. Gran always said "There is no point in crying over spilt milk". That is so true. No matter how much I cry over Bill, it would never be enough to change this situation or turn back time. No, I will allow myself this one pity party and then I will never cry over Bill again. I will move on and try to find some happiness in my life. After all that was what Bill and Gran would want for me.

The coffee maker just made that poofing noise that it makes when it is done brewing. So I pour myself a cup and its smell envelops me, in its warm goodness. I sit at the kitchen table, to enjoy my coffee.

I hear a knock at the door. Huh, who could that be? Can't a girl get a little peace? I get up to answer the door. It is none other then Bobby Burman, Eric's day guy. He looks annoyed to be sent on another asininely mundane task.

"Hello Bobby. What can I help you with today?" I say in my friendliest voice.

"I have been tasked with delivering your new company vehicle. Here are the keys." He says with a scowl while motioning with his hands to the new car behind him, as if he was Vanna White.

Parked in my driveway is a brand new Cranberry red Dodge Charger SXT. I gasp as I look from Bobby to the car and back to Bobby again. Then I stand there with my mouth hanging open, catching flies.

"You can't be serious!" I shriek in disbelief.

Bobby rolls his eyes. I run out of the house and over to the car bare foot, in my PJ's. I open the door and sit down inside. I look around take in the interior. The interior is black, with leather seats, a top of the line sound system, TV's in the headrests and an in-dash navigation system. I get out and walk around the car, taking it all in. Then I notice the custom license plate. _Oh no, he didn't_. The license plate says "MINE" on it. Eric can not be serious! Does he think I am actually going to drive around in this? With a "Mine" license plate? He is out of his mind!

"I can't accept this! What was Eric thinking? When he said a company car I was thinking like a Ford Focus or something! Not this! And the license plate! Mine? Come on now! I am not driving around in a car that says that!" I say out loud talking to myself.

"Bobby You Tell Eric I will not accept this! I am not a keep woman and I am not his!" Sookie says as stomps back on to the porch; putting a finger in Bobby face.

"The Master will be most unhappy if you do not accept his gift." Bobby says losing his patience, but thinks: _What an ungrateful bitch. I don't know what the master sees in her. She is nothing but trailer trash and gold digging whore. She is not even that pretty._

I shake my head at his mental comments and I put on my best crazy Sookie face, while staring Bobby dead in the eye.

"I really do not care if the "Master" is happy or not! I am not accepting this car! Nor will I ever accept a car with that license plate tag on it" I say puting my hands up in air, making quotation marks with my fingers when I say the word Master. I am seething in anger.

"Here is your new Fangtasia company credit card and your schedule. You are to use the company card to pay for all vehicle maintenance and expenses. Also you have been tasked to use them, to acquiring new attire to wear to work. Your car registration and insurance card are in the glove box. I am also to give you this box and request you wear it tonight to Fangtasia. Good day." Bobby says handing her an envelope and box, while completely ignoring Sookie comments, trying to get away from her as quickly as possible.

I take the box and envelope and slam it down on a table on the porch.

"Wait, you can not leave that car here!" I say while chasing after Bobby.

"The Master says to bring you the car, I bought you the car. I have for filled my Masters wishes, my job here is done."

Bobby gets into his car and leaves.

"The nerve of that man!" I say out loud to no one, stomping my foot as if that would accomplish something.

I am left standing in my driveway, with a completely dumb founded look on my face. ARR! That Eric! I am going to drive up there and give him a piece of my mind! That's what I am going to do! Then I will leave that car in the parking lot and take a cab home. Yes, that sounds like a perfect plan! I say to myself while still fuming. "Mine." That arrogant Asshole, I will show how much I am not "his"! I walk on to the porch and pick up the box and envelope. Then I walk into the kitchen slam them down on the table. I pick up my cup of coffee and take a sip.

"Yuck!" My coffee has gotten cold after my long run in with that rude Bobby Burham. I pour the coffee down the drain and gets myself a fresh cup. Then I sit back down at the table.

I can't believe Eric! I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I have things I need to do today. Being pissed at Eric will accomplish nothing, after all right now he is dead for the day.

I need to make a list of things I need to get done. It will help me to focus, keep my head on straight and my mind distracted. So I get some paper and a pen.  
Let's see….

To Do List:

1). I need to go to the bank and deposit the check I received, for the work I did in Dallas. $60,000 Dollars! Thank the lord!

2). See about getting some self defense stuff.

3). Sign up for self defense classes.

4). Pay my property taxes, car insurance and get the driveway paved. Since the check is for so much more than I originally thought, I should still be able to get the driveway done. Plus now I am working for Eric part time, maybe I can use that extra money to get an asphalt or concrete driveway put in. That would be nice. They tend to last much longer than gravel. This way I will not have to worry about, having to have it regraveled again. I should call and get some estimates.

5). I also need to buy some paint. Mary Anne's little party really did some damage to the wall paper in the house. It will never look the same. I was planning to leave it the way it was. Now that I have this extra money, buying paint should no longer be a problem. Especially if I do the painting myself. I could buy a wall paper steamer to remove the wall paper and pick out some nice colors in a Semi gloss. Semi gloss paint is so much easier to clean. This would be very helpful, with all the craziness that seems to be happening in my life. It might even be kind of fun! I have never painted before! I definitely should have plenty of time with the next 2 weeks off.

6). Sign up for cable TV. I have never had cable before, but I have heard in the bar they have a channel called DIY, that teaches you how to fix things around the house. This could really helpful, since I do not have a man around. Plus getting Jason to help out is about as easy as, trying to do a root canal on an angry shark.

7). Get a new mattress. I feel creeped out every time I look at my bed, after seeing that giant nest and egg on it. Plus it was starting to wear out anyway. I wonder how much one of those sleep number beds cost?

Ok, I now have my "To Do" list finished. It is time for me to get started with my day. It is 1:15 pm, so I should be able to get quite a bit done. I get dressed in a pair of low cut jeans and a blue v neck tee shirt that says "Southern to the bone". I think it is just too cute. I fix my hair and makeup. Then grab my purse, my To Do List and keys. I get into my car (not Eric's "company" car. I will not give him the satisfaction of driving it.) and head to town.

First stop the bank. I drive up to the bank and get in line at the drive through teller. Once it is my turn, I give the teller the check. Once she looks at it she gives me a shocked look. I hear her think _"What is a nice girl like this doing mixed up with that Vampire bar in Shreveport? What did she do for them, to earn this kind of money? And to think, I always thought she was a nice Christian girl. I am glad her grandmother can't see her now, it would break her heart._ " I throw up my shields and smile my crazy smile at her. She informs me the funds will be available after 3pm since it is a company paycheck. Wow, that is great! I can do some shopping today! I thought I would have to wait 10 business days, for the check to clear!

First item on my list is done. Next stop is the self defense class. I drive to Shreveport and follow the directions. I see the sign for Fearless Dragon Dojo. I find a place to park, get out and walk in. It has a nice feel to the place, with an office and a reception area in the front. It is painted in red with a mural of beautiful fierce dragon with a long curved tail. Behind the reception area is a large room with mats, various types fighting equipment and a long wall full of mirrors. A man walks out from the office.

"Hi, Can I help you Miss"? Says the man while he was approaching me. He is about 5ft 4 with dark hair, green eyes, strong broad shoulders and a muscular chest. He looks like a body builder, but in a smaller package. I notice his thoughts feels kind of fuzzy like Sam's.

"Um, Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you." I said while I put out my hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Marshal." I look into his mind as I shake his hand and hear him thinking _"Wow, what a looker! I wonder what a nice girl like her, needs to take self defense classes for."_ I try hard not to blush at his thoughts.

"Well Marshal, I called the other day about your self defense classes. I was hoping you could help me with finding the right one for me."

"Sure no problem. Tell me what you goals regarding self defense." He says putting on a professional tone, standing perfectly straight with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Well, trouble always seems to find me. I lost my Gran to a serial killer. I was attacked and beaten by the same killer. I have also been kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun and almost raped! I am tired of being an easy target for the crazy people! I want to be able to defend myself!" I said with adamant determination.

"Wow, you really have had a bad run of luck, it certainly sounds as if you really could use some self defense classes." He says shocked, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes, I really need to learn, before anyone else decides to come after me. I want to learn how to dodge punches, throw punches, get an attacker off of me, and disarm an attacker and how to render an attacker unconscious, so I can run away. Do you have any classes that would help me with that?"

"Our classes will be able to teach that and more. When were you looking to start and how many days a week?"

"Maybe, 2 days a week for an hour per class. How much would that cost?"

"Our classes are $40 dollars per class. What time of day are you looking for?"

"I was hoping for 4pm in the afternoons." That should leave me plenty of time to drive here after the lunch shift.

"We have a new class that is starting next week at 4pm. It is on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Would that work for you?'

"Yes, that sounds wonderful!"

"Here is some information about the class and some forms I will need you to fill out. Do you have a credit card to charge this too? We can set up your card, for an automatically withdrawal to cover the cost of the classes. It would come out on the 1st of each month, if you like."

"Thanks Marshal that would be great. Let me sit down and fill out these papers. Then I will get you my card. Oh! By the way, could you tell me where I could buy a stun gun and some mace?"

Marshal looks at her with an understanding look. "My sister was telling me about this website called keepingwomensafe. She got her stun gun and mace from there. You can order it online. Do you have a computer?"

"No, I do not have a computer. But perhaps it is time for me to give in and join the information age. I will have to stop by Best Buy and get one. Could you write down the name of that website for me?"

"Sure, here you go." Marshall writes it down on the Dojo business card.

I sit for a while filling out all the paper work. When it's done I hand the paper work over to Marshal. We set up the auto withdrawal to pay for the classes.

"Thanks so much for all your help!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you! I look forward to seeing you in class on Tuesday!" Marshal says with a kind smile, while bowing like in the Karate kid movie.

"It was nice to meet you as well! See you on Tuesday!" I smile as I wave goodbye.

I walk out of the Dojo to my car and get in. Well that is another item off my To do list. Let me see what time is it. Wow, it is only 3:30. I still have plenty of time. I should get some lunch. Arby's sounds good. I drive to Arbys and get a roast beef and cheddar combo with a large coke. It is delicious. I finish my lunch and head back out to my car. It is now 4:00. My check should have cleared and be in my account now. So I could go to Home depot and buy some stuff. I can pick out some paint sample cards and buy a wall paper remover. Then I can get started on removing the wall paper, while I try to decide which colors I want.

So I head over to the Home depot, park my car and go in. I ask one of the employees where the paint section is. I find the isle and start to look around. Wow! Who would ever guess there are so many colors out there! There must be about 5,000 shades. Oh my Stars! I have no idea where to start! I start looking at all paint sample cards and pick some out. I make sure I look through all the colors, so I don't miss any. I want colors that will feel happy, warm and comforting, like a home should feel. I now have about 80 samples. The rep in the paint section informed me, that I should decide on a color once I get home. He says the colors look different according to the type and amount of light I get in my house. He suggested taping the colors I like to the wall, in the room I want to paint. This way I can see what the colors looks like in the natural light of my house. He says it will make it easier to find the right color, which I will be happier with for the long run. I ask him about wall paper removers. He tells me there is a steamer that can be used. But he prefers to fill a spray bottle with water and a few teaspoons of laundry soap. Apparently this mixer makes the paper peel right off. So decide to try it and pick up 2 empty spray bottles.

It is almost 5:00, so I still have plenty of time to kill. I see the window section and walk over. My house has old drafty windows that are difficult to open. I have dreamed of replacing them for years. I am curious about how much it would cost. I am shocked by how many different styles exist. I had no idea there are this many different styles and types of windows! You could order windows with argon glass, low E coding and made out of vinyl for easy opening and cleaning. Wow! These are amazing. I will have to put new windows on my mental wish list! I manage to blow over an hour looking at windows. Well that is enough wishful thinking for now. I pay for my spray bottles, leave the store with my paint samples and head out to my car.

Well that is done. So off to Best buy I go!

I drive over to Best buy, which was on the other side of town. When I get inside, I am a bit overcome with the size of the store. I never new there were so many electronic things in the world. Feeling slightly out of place, I ask someone to give me directions to the computer section. I wish Bill was here. I miss him so much, even more so at times like this. He was very knowledgeable about computers; he could have advised me which one to buy. I could really use his help right now. I know absolutely nothing about computers. I sigh to myself. I finally find the computer section and look around at all the choices.

"Miss, can I help you find something? Says a man, as approaches me. He is thin and scrawny, has short, mangy brown hair and wire rim glasses. His look reminds me of a white Steve Urkel.(From the TV show Family Matters.) But the way he is acting reminds me of a used car salesman. He looks at me up and down in a creepy sexual way.

"Hi. I am looking for a computer. I have never used one before. Can you help find one?" I say in my most polite voice.

I accidentally hear his thoughts. _"Look at her, I would love to reboot her computer and insert my hard drive into her SATA port!"_(SATA – Serial Advance Technology Attachment) I am mortified by his loud broadcaster thoughts and I put on my crazy Sookie smile.

"No problem! My name is Steve. (What are the chances of that?) Do you know what features you want? What are your planning to use this computer for?" He says with a wink and sly smirk.

"Features, I really do not know? I think I would like a lap top. I want to be able to go on the internet and look things up. I also want to be able to shop online. Maybe send email. Do you have one with one of those wireless things?" I ask while still listening to his thoughts, due to the creepy feelings I am still getting from him.

"Well, let's look at this one." He says as he walks over to a very expensive computer, with a $4,000 dollar price tag. Sookie hears him think _"I am going to make a huge commission off this girl! She obviously knows nothing about computers! I am going to sell her the most expensive computer in the store! Than I am going to take her home and upgrade her system with my ram!"_

"That is it Steve! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. I am not interested in your hard drive or your ram!" I yell at him, and then stomp out of the store in a tizzy.  
Once out of the store, I run to my car, get in and slams the door. I start to cry.

Why can't I just be normal? I just wanted to buy a computer. Why does everything have to be so difficult? I sigh and try to calm myself. I guess I will call it a day and just go home. I say to myself in defeat.

I start the hour long drive back to my house. When I finally park my car in the driveway I lets out a sign of relief.

Home sweet Home. I say to myself.

I get out of the car and go inside, taking the paint samples and the info on self defense class with me. Once inside I throw everything on the kitchen table. I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I need to find someone to go with me to get a computer. Someone that knows a lot about computers. Hmm. Who I should ask. I make myself a turkey sandwich and a glass of tea and sit down to enjoy my dinner. When I am finished, I clean up the dishes and put every thing away. I am still determined to ignore the packages from Eric on the table.

Time to call Tara and Lafayette about coming over for my post boyfriend pity party. I dial Tara.

"Hi, Tara."

"Hey Girl, how are you doing?"

"Oh Tara, Bill and I broke up!" I sob into the phone.

"I am so sorry, Sookie! He was never good enough for you anyway!"

"Thanks Tara, that really means a lot to me. I was hoping, that you and Lafayette would come over tomorrow for a post boyfriend pity party. I could tell you all about what happened. Then we can drown my sorrows in chocolate and stay up all night watch sappy girl movies. Do you think you could make it?"

"Girl, you know we got your back! You are the closest thing I have to a sister! We will be there, what time?

"Can you come over at 8pm and could you ask Lafayette for me. I am tired and want to go to bed?"

"Sure girl. No problem I will see you tomorrow, with all the chocolate I can carry!"

"Thanks. Do you know anything about computers?"

"No, sorry girl, I avoid them as much as I can."

"Thanks anyway. Bye Tara, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you later."

I hang up the phone. Well, the party is on. I wonder who else I know that, I could ask about computers. I will think about that more later. Let me go write the check for my property taxes and my car insurance. She writes the checks, puts them in envelopes, and then walks out to her mailbox, puts the flag up and puts them inside. Ok, now that is done! One less thing to worry about! Well at least I got a lot done today. I need to update my To do list. I get out a new piece of paper.

To Do List:

1). See about getting some self defense stuff.  
2). Pave the driveway  
3). Buy some paint.  
4). Sign up for cable TV.  
5). Get a new mattress.  
6). Buy a computer.  
7). Buy supplies for party.

I give an evil eye to the box and envelope still sitting on the table. What did Eric send this time? I decide I have ignored it long enough and sigh to myself in defeat. I open the box to see a gorgeous red silk dress and a note. The note says:

_Lover,_

_Tomorrow night, you are to come to Fangtasia at 7:00pm. You will listen to the staff that is employed at Fangtasia, as well as my staff from my other business. I will inform you what is expected of you when you arrive. You are required to wear the dress enclosed in this box. I look forward to seeing you delectable body; in this dress my succulent lover._

_See you tomorrow Lover,_  
_E_

That infuriating Viking thinks I am going up there tomorrow in that dress, he has another thing coming! He told me I had the next 2 weeks off! He has some nerve! I better go get ready if I plan to go to Fangtasia tonight to give Eric back his stupid "Mine" car.

I shower and put on low rise jeans and a form fitting purple shirt. I grab my purse and gets in the new "company car" that Eric gave to her. When I get to Fangtasia it is about 9:30 and there is a line around the building. I park the car and walk to the front door. I see Pam checking Ids. She is wearing black leather pants and a red corset with intricate patterns made out of black and gold thread. She looks stunning!

"Ah, Sookie, my friend, we were not expecting you tonight. Do you miss the master already? Pam says with a smirk.

"Actually Pam, I came to give the "Master" I piece of my mind and after that to talk to you." I say smirking at her friend.

Pam escorts Sookie inside to the bar. While nodding towards another Vampire to man the door. The bar tender hands me a Gin and Tonic.

"Tell me what the Master did to upset you." Pam says while guiding Sookie to Eric's booth, to sitting down.

"Your Master had his daytime guy, that asshole Bobby Burman come to my house today. He delivered the company car and some packages. Which was fine, if

A). Bobby was not thinking such vile hateful things at me the whole time.

B). The "company car" he had delivered was a brand new Dodge Charger with a license plate that says "Mine"! Mine for Gods sake! Can you believe him? He actually put that on the car! He is so infuriating! What was he thinking? I am not driving around town in that! And a Dodge Charger! I thought he was going to get me a Ford Focus or something. Not a Dodge Charger! That car is way too expensive! I am not a keep woman!

C). He told me yesterday, I had the next 2 weeks off and then demands that I come here tomorrow! I have plans! It is not like this is an emergency! Talk about inconsiderate!"

"Ok, Sookie, calm down. First tell me what happened with Bobby?" Pam says looking concerned.

"Bobby is a loud broadcaster. It is hard for me to block him out. Even more so, when he thinks I am a gold digging whore and trailer trash. Then he has the nerve to call me a bitch in his head! I do not want to listen to that! He scowls at me and acts like he is too good to be around me. I don't want him coming to my house ever again!

"Ok, so he got you a car that has license plate that says mine? Pam laughs while slamming her hand on the table, as if it was the funniest thing she has ever heard.

"Yes." I growl.

"Oh Sookie, you are so entertaining! I am never board when you are around!"

"I am not keeping that car and I am not coming in tomorrow!"

"Oh I can not wait to see you tell him that! What are these plans you have for tomorrow?" Pam say starting to get serious again.

"I am having a small party. Tara and Lafayette are coming by."

"A party. I am hurt Sookie that I was not invited" Pam says giving her a pitiful look.

"Well it is not that kind of party Pam. I doubt you would want to come. I am throwing a post boyfriend pity party. This is my first one. Whenever Tara or Lafayette had a relationship that ended badly, we would all get together for a post boyfriend pity party. We each bring our favorite sad girly movie, where true love conquers all and every one is happy by the end of the movie. We stay up all night watching movies, while, we stuff our faces with obscene amounts of chocolate and ice cream, until our stomachs hurt. Then we crying it all out and talking about what assholes men are and how they don't deserve us."

"I have never attended such a party. Am I invited? I would like to observe this bazaar human ritual." Pam says looking truely intrigued.

"You are more then welcome to join our party Pam. Are you sure you can handle all the crying? There will be alot of leaking."

"It shouldn't be a problem. I will bring a movie too! Pam says excitedly. Well as excited as Pam ever looks anyway.

"Well I have to cancel it now anyway, because mister high and mighty didn't think it was important, to tell me until today that he needed me tomorrow."

"I am sure we can get him to reschedule the meeting. I wouldn't want to miss this!"  
I roll my eyes.

"Tell me Pam, do you know anything about computers. I want to ask if you would go computer shopping with me and teach me how to get on the internet?"

"Yes, I use them to make the schedule and to order supplies to restock the bar. I am familiar with there use."

"I tried to buy a computer today at Best buy. It did not go well at all. Would you like to go computer shopping with me tonight? And help me pick out one? When I went today, I heard in the guys thoughts that he was going to try to take advantage of my lack of knowledge of computers and sell me the most expensive one in the store. Plus he was thinking a bunch of rude things about me. Even though I don't know what he was talking about, I could tell by the feelings and flashes of his thoughts that they were all sexual in nature. I got disgusted with him and left the store. I never got the computer." I say pouting.

"What did he say that you didn't understand?"

"He thought "_I would love to reboot her computer and insert my hard drive into her SATA port!_ And then he thought "H_e was going to take me home and upgrade my system with his ram!" _I say in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh Sookie! That is too funny! I can't believe what this vermin came up with! Pam laughs.

"You should ask Eric to go computer shopping with you. He knows more about computers then I do."

"But I don't want to ask Eric! He is infuriating enough as it is." I say putting my hands on my hips.

Eric shows up at this exact moment and looks at Pam with a curious expression.

"What do you not want to ask me Lover?" Eric says looking inquisitively at Sookie.

"Never mind that Eric, I will just handle it myself!" I say stomping my foot.

Eric looks at Pam with a raised eye brow, ordering her to tell him, with that one look.

"Our Sookie here, tried unsuccessfully to buy a computer today. Apparently the guy at the store tried to sell her the most expensive computer in the store and though vile thoughts at her." Pam says laughing again.

Eric motions with his hands towards Pam urging her to continue.

"He thought at her "_I would love to reboot her computer and insert my hard drive into her SATA port!"_ And then he thought "_he was going to take her home and upgrade her system with his ram!" _Pam chokes out laughing loudly.

Eric sits there with his face going from angry to a bemused expression. Then he suddenly laughs out loud. All the vampires in the bar stop what they are doing to stare at him. He waves his hand, telling them, to go back to work.

"I am so glad my problems amuse you." I say rolling my eyes.

"So Sookie asked me, if I would go computer shopping with her. I told her to ask you." Pam says with an devious smile at Eric.

"Sookie is there anything you want to ask me" Eric smirks with victory.

"No, I just ask Sam tomorrow." I glare at Eric in challenge.

"I know more about computers then the Shifter! Eric says looking offended.

"Best Buy has extended their hours, since the revelation. We still need to get you a work cell phone. Come we are going." Eric stands holding out his hand to her.

I stand up, ignoring Eric's out reached hand and give Pam a look that screams I am so going to get you back for this. Pam laughs at the face Sookie's makes.

"Pam you are in charge till I return."

"Yes, Master."

I stomp my way out of the bar, while Eric follows behind me with a look of victory on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

N = Narrator

**Chapter 5**

N: Sookie and Eric exit Fangtasia and walk over to Eric's red Corvette.

What have I gotten my self in to? How did this happen? Now I am stuck going to Best Buy with Eric freak'n Northman! This is just great! I am going to give Pam a piece of my mind! I know she did this on purpose! That Pam! I do not want to go anywhere with him! This is after all, the pompous ass who gave me a car with a "Mine" license plate on it! "Mine" for God's Sake! I mumble to myself, walking towards Eric's car.

Eric opens the door for me, with a smirk that goes from ear to ear. I look up at him and roll my eyes while I get in. In a flash he is seated beside me. He starts the car and takes off towards the freeway. We drive for a few moments in a thick impenetrable silence.

"Sookie, did you enjoy the dress and the company car I had dropped off today?" He says with an innocent, yet condescending smile.

"Eric, I am not driving that car! Are you are out of your mind! Did you really think I would accept a car with a license plate tag that says "MINE" on it? Please!" I say with both of my hands balled into fists at my side, while staring daggers at him.

"You are opposed to accepting your new company car. I had of course anticipated this. I have already ordered Chow to dispose of that hideous vehicle you call a car. It will be taken care of before you return home. Now you have no choice but to drive your new car, Lover." Eric says with a victorious smile, thinking he has won the battle.

I sit there with my mouth hanging open, catching flies for a moment. Before I am able to collect myself enough to speak some what coherently.

"You…You didn't … You wouldn't!" I yell in horror and disbelief.

"I would and I did. You are mine! I will not have you driving around in that abhorrent, dilapidated vehicle." Eric states as if it is obvious.

I cross my arms across my chest and growl at Eric. Eric laughs out loud so hard, the car vibrates.

Finally we arrive at Best Buy. Eric gets out and in a flash is opening my door for me. He offers me his hand; I ignore it and stomp angrily towards the store. I hear Eric boisterous laugh behind me.

In less then a blink of an eye Eric is beside me. He walks into Best Buy as if he owns the place, scoping out the area for exits, like vampires always do. Then he heads over to the computer section, as if he had an internal GPS system. I reluctantly follow him. I try to keep as much distance between us as physically possible.

I look around completely perplexed by all the choices. I hear the annoying voice of someone. Someone who if I never saw them again, it would still be too soon. Steve. I start to tense up and look for an exit.

"Hello again Miss Stackhouse, have you changed your mind about buying a computer today?" Steve smirks while looking me up and down licking his lips.

Steve suddenly looks up startled. A look of horror instantaneously appears on his face and he jumps back. I turn my head to see Eric looming over me, with glowing eyes, fangs down and practically screaming "Mine" with a murderous expression on his face.

"Is this the vermin, you had discussed with Pam earlier this evening, Lover?" Eric growls, looking as if he wanted to rip Steve to shreds.

"Um, yes, this is Steve. I wave at Steve like we are old friends." I smirk at him; enjoying the scare Eric was giving him, at least for a moment. Then I start worry about what Eric will do to Steve.

Eric growls.

"You need to calm down a bit, Eric!" I say sternly, in a low voice, while patting his arm trying to calm him and hold him back at the same time, as if I really could.

Steve is shaking violently and looking around for a quick means of escape.

"Look at me Steve. You will assist me in purchasing a computer and a cell phone for my Lover. You will not act, say or think anything sexual or disrespectful in nature about her, she is "MINE". You are nothing but pathetic vermin. When your shift is complete, you will drive over to Fangtasia and ask for Pam. She is expecting you. You will not tell anyone we were here and you will not remember ever seeing us. Is that understood" Eric almost whispers, while he is glamouring Steve.

"Yes, master" Steve says with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Good boy." Eric says looking self-satisfied.

Eric releases Steve from his glamour. Then Eric looks over at me and winks.

"Please excuse us Steve. We will be back in a few moments." I growl and grab Eric by his hand, pulling him towards the bathrooms. I knew that I was only able to pull him because he was allowing me too.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone, Lover? Eric says with his voice dripping sex, pushing me up against a wall in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. He artfully kisses and licks down my neck, starting right below my ear, almost making me melt. While his hands descend down my body, grabbing my hips forcefully, pushing me up against his hardness. I take a deep breath, and then push him away. I try to keep my wits about me, while this fine specimen of a man, is trying to make me forget my own name. If it was not for my anger he might have succeeded.

"Eric, I can not believe that you did that in the middle of Best Buy! What on Gods green earth, were you thinking? Someone could have seen you! And what happens if Steve disappears for a few days or comes back hurt. Everyone just saw us with him! You can't just go around glamouring and threatening everyone who annoys me!"

"I will take care of it, Lover. There is nothing for you to worry about. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that, no one saw me glamour him. Besides when he disrespects you, he is disrespecting me. I will not tolerate it." Eric says while backing off a bit, staring in to my eyes and rubbing up and down my arms, trying to calm me. Then he takes out his phone and dials. He speaks in another language for a few moments, before hanging up.

"Come Lover; its time to buy your computer." Eric says kissing my forehead, and then grabs my hand and pulling me out to the floor of the store.

"Fine, lets get this over with so I can go home and get away from you!"

Eric smirks at her comment.

We walk back over to Steve, still holding hands. When did that happen? I release his hand quickly. Steve looks at us with a professional, yet terrified manner.

"So Lover what were you wanting to use this computer for?"

"Um, I think I want a lap top. I would like one that can send emails, go on the internet, shop online and edit photos. Also it would be nice to have some kind of typing program. I want to type up all of Gran's recipes. Is there some way to use it anywhere in my home, instead of being tied to a desk?" I say trying to understand what it is that I want to do with this thing.

"Ok well, that should be easy enough. We have these models over here. Are you more concerned with its weight or screen size?" Steve questions.

"Ooooh, look at that one! It is so girly, little and pretty! It is too cute! It is like a mini computer!" I skip my way over to a pink HP Mini lap top, giggling like a school girl.

Eric and Steve look at each other, then back at me. Eric has an amused expression on his face.

"Eric, will this one do all the stuff I want it to do?" I say with a hopeful gleam in my eyes.

"Yes Lover that one should suffice for your plans. Do you require a printer as well?"

I squeal in delight, jumping up and while clapping my hands!

Eric smirks and shakes his head at my antics.

"A printer, I never thought about that. Yes, I guess I should get one. Maybe I should also get, one those cute carrying cases things! I wonder if they have a pink one?" Sookie says giddy with excitement, practically glowing.

We head over to the carrying cases and I pick out a cute pink case that matches my new computer.

"Look the match! How adorable!" I say floating on cloud 9.

"Lover, I had no idea you like pink so much. Perhaps I should have ordered you car in pink." Eric says out loud, gauging my reaction.

"I love pink, however I don't know if a car would look right in pink." I say off handedly.

We wander over to the printer section. Eric starts asking lots of questions about the printers to Steve. While I zone out, not understanding or caring what they are talking about. To me it sounds like a bunch of mambo gumbo.

Eric sees me zoning out and calls my name.

"Sookie?"

"Oh, where you talking to me?"

"Yes Lover, I think this wireless Hp all in one Photo Printer/Scanner, will soot your purposes. Do you find it acceptable?"

"Wow that really looks high tech! Are you sure that I really need one like that? It looks kind of expensive." I feel a bit put off. It looks really complicated.

"Yes, I think you would enjoy this one. You can print from anywhere in your house and outside within 100 ft perimeter of your home. Plus it has a high resolution scanner and prints more dots per inch then the other models currently available in the store." Eric says standing straight talking in an informative tone.

"Mum, ok. I will trust your word on that. I have no idea what dots per square inch is anyway." I say looking confused.

Steve commends Eric on his excellent choice of printers, trying to score points, hoping it will help his case, but he still has a scared look in his eyes.

We head over to the cells phones. Wow, there are so many different kinds. I had no idea where to start.

"We will get you a cell phone with a full texting keyboard; this will make it much easier for you to send text messages." Eric states.

"Who exactly will I be texting Eric? No one in my backwater, podunk town is that tech savvy. I will probably never even use it." I say with my hand on my hip, giving him a look that says this was obvious to everyone but him.

"Well you can text me of course! Or Pam! Plus if you are ever in a situation where you need to contact me and can not risk talking, we could still communicate. It is a very useful feature." Eric says with an all knowing look.

"Fine!" I grunt in defeat, throwing up my hands.

Eric points out a several different models he approves of. I finally pick out a pink Black Berry curve phone. He also suggests that I get a Sprint wireless internet card for my computer. So I can use my computer where ever I go. I think it is a brilliant idea. I am suddenly reluctantly thankful that Eric joined me on this shopping trip. His input has been very helpful. I catch myself smiling at him and quickly hide it. Hopefully he did not notice.

Steve rings up my purchases. Eric adds the Geek Squad service to the bill. They going to drop off and install my printer. As well as set up my lap top. Eric sets the appointment for 11:00 tomorrow. The total is over $1,500 dollars! In a flash, so fast I did not see it coming, Eric whips out black Fangtasia credit card and hands it to Steve.

"No, Eric I will pay for this myself! I am not a keep woman! You can not go around buying me stuff like this! I only needed advise on buying a computer, not for you to pay for it!" I try to grab Eric's the card back from Steve at the same time trying to hand him my card. Eric blocks my hand.

"Run my card." Eric orders, in a menacing way. Steve gulps and quickly runs Eric's car through the machine, without a word, giving me an apologizing look.

"I can not believe you Eric! I wanted to buy this stuff myself!" I pout like a child, stomping my foot.

"Lover, all of these items are considered business expenses. You will need them for your new job. Plus, every time you look at these items you will think of me." Eric says wagging an eyebrow, not the least bit ashamed of himself.

"Hugh! How is it possible for one person to be so infuriating?" I say is disbelief to anyone who is listening.

Steve packs up my purchases and hands the bags to Eric. Then we leave the store and head to Eric's car and get in.

Before I know it, we are on the freeway heading back to Fangtasia. Eric looks over at me every so often and smirks.

"Why couldn't you just let me buy that stuff myself? I hate it when you do stuff like that!" I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"As I told you Lover, it is a business expense. I can deduct it from my taxes. Its really is not an issue. Besides you will adapt and get over it. Just like you have adapted to me calling you Lover." He says looking smug.

"I have not accepted being called Lover Eric! I have just decided it is a waste of my time to correct you every ten seconds about it! I will not be your Lover, no matter how many times you say it! What have you been doing with yourself, reading self help books on the power of positive thinking? I think you believe if you say it enough, it will come true? This is ridiculous Eric!"

"I will mail you a check to for the stuff you bought today! I will work for you as we agreed, that is it!" I say fuming.

N: They arrive at Fangtasia. Sookie quickly hops out of the car and grabs the bags. She is so angry; you could almost see the fumes coming out of her ears. She walks as fast as she can through the front door passed an amused looking Pam. Eric walks in behind her with a don't ask me type of look, while shrugging his shoulders at Pam.

I run to the restroom and break out my new phone and call a cab. They inform me they will be here in less then 10 minutes. I leave the restroom and sneak out front, passing a puzzled looking Pam. I unlock the "Mine" car throw in the keys and shut the door. Pam is standing behind me watching me with amusement.

"What did the master do now" Pam says smiling, while still some how managing to look utterly bored.

"Your "Master" is an infuriating, egoistical chauvinist pig! He informed me that he ordered Chow to destroy my Car! My car for goodness sake! He has some nerve! Then he had the balls to keep calling me Lover over and over the entire time we were out! I am not his Lover! After that, he would not let me buy my own stuff! My own stuff! I am not a kept woman! Does he not realize what century this is? I don't care if it a valid business expense or not! I will buy my own stuff. Then he had the audacity to glamoured Steve in the middle of Best Buy!" I say rubbing my forehead with my hands. I feel a headache coming on.

"Well, well the Master has been busy. He called and told me to expect your good friend Steve tonight." Pam laughs with a titillated gleam in her eyes at Steve's name.

"Did you tell him about tomorrow yet?"

"No, I have not Pam. I will text him on the road. My cab is here."

"Why are you taking a cab, can you not driving your self home?" Pam says looking pleased at Sookie's gumption.

"No, I am not going to driving a car with a license plate that says "MINE" on it. I have self respect you know. I will just walk or call a cab until I can buy a new car." I sighing to myself, thinking I will have to put new windows off yet again.

"I am so going to get him back for this!" Sookie says with conviction, looking Pam dead in the eyes.

"I can't wait to see this revenge. I am sure this will be quite fun to watch." Pam says with excitement. Well as excited as Pam ever looks away.

I wave down the cab, jump in and tell the driver the address. Then wave good bye to Pam. Once I am almost home, I start typing a text to Eric that says

_"You can take the "Mine" car and shove it"._

_"We agreed that I had the next two weeks off. I made plans for tomorrow night, I am not coming in."_

I wait to hit the send button until I was safely in my house. Then I quickly rescind Eric's invitation, just incase he shows up to argue. I place my purchases on the table and write out a check for the items he purchased tonight. I put it in an envelope with his name on it and put it behind the salt shaker. I will give it to Pam tomorrow. I smile a slyly to my self as I get ready for bed. This is the first night in a while I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I have a plan to get back at mister everything is "Mine" Eric Northman! Tomorrow I will start to put my plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

N: Later that same evening, in Eric's office:

"Enter Pam" Eric states with authoritative tone.

"Master, it sounds as if you had an eventful night." Pam says with an all knowing smirk.

"Yes, eventful indeed. Sookie is angered with me." he says with a perplexed expression.

"You realize that our plucky telepathic friend is nothing like the fangbangers you normally deal with. She is going to take much more effort to bring her to you."

"It matters not; the renovations and modification on my new house will be completed with in the month. Then I will bring her to me and keep her in my home. She will not be able to resist me for long."

N: Eric's phone buzzes indicating that he just received two text messages from Sookie.  
"_You can take the "Mine" car and shove it"._ "_We agreed that I had the next two weeks off. I made plans for tomorrow night, I am not coming in."_  
He picks up his phone, reading both of the messages. In a swift movement he stands up, throws his phone against the wall with such force, that it causes it to shatter to dust.

"Master, shall I get you another phone? See this is why I always order your electronics in bulk." Pam says in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you know anything of Sookie's plans for tomorrow night?" Eric growls with glowing eyes, ignoring Pam's comments.

"Yes, she is participating in a bazaar human ritual called a post break up pity party. She is inviting her friends over to stay up all night watching their favorite sad girly movies, whatever that might be, while consuming large quantities of chocolate. She warned me there will be lots of leaking. She has extended an invite to me and wishes for me to attend. I am looking forward to observing this strange human ritual. Dear Abby has not written about parties of this nature." Pam says smiling and talking in an informative manner.

"Yes, this is good, very good indeed. You will attend this post break up party. I will expect a full report on the on goings of this party. Miss nothing and obtain as much info as possible. Search her house. I want to know everything, from what she eats to which shampoo she uses. Reschedule tomorrows meeting." Eric commands.

"Yes, Master. I thought you would find this invite to be useful. This will help you to collect the information you require, for your quest, to acquire the telepath." Pam says with an all knowing smirk, knowing her master is in deep denial about his feels for Sookie. She knows all to well how much Eric hates and avoids feelings.

"Do you have any other information to report? Eric says losing interest and turning back to his computer.

"Yes, Master. Sookie reports that Bobby Burman acted in a disrespectful manner towards her. She informs me that he called her a "gold digging whore and a trailer trash bitch, who is not good enough for his master" in his mind. She demands that he never come to her home, ever again. She also stated the "Mine" license plate is unacceptable. She threw the keys in the car and left it in the parking lot. She took a cab home." Pam says trying to gage Eric's reaction.

"I will deal with Bobby. Call him and tell him to report to my office immediately. After we close, drive her car to her house. I want it there when she wakes." Eric commands Pam.

"What else was said by Sookie before she left?" Eric inquires, feeling Pam is trying to avoiding telling him something.

"She said many things." Pam says feeling uneasy at having disclose this to her Master. She takes a deep unneeded breath. She has a feeling that he will destroy more of his office.

"Well let's hear it." Eric says looking as if he is bracing for impact.

"She called you an "infuriating, egoistical and a chauvinist pig!" She is enraged that you destroyed her car and says she will buy her own replacement car. She says "she will simply just walk or call a cab instead". She hates when you call her Lover and that she is not a kept woman. She is pissed that you would not let her buy her "own" stuff and does not believe you "understand what century we are currently living in". She is also unhappy with the way you handled glamouring Steve in Best Buy." Pam says while saying a prayer to her self, while trying to maintain a smug look. At least this will give her more ammo to tease him with.

Eric stands up growls and smashes his computer. Pam sighs.

"Bring Ginger in here now."

"Yes Master."

Pam returns to the office with Ginger in tow.

"Ginger tell me what a kept woman is" Eric demands with authority.

Ginger looks around trying to figure out what is going on, surveying the damage.

"Master, a kept woman is a whore or a mistress. She receives presents, as well as having her bills and living expenses paid in exchange for sexual favors. Would you like me to be your kept woman master?" Ginger says batting her eyes at Eric looking hopeful.

Eric in a rage picks up his desk and smashes it into a million pieces.

"Glamour her and get her out of my office now!"

Pam nods, leaving quickly dragging Ginger with her. Pam returns a few moments later, looking equally delighted and annoyed at the mess.

"Order a new desk and have it here with in the hour. And have someone clean up this mess. Inform me when Steve and Bobby get here. I will be in my booth."

"Yes Master." Pam states.

N: An hour later in Fangtasia.

"Master, Bobby has just arrived. Where would you like to meet with him?" Pam asks.

"Have him sent to my office and instruct the staff that we are not to be disturbed. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master. Can I watch?" Pam asks looking delirious happy. Pam has always hated Bobby and has wanted to drain him for years.

"Come along Pam. It is time to teach Bobby some respect for my Lover." Eric says in a decisive tone.

N: Eric walks in to his office, sits in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk. There is a brief knock on the door, Chow enters with Bobby. Eric looks up, motions for Bobby to sit and for Chow to leave.

"Good evening Master, How I may be of assistance tonight" Bobby says in his normal tone, totally oblivious to the danger he is currently in.

"Bobby I have heard some disturbing news, regarding how you have been handling my affairs." Eric says in calm voice that is only a facade.

"Master, I do not know, what you are speaking of, I always carry out your orders to the letter." Bobby says looking affronted.

In a flash Eric is a mere inch from Bobby's face, growling fiercely, eyes glowing with fangs extended.

"Do you deny that you think my Lover is a gold digging whore and a trailer trash bitch?" Eric grabs Bobby by the throat, holding him in mid air, as if he is a rag doll. Eric growls again in his face and then he unleashes an ear deafening roar. Eric throws Bobby with such force he goes through a chair, causing it to shatter, then slides across the floor slamming in to the wall. As a result of Bobby's collision with the wall, he was wedged in to a hole in the drywall in the shape of his body.

"Bbbbbb…I ..but … I didn't…" Bobby speaks incoherently, stuck in the wall, with blood running down his face.

"For the first time ever Master, Bobby appears to be speechless." Pam says chuckling to herself, enjoying Bobby's fear.

"But… But… I never said those things out loud." Bobby stampers.

"So we have finally reached the core of the matter. You think just because you didn't speak it out loud, you can think disrespectful things about my Lover." Eric says getting in Bobby face, with his fangs down.

"Disrespecting my Lover is the same as disrespecting me. She is MINE. You are nothing but easily replaceable blood bag!" Eric growls, with the power level in the room jumping up a few levels.

Eric walks back to his desk and sits down, putting his feet up.  
"Now what should we do with this pathetic vermin?" Eric says with boredom while looking over at Pam.

Pam raises an eye brow. She knows this game well.

"Master, I think we should torture him, I would love to hear his pathetic screams. However I would have to change my shoes first, I would hate to get blood on them." Pam says motioning towards her designer pumps, then looking at her nails in a bored manner. She understands this is one of Eric's scare tactics, while secretly hoping for the torture option.

"Pam, when I have finished glamouring him, you will take him to the basement for punishment."

"Yes Master" Pam says gleefully.

"Bobby, you will not think or speak any thing disrespectful about my Lover, no matter what she says or does. You will worship the ground she walks on, as if she were a goddess. You will do what ever she requests, as long as it does not go against my orders and will not result in harm to me, her or Pam. Is that understood?" Eric says while glamouring him.

"Yes Master." Bobby says with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Pam, take him down stairs and chain him to the wall naked for 3 nights. Punish him as you wish and whip him at least 10 lashes per night for his vagrant disrespect. Bobby, I expect to never to deal with this behavior again. Next time I will kill you and it will not be quick." Eric commands.

N: Pam pulls Bobby out of the dry wall and drops him on the floor, he is down on his knees before his Master. He crying profusely and begging for forgiveness. His whole body is trembling with fear. Pam grabs him and throws him into the basement, and then she follows him down the stairs with an excited look in her eyes, licking her lips. She has hated Bobby from the moment she saw him. In the past 3 years she has requested permission to punish him, torture him and drain him as a reward for pleasing her Master. Her requests always have been denied. Now she finally gets to have some fun!

N: About an hour later, Pam returns to Eric's office to update him on the status of Bobby punishment. Pam knocks then enters.

"Enter"

"Master, I have secured Bobby to the wall and have administered his punishment. He is blubbering like an idiot, I have enjoyed it immensely. There is nothing more for filling then dolling out punishment to a spineless vermin. Thank you Master." Pam says looking at her master respectfully with a look of fulfillment in her eyes.

"Think nothing of it. You are an excellent child, deserving of such a reward."

"In my time when courting a woman you would send presents of mead, linen and servants. I want to send Sookie a gift. I am planning to make Steve subservient to me, after his punishment has concluded. Then I will command him to be Sookie's day man and servant. This would make a suitable gift yes? Eric says with a completely serious face.

"Master, I do not think Sookie would care to have Steve as a servant. From what I gathered from her, she strongly dislikes him. Perhaps you could interview some candidates to find one she would find more acceptable."

"I will take you opinions under advisement. Let me know when Steve arrives. Have someone come and repair this wall tomorrow."

"Yes Master." Pam returns out to the bar to await Steve's arrival.

N: About 20 minutes later at Fangtasia:

"_Master Steve is here. Where do you want to meet with him_?_" _Pam says using mind speak.

"_Bring him to my office."_ Eric answers also using mind speak.

Pam knocks on the office door.

"Enter"

Pam escorts Steve into the office; he is trembling like a leaf.

"Ah, Steve I see you have finally arrived. Sit." Steve sits down, looking around for a means of escape.

"I commanded you here, so I can administer your punishment for your thoughts about my Lover. This behavior is unacceptable." Eric growls with authority.

"She is mine! You will not think sexual things about her! EVER! Is that understood?" Eric is suddenly around the desk in Steve's face, growling with his fangs down.

"Y..e..s." Steve speaks meekly and shakily.

"The correct answer is Yes Master. Is that understood?" Eric growls.

"Ye..sss Master" Steve croaks out.

Eric sits back in his chair putting his feet back on top of his desk.

"You will quit your job, you now work for me. I own you and your life. If you try to escape, I will kill you. You will run errands for me during the day. My Lover has band my day man from her home, so from now on you will carry out my orders that pertain to her. You will deliver my gifts to her and run errands for her. You will train with my day man Bobby. Once your training is complete, you will be at my Lovers beck and call. She is a telepath; so you will watch your thoughts. You will not think any disrespectful or sexual thoughts at her. If your do, your punishment will be a slow painful death. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master" Steve says and Pam smirks.

"Pam take this pathetic human to the basement. You will punish him as you have punished Bobby. You will whip him at least 10 lashes a night and hold him for 3 nights. When his punishment has concluded, you are to over see his transition runs smoothly, to be my new day man. Make sure he gives everyone from his former life a plausible excuse for his departure. Then get him to fill out the new hire paper work and get him on the insurance. He will stay with Bobby till his training is complete."

"Yes Master"

"_Oh the fun I get to have this week"_ Pam thinks to her self, as she grabs Steve to take him to the basement to meet Bobby and to administer his punishment.

N: Eric sits back in his chair, with a self satisfied smirk. He enjoys the sounds of Bobby's and Steve's screams.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fellow readers!

In this chapter I have some intentional English and spelling fopars. (Also know as Faux pas). I did this for the character of Lafayette.

In my world, the way the characters speak is this:

Lafayette speaks in a combination of poor English, idioms, southern slang and a dash of Ebonics. I did this on purpose for his character only. It makes him feel more real to me.

Sookie speaks Southern slang, with a few dashes of idioms and normal English. She also uses occasional big words since she enjoys reading and has a word of the day calendar. So she has a larger vocabulary then most.

Eric and Pam speak proper American English, with very little slang or idioms of any kind. Since they mostly speak with other vamps, who do not speak with slang or idioms. Pam sometimes picks up a few slang terms or idioms from Dear Abby.

Tara speaks normal English with a dash of southern slang.

So any place that Lafayette is not speaking, are mistakes. I have read it 5 times now, so I hope I caught them all. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 7**

I wake up and stretch out my body. The sun is shining brightly though the windows into my room. It is a beautiful day. I get up and handle my human needs. I look in the mirror and notice that the sparkle is slowly coming back to my eyes. It must be my revenge plan for the infuriating, Sex God, Eric Northman! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see his face! I head to the kitchen and start the coffee maker and make myself some eggs and bacon. When the food is ready I sit down and enjoy my food and coffee. Then I clean up the kitchen, get out my old To Do List and use it to write a new one.

To Do List:  
1). See about getting some self defense stuff.  
2). Pave the driveway  
3). Buy some paint.  
4). Sign up for cable TV.  
5). Get a new mattress.  
6). Buy supplies for my revenge on Eric.  
7). Buy supplies for party.

Ok enough horsing around, time to get some stuff done. I pick up the phone and call the cable company. It takes 4 days past forever to get a real live person on the line. I hate those automated phone systems. I have to say my name 10 times before the automated system finally understands my name is Sookie Stackhouse. Do they really think that using these annoying phone systems helps them get more customers? I think not! Finally it get routed to a customer service agent. The agent asks me so many questions, that I begin to wonder if she is going to next ask me, for a sample of my DNA! I order standard cable, with a DVR box (I saw it on a commercial, I mean who would ever think you can pause live TV!), cable internet service and the premium channel HBO on demand. I am so excited! I have never had cable before and everyone is always talking about the awesome shows they have on HBO. I can't wait to check them out! I make an appointment for 5:00 today to have my cable hooked up and my router install for internet service.

Ok the paint samples. I go through all of them and separate them into piles based on which room I think they will look best in. Then I take each pile of samples to the appropriate room and find a place to tape them to the wall. I hope this will help me decide. It least every one is coming over tonight. Lafayette and Pam are good with picking out colors; maybe I could ask their options.

Then I get out the phone book and look up drive way pavers. I find a company called Herveaux and Son. I call and schedule an appointment for someone name Alcide to come by to give me an estimate at 11:00 tomorrow.

It is 10:15. I decide to go take a shower and get dressed for the day. The Geek squad is scheduled to get here at 11:00. Then I have some shopping to do. So I shower, cover myself from head to toe in Honey scented body lotion. I brush my hair and curl the ends. I apply very little make up. I really have no need for makeup, ever since I sucked those bullets out of Eric's chest. At least he is useful for something besides annoying me to death and shameless flirting. I dress in a pair of low rise jeans and a tank top that says Southern Bell. I hope I have some time this week to layout and get some sun. It is my one vise.

It is now 11:00. I hear the door bell and answer it. It is Geek squad. I see the trademark Geek squad car parked in front of my house. I also see the stupid "Mine" car has magically returned to my drive way. GRRRRRR. Damn Eric! Stupid Viking with his asinine car! I am so going to get him back for this!

"Hello, are you Miss Stackhouse? I am Rick from the Geek squad." He is a short skinny man, with black hair, brown eyes and dress in the standard Geek squad attire.

"Yes, I am Miss Stackhouse, nice to meet you Rick. Please come in." I say after shaking his hand and checking his head to make sure he is on the up and up.

Rick carries in my new printer and sets it on the kitchen table.

"So where would you like me to set this up?"

"Right here, in the living room will be fine. Can I get you a drink?" I say suddenly remembering my manners.

"No, thank you I am not thirsty, but thanks for asking. Ok, I am going to get this printer set up for you."

"Do I know you from some where?" I ask feeling perplexed.

"Your name does sound familiar." Rick says thinking hard.

"I know, didn't you date my friend Lafayette last year? I think we ran into you, when we where out clubbing." I say suddenly remembering where I know him from.

"Yes, that was me. I thought you name looked familiar! How is that hooker doing?" Rick says pleasantly surprised by this development.

"He is doing great, he is coming over tonight. I will tell him I saw you!"

"You tell that bitch I will see him in 3 weeks at the gay pride festival."

"I didn't know there was such a thing. We don't hear about much out here, in the boon docks." I said.

"I am on the planning committee for the gay pride week celebration. You should go with Lafayette. I believe his is still looking for a dance partner for the dance competition. The competition is being held before the ball. I remember you are quite the dancer."

"I will have to remember to ask him about that! Thanks for the heads up! Maybe I will see you there. Well I will leave you too it."

I have him set it up the printer on the hutch. I will have to add buying a desk, to my To Do list and clear out the guest room to set it up as an office.

I head to the kitchen and unpack my new computer from the box and boot it up. Then I pull the tags off the carrying case and put all the warranty information in a folder with the receipt stapled to it. I place the folder in the filing cabinet, with all the other warranty information Gran always kept. By the time I am done, Rick has finished setting up the printer in the living room.

"Wow that was fast!" I say in surprise.

"When you have someone that actually knows what they are doing, it doesn't long at all." Rick says with a smirk.

He walks into the kitchen and gets to work setting up my Lap top. He configures it to work with the printer. He asks me about my personal settings and helps me adjust the font to a bigger size and change the screen background to a picture of a beautiful water fall. We set up the screen saver. I choose the star field. It looks like you are going at Warp 10 on the star ship Enterprise. It is so neat!

"Ok, your lap top is all set and your printer is working. I have printed a test page, to make sure it is working properly. He then shows me how to open internet explorer, type in an internet address and how to save websites to my favorites.

"Here is my card. Give us a call if you have any problems or need any thing else set up. It was very nice to see you again! Don't forget to tell that hot piece of ass Lafayette I said hello!" Rick says laughing his way out the door.

"Thanks so much for your help Rick. I will keep my eye out for you at the celebration. It was nice to see you again." I say as I walk Rick out.

Imagine running into Rick like that. What are the odds?

I grab my purse and head out to the "MINE" car. I roll my eyes. First I am going to go to the DMV. I am going to get a new license plate and get rid of the "MINE" one. I will have to ask Jason if I can borrow the shot gun for shooting practice. The "MINE" plate would make an excellent target.

So I drive to the DMV and get a new custom license plate. The lady at the counter tells me only Eric Northman can alter the tags. I had to threaten to call the lady's husband and tell him that she is having an affair with her boss (who is a woman) in order to get her to agree to change it. I am hoping that Eric will not make a big deal, out of me changing it, since I only changed one letter. I can only hope. The new plate says "FINE". I walk out to my car and switch out the license plates. I throw the old one in the back seat. There, now this car is bearable to drive. Take that Eric!

With that done, I head over to the mall and go to the sleep number bed store. I walk in to the store and look at all the models they have on display. I walk over to the classic series, which are on sale! Luck me!. I lie down and start to play with the remote. I find that my sleep number is 34. This is the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on. I can't wait to buy one, get it home and sleep on it. I purchase the mattress, and then set up delivery and removal of the old one for tomorrow. They will be by at my house at 1:00pm. I can't wait.

As I am walking through the mall, I pass a display for Bare Minerals makeup. I have seen the informal many times. So when the sales lady offers to do my make up, I could not pass up the opportunity. She gently applies it to my face and it feels soft and weightless. Like my skin is covered by the finest, thinnest breathable silk. I purchase a set for myself, Pam, Tara and Lafayette. They just have to try this stuff. Maybe tonight we can give each other makeovers during the movies. It would be so much fun!

Now it is time to go to Staples. Once inside I walk over to the desks and pick one out. The one I decide on is cherry colored with a special area just for the printer. It has lots of drawers and shelves to store stuff. Then I pick up a screw driver and a hammer set, so I can put these things together. I have one of the reps bring it to the register, along with a new dark brown, executive, leather office chair, so I can continue to shop.

I head over to the custom print center. It is time to get the supplies I need, for my revenge on Eric. I laugh to myself at the stunt I am planning to pull. His face will be priceless. I order 5 cases of custom printed post it notes in pastel colors, on rush order. They will be ready tomorrow by 9:00. Then I grab 3 rolls of duck tape, 4 rolls of craft paper, a pair of scissors, a razor blade (box cutter style) and a digital picture frame that plays 60 second movies. I take it all to the register and pay for it. I pull around front and one of the guys from the store helps me load the desk and chair box into the "Fine" car.

I head to the video store. I pick out Sleepless in Seattle, City of angels, Pride and prejudice (2005) and Disney's Beauty and the Beast. After that I drive to The Cheese cake factory. I buy a Godiva Chocolate cheesecake and then start on my way home.

As I am driving, I pass a neon sign shop and get a brilliant idea, so I decide to stop in, to check it out. They make the neon signs that stores put in their windows, that flash the word "open". I walk in and look around. Apparently this shop makes the signs on site, as well as plaques. I look through their catalog and order a special sign and plaque for Mr. Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5. I am so sure he will just love it. NOT! I laugh to myself. They inform me my order will be ready for me to pick up tomorrow at noon.

I remember I need a few things from the supermarket for the party tonight, so I stop at Food lion. I pick up 10 bars a piece of Dove chocolate and Hershey's Chocolate in every favor they have. Then I grab some soda, coffee and 3 gallons of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, in our favorite flavors. I check out and drive the rest of the way home.

It takes me a few trips, but I get it all into the house, with the exception of the desk and chair. They are too heavy for me to carry. So I decide to call Jason and ask him to stop by to help me carry it in.  
"Hey Jason"  
"Hey Sis"  
"Do you have time to stop by; I need help carrying in a desk I bought."

"Sure, no problem Sookie. I will be by in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

"That would be great! Also can I borrow your shot gun? I want to have a little target practice."

"Sure, I guess so. You are not having any problems are you?"

"No, I just have a license plate I would like to take my anger out on. Don't worry I am fine."

"Mmm. Ok, I will drop it off."

"Great thanks so much Jason! Bye now."

"Bye Sis, see ya soon."

I decide to cook lunch. Jason will be hungry when he gets here. So I bake 2 chicken breasts, mash some potatoes and make a nice salad. Just when I am finishing up Jason arrives.

"Hey Sis, I see you made lunch."

"I figured you would be hungry."

We sit down to eat, and start going over the latest town gossip. Apparently Mrs. Fortenberry is trying to fix Sam up with this nice girl from the Clip and curl. Sam is not interested in her at all, but Mrs. Fortenberry won't take no for an answer and keeps trying. She thinks Sam has been single for to long and needs to find a nice girl.

Once we are done eating, Jason carries in the desk and chair for me and places them in the living room.

"Ok, sis I brought those in for you. I put the shot gun and the shells on the top shelf of the front closet, where Gran used to keep it. Please be careful with it. I have to go back to work. I will see you later. Thanks for lunch!"

"See you later Jason. Thanks for your help" I say while giving him a hug goodbye.

I spend the next few hours rearranging the guest bed room and putting together the desk and chair. Before I know it is 5:00 and the cable guy is at the door.

"Hello Miss, Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" Said the Cable installer, as he looks up at me from his clip board. He is tall and thin, with red hair and freckles.

"Hi I am Frank; I am here to install your cable."

"Yes, come in, it is nice to meet you, Frank" I shake his hand, while listening to his thoughts to check for danger. I didn't find anything to cause alarm. His mind is fuzzy like Sam's.

"Where would you like this set up?"

"In the living room for the DVR and in my office for the router, Thanks so much!"

I show him to the living room and to the new computer room and then I leave him to his work. I start getting every thing together for tonight's party. I still have plenty of True blood in the Fridge. I get a large party plate out and start to rearrange all the chocolate on it. I take the movies to the living room and put them on the coffee table along with the plate of chocolate.

The cable guy tells me the cable is on and hooked up. He teaches me how to use the DVR and the new on screen menu guide. He also shows me the HBO on Demand channel and how to use it. Then he heads to my new office to hook up the router for my new cable internet. He configures my laptop to work on the network and sets up my new email account. Once he is done, he picks up his stuff and heads out.

It is 7:00 and everyone will be here soon. So I go take another shower (to relax) and get ready. Since this is a post break up pity party, the standard attire is PJ's. So I slip into my favorite pair of cotton PJ's. It is a PJ pants and tank top set with a cute butterfly pattern on them.

I sit down on the couch and start playing with the DVR. I can set it to record my favorite shows, so I set it to tape Hero's. Before I know it is 8:00 and my door bell is ringing. I head to the door and open it.

It is Tara and Lafayette! I invite them in and give them both a big hug.

"Ok, Boys and girls, what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Coming to America" Says Tara.

"Oh I love that movie! Great choice!" I say to Tara.

"What movie did you bring Lafayette?"

"Hooker, I broughts my favs, the movie Gia. The bitch in that movie is something else!"

"I have seen that one isn't it really sad at the end?" I said confused why he choose that movie.

"Girl you knows it, I still loves it anyways!" Lafayette says with a priceless look.

I walk them to the living room and just as we sit down, the door bell rings again. I walk to the door to answer it. It is Pam.

"Hey Pam! Won't you come in?"

"Thank you my telepathic friend. Did you forget to dress today?" Pam says looking perplexed at my choice of clothes. Then she scopes out the place with her eyes, looking for all the exits, like vamps always do when entering a new place.

"Well PJ's are standard attire, for a post boyfriend pity party. I am sorry I forgot to mention it. I have some you can borrow if you want." I say sincerely.

"No that is aright, I am quite happy with my attire." Pam states as we walk the living room.

Tara and Lafayette look up in shock at Pam.

"Oh sorry guys, I forgot to mention that I invited Pam. Pam this is Tara and Lafayette. Tara and Lafayette this is Pam." I say making introductions, like a good little hostess.

They all nod at each other and Pam sits in a chair. I had forgot that Lafayette had met Pam before. But he doesn't look afraid anymore. I will have to ask Pam about that later.

"So Pam, what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Fatal Attraction and Body of Evidence." Pam says as she hands me the movies.

"Pam isn't Fatal Attraction the movie where a married man has a one night stand with a woman. She goes crazy and goes after the man's family?"

"Yes, that is the plot of the movie. You said to bring your favorite girl movie, so I did." Pam says as if it is obvious to everyone.

"Isn't Body of Evidence the movie were Madonna plays a killer on trial for murder, who seduces her lawyer so he will defend her better?"

"Body of Evidence, hooker I remember that movie. Don't Madonna get her freaks on, on a car in the middles of a parking garage, on top of somes broken glass. Then pours hot wax on the lawyers and while she rides him?" Lafayette says raising an eye brow.

Tara looks around with her mouth open, not believing the topic of conversation has turn to this.

"Yes, I see you have seen the movie." Pam says in a bored tone.

"Mmm, Pam it is supposed to be a romantic movie. That doesn't sound romantic to me."

"Romance is in the eye of the beholder Sookie." Pam says with wise expression on her face.

"Ok then."

"What did you pick out Sookie? We have all told you what we brought." Tara asks.

"I rented Sleepless in Seattle, City of angels, Pride and prejudice (2005) and Disney's Beauty and the Beast."

"Hooker, I am not gonna watch no Disney movie! Bitch please! Haven't we watch that ones enough growings ups? You probably knows every word in that movie, you seens it so many times!" Lafayette says exacerbated.

"Really Sookie, we are not going to watch Beauty and the Beast with you! I love you girl, but it only goes so far!"

"What is this movie Beauty and the Beast, that has the both of you so adamantly protesting to watching?" Pam says intrigued.

"It is a cartoon movie for kids about a girl who loves to read, who is chased after by an arrogant man. She rescues her father from a castle by trading herself for him. In the castle lives a handsome prince. He was cursed and turned into a Beast, who then falls in love with the girl. Sookie has made us watch this movie multiable times. It was cute at first, but I can's stomach watching it again. Sorry Girl." Tara explains to Pam.

"It least you picked out some other movies. I hate it when you only choose kid romance cartoons. Remember that summer a few years back, when the two of us slept over for a week?" Tara says.

"Shit ya! She had us watchens Sleeping beauty, Cinderella and the Princess Bride. It made me want to bitch slap the 3 good Fairies and knock outs the next person I saws who said "As you wish"."

"Sorry guys. We can watch something else." I say feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Why did you rent City of angels? That is one sad movie. Do you really want to watch it? I mean the girl dies at the end." Tara says trying to discourage Sookie from anything too sad.

"Ok you are right. I will put on Coming to America. That movie always makes me feel better." I put in the movie.

"Coming to America? I have not heard of this movie." Pam says.

"It is a romantic Comedy. Eddie Murphy is a prince who is betrothen to marry a mindless woman, which he doesn't want to marry. He goes out into the world to look for love, who he hopes to marry instead. It is very funny."

Then I go to the kitchen heat up a True blood for Pam. While I am waiting for it to heat, I grab the cheese cake from the frig and cut 3 slices, then places them on plates. I pours 3 glasses of milk, then carries it all to the living room on a tray. I pass the blood to Pam and the cheesecake to Tara and Lafayette.

"Girl is this a cheesecake from the cheesecake factory? Oh my God this is good!"

"Yes, I bought a whole cheese cake today. It is a Godiva chocolate cheesecake. I thought I deserved a little treat and decide to share. You like it?" I say taking a bite and savoring the taste.

"Hooker, I couldn't be happier if you hit me with a magic happy stick." Lafayette mumbles with his mouth full.

"A magic happy stick, what in the world are you talking about? I have no idea what that means." I say looking confused.

"Never mind Hooker, tells us what happen between you and your man. You been avoiding telling us for long enough."

"Hold on that thought. I have a present for you all first." Sookie runs out of the room to grab the Bare minerals makeup she bought today. She had the girl gift wrap them.  
She hands one to each of her guests and waits for them to unwrap them.

"Sookie you didn't! I have always wanted to try this! Thanks Sook!" Tara Beams.

"Hooker you knows you makeup, I heard this is some high quality shit." Lafayette goes on approvingly.

"Do you like it Pam?" I say with a worried look.

"Thank you Sookie. No one has just given me a present before. I look forward to trying this product. It is the one they have on the infomercial on TV, yes?" Pam says looking shocked she received a gift.

"Yes, it is the one from the infomercial. I bought them at the mall today. I got a free makeover with it and loved it! So I bought some for myself and each of you. I thought we could play with them tonight!" Sookie says happily at the prospect.

"Oh, Lafayette you will never guess who I saw today?"

"Who Hooker?"

"Remember last year when Tara had the Flu, you asked me to go out clubbing with you? I believe you said you need to get your "dancing Freak on"."

"Yes, whats ofs it?

"Well we ran in to your ex-boyfriend Rick that night. I saw him today! He is working with the Geek squad and set up my new printer! He told me to tell you hello!"

"Shit, that bitch is with the Geek squad! I bet his fine ass looked tasty in that get up!" Lafayette laughs his ass off.

We all start busting up laughing! Pam even looked amused! Well as amused as she ever looks.

"Lafayette, you bitch, you didn't tell me about gay pride celebration they are having in 3 weeks. Rick tells me you are still looking for a dance partner for the dance competition. You never asked me." I said pouting.

"Hooker, like I would ask when you are dating a possessive vamp, like Bill. I values my life you knows."

"Well I am not anymore! You want me to dance with you? What are the dances? You know how much I love to dance!"

"We alls knows about you and dancing. I would loves to have you as a partner. We shoulds be able to wipe the floor with Rick's ass! Yous a life savor Sook! Now I won't have to hear that Bitches mouth!"

"It's a competition with 5 different dances. To wins you have to have the highest average score. The first is a tango, the second is salsa, the third is Disco, fourth is Voguing and the final is break dancing. Then we are doing a group dance tribute to the King of Pop. I think the song is Beat it this year. The prize for winnings is $10,000, a new Beamer and our names on the dance hall of fame! Thens we get to be judges for next year!"

"Well that sounds interesting. I have never Vogued or Breaked danced before. Do you have a routine picked out and out fits for us?"

"We wills have to pick the songs and makes a routine. Bitch you know I design clothes. You will be stylin Lafayette originals."

"This is going to be so much fun! I hope I have enough time to learn it all"

"Don't look at me! You got yourself into this volunteering." Tara says laughing.

"Besides, isn't like one of your superpowers to learn any thing you see. It should be easy for you!" Tara says with an all knowing look.

"True, but a girl can still worry. I have never been in a competition before." I say taking a deep breath.

Pam raises an eye brow at the mention of super powers.

"Ooh I love this part of the movie. It is so funny when Arsenio Hall dresses up like a woman and hits on Eddie Murphy and himself!" I laugh out loud watching the scene.

"What do you mean he is hitting on his self?" Pam inquires.

"In this movie Eddie Murphy and Arsenio Hall dress up and play as many of the characters as they can. They liked the challenge it posed. In the barber shop every one is either Eddie Murphy or Arsenio Hall. There are no other actors. It is all wigs and make up. In this scene, Arsenio plays an ugly girl who hits on them. It is pretty cool!" Sookie tells Pam, who is astonished that anyone would go through that much trouble.

"Enough avoiding it Sookie, tell us what happened with Bill." Tara says trying to get Sookie back on track.

Sookie grabs a tissue box from one of the side tables.

"Bill took me out to dinner at an expensive restaurant and reserved the entire building for the night. The only people in the building, was the staff and us. It was very romantic. He proposed to me." I take a deep breath and sobbed.

Tara pats my shoulder in encouragement.

"I couldn't answer him, I wanted to answer, but I just couldn't. I wanted to yell no and run out of there. At the same time I wanted to yell yes and jump in his arms and kiss him to his final death. But instead I ran to the bathroom to hide and think. All I could think of was, if I could stand to be with him for the rest of my life and was I really willing to give up having children. Would he still love me when I got old and had wrinkles. He would still be the same. Plus we had been fighting so much about almost everything. He had started to ignore me, spending all his time on his computer, before we even went on the trip to Dallas. I was thinking that night before he picked me up that maybe I should just break up with him. Then he proposed. I think he might have proposed just because he is jealous of Sam and Eric."

"Well did you answer him?" Tara says completely enthralled with my story.

"Hooker, you can't leave us hanging like that. What did you says?" Lafayette says trying to pull the information out of me.

Pam looks at me like she is trying to remember every word I am saying, as if there is going to be a test afterwards.

"I came out of the bathroom and he was gone. The room looked like a disaster area. I never got to answer him." I start to sob and hyperventilate.

"What was your answer? Where did he go?" They both ask in unison.

"I was planning to answer yes. It is not like I get marriage proposal every day. It is natural for the relationship to head towards marriage. He just caught me completely off guard. I mean people normally date for at least a year before getting married. But I am not normal and neither was he."

"So where was he and do you have the ring?" Tara says questioning me.

"Yes, I have the ring." I pull it out of the box and show the 3 of them. I hear ooos and Ahs all around. Now how to tell them the rest, without saying anything they are not allowed to know.

"Bill was taken by the vampire police for crimes he committed in the 1940's. He and his maker have been sentence to vamp prison for 100 years. Then on top of that, I found out that Bills maker ordered him to propose to me and then to kill me on our wedding night. She was jealous that he loved me and not her. So she ordered him to kill me. Can you believe that? Too kill me." I am overtaken again with uncontrollable sobs.

Tara and Lafayette hug me tight and tell me it will be all right and that I am strong and will survive this. Pam just looks at us as if she is observing a bizarre ritual on the discovery channel, which she has never seen before.

Once my sobs are once again under control, I look up and ask for my ice cream.

Tara walks to the kitchen and pulls 3 gallons of ice cream out of the freezer and grabs 3 spoons. She hands me my favorite chocolate mouse tracks. I grab the spoon and tear off the lid and stick in my spoon. I put a large heaping scoop in my mouth and moan at its chocolate goodness. Tara and Lafayette follow soot.

Pam gets up and walk to the kitchen to get her self another blood.

For the next few minutes we sit together speechless and lost in our own heads. Pam returns with her blood in hand and sits down.

"I can't believe it. He was my first real kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything and I will never see him again. I miss his companionship and having someone to share what happen in my day with. My nights are so lonely now. Will I ever find someone else? I guess I was just meant to spend my life alone; I can't date human men. I can't stand to hear there thoughts. And even if I could figure out how to block out all their thoughts and I got married to one and if I had children, they could inherit my curse. They could be an outcast just like me. Crazy Sookie, that no one wants. Not to mention the danger my life is always in. It is no life for a child. I guess I need to give up that childish pipe dream, of a husband that loves me and kids living in a house with a white picket fence." I sob and then shove another scope of ice cream in my mouth.

"Oh, Sookie, I am sure that someone out there was made just for you. You will not spend your life alone. What about Sam, he loves you. He has been in love with you for years. You could marry him." Tara says in a soothing and encouraging voice.

"That's true, but I am not in love with Sam. To me he is like the big brother I always wish I had. I couldn't marry him, just to avoid being alone. It is not fair to him. He deserves to be loved and find happiness. Plus he wants kids. I don't want to pass on my curse. I am sure he will find someone, he is a great guy." I say in a sad voice.

"Sook, you don't knows that you will pass it on to your kids. Look at Jason and your cousin Hadley theys don't have any gifts. You could be worrying over nothing. You could have perfectly normal kids." Lafayette says trying to encourage me, into not to give up my dream.

"But it would be selfish of me, to have kids, knowing that they could end up being cursed like me" I say trying to get them to understand.

"You could always choose Eric. He could love you. He has had feelings for you for a while. Even more so after, you stayed with Godric when he met the sun." Pam says as if it is completely obvious choice.

"He told you about that? I don' know. It is hard to believe Eric feels anything but lust and anger. Eric only wants to own me, use me, and then throw me away when he grows bored with me. The only reason he is interested in me at all is because I am a challenge, since I can't be glamoured. He would just end up breaking my heart." Sookie says laughing at the idea that Eric could ever love her and sobbing because he won't.

"You are mistaken about the Master. He does have feelings for you; he has never shown so much interest in a human before. I just do not think he understands the feelings he is having for you. He has never had a relationship and it has been a long time since he has allowed himself to feel anything." Pam says with an introspective look on her face.

"And I will drain you all if you tell anyone." Pam says looking menacing and completely serious.

"My night is not complete, until I have been threatened by you Pam." I say with a teasing look and a wink.

"I don't know abouts you muthers Fuckers, but I want to try out this new shit, Sookie bought us."

We spend the next few hours giving each other makeovers with the Bare Mineral products and watching movies. Pam even looks like, she might be enjoying herself.

Not long after that Tara and Lafayette decided to head on home. I hug them goodbye and walk them to the door. Once they are gone I walk back to the living room to talk some more to Pam.

"Pam, I wanted to know if Eric has any important meetings tomorrow."

"Why is that my telepathic friend?" Pam says raising an eye brow with interest.

"If I tell you, do you have to tell him?"

"I have my way to get around that order, if I so choose."

"I am planning my revenge on Eric for the "MINE" car. I was planning to do it tomorrow night. But I wanted to make sure he was going to be there to see it, that he didn't have any important meetings and that you could be there."

"What are you planning?"

"I don't want to tell you too much it will spoil the surprise. I can tell you it is annoying and sarcastic. I was hoping you would follow behind him when he goes to his office. This way you can take his picture when he sees it and email it to me. I think you should be able to get at least one or two, before he destroys your phone. I really want to see the expression on his face! But I have a feeling he will get angry and it would be much safer for me to be at home, when he finds it. Could you do that? Will you help me?" Sookie says looking hopeful for her Vampire friends help.

"This will not harm him will it?"

"No, not unless you vamps have problems with paper, duck tape, plaques, movie picture frames and neon signs."

"Oh this is going to be good. I can just feel it. You are always so entertaining! I can't wait! You can count on me; I will get your pictures. I will even bring back up phones, just in case!"

"How can we make sure no one goes into his office before him?"

"You could lock the door on your way out of the office. That will keep the human staff out. I will get there early to make sure no Vamps go in." Pam volunteers.  
"What time does he normally get to the club?"

"He should be there at about 8:00 tomorrow night. I will be there at 7:00."

"Ok, so I will have to make sure I leave for home by 7:00, so I get home before finds it. Here is my email. Don't forget to program it into you phone so you can email it, fast."

"Trust me I won't forget. I want you to email the pictures back to my home email, so I can get a copies printed!" Pam laughs evilly.

"How are you planning to get in?

"When Jason and I were kids, he taught me how to pick locks. I am planning to pick the lock on the back door of the club. Unless you have a key I can borrow?"

"Here take this spare key. I will come and get it from you tomorrow night after your revenge! I noticed you changed the license plate on the "MINE" car. The new tag is in genus. "FINE" that is too funny! Dear Abby says that when a woman says "its fine" that it really means nothing is fine!" Pam says looking amused.

"Dear Abby is a wise woman!" I laugh out loud.

"Why wasn't Lafayette afraid of you? He acted so terrified last time he saw you."

"After you told me about this party, I decided to glamour the memories from his mind, that made him afraid of me. This way we all could enjoy the evening."

"That was great thinking Pam! Are you planning to leave him that way?"

"Yes I was planning to leave his memory of the time in the basement of Fangtasia erased. Unless you prefer for me to restore it?"

"No, that is perfectly fine. He will be able to function much better without those memories. I think he was developing some kind of stress disorder. It was so nice to see him back to his old self! Thanks Pam!" I smile a true smile at her.

"Well Pam I am tired and I have a revenge plot to complete tomorrow. I am going to go bed. Night Pam." I shock Pam by giving her a hug. Then walk her to the door.

"Night Sookie"

Then she was gone.

I crawl into bed and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers!

Sorry, this is a short chapter. I hope you like it! Chapter 9 will be Sookie's revenge, her POV.

**Chapter 8**

2 hours later at Fangtasia:

N: Eric is sitting in his office working on payroll, when he hears a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"Pam, I see you have finally returned from Sookie's party. What do you have to report?" Eric looks up from his computer, giving Pam his full attention and an inquisitive look.

"Good evening Master. The party was quite unique and intriguing; I have never attended anything like it. Sookie's friends Lafayette and Tara were in attendance. We proceed to watched and discuss numerous movies. We participated in a human bonding ritual, of giving each other makeovers. Then Sookie made plans to participate in a dance competition in 3 weeks. There are 5 required dances. They are the Tango, Salsa, Disco, Voguing, Break Dancing and a group dance that is a tribute to someone called the King of Pop." Pam reports.

"What is Voguing and Break Dancing? I am unfamiliar with this King of Pop, why does he require tribute?"

"I am not acquainted with those dances either. I shall Google it for you. Perhaps I can find a video demonstration. I will email you a link. I will also have to conduct research on this King of Pop."

"Excellent Pam, I look forward to your email. Continue."

"Tara inadvertently spoke of a power Sookie has, to learn anything she sees." Pam says knowing this would peak my interest.

"That is an intriguing skill. I will call my contacts to investigate its possible origins. Perhaps we will be able to discover what Sookie is."

"There was also a discussion regarding Compton's and Sookie's relationship, in detail. She was leaking. They also spoke about the Shifter. She even discussed her thoughts on having children. She revealed is afraid she will spend the rest of her life alone and unloved because human males think she is crazy, due to her telepathy. I learned quite a lot about our telepathic friend. I will email you a detailed transcript of the evening." Pam says hoping to only have to give a brief over view of what occurred at the party.

"Yes, this party was very informative indeed. Give me details on what was said in regards to Compton."

"Sookie said that she had been thinking about ending her relationship with Compton. She almost broke up with him the night he disappeared. Due to fighting a considerable amount and they had difficulty getting along. He had started to ignoring her, to work on his computer, even before they went to Dallas. It was also revealed that Compton was not only her first sexual partner, but her first kiss and relationship as well. She is lonely and misses his companionship."

"Compton was never good enough for her!" Eric growls.

"I agree Master. Sookie is too unique for the likes of Compton." Pam smirks.

"What was said of the Shifter?"

"Sookie said that she knows Sam is in love with her and wishes to marry her. But she has no interest in marrying him. Due to her not being in with love him and can't bring herself to think of him in that way. She also believes he deserves to be truly loved. She thinks of him, as the Big brother she always wished she had. Plus he wants children. She doesn't want to have kids, because she is afraid they inherit her curse."

"To summarize, she has no feelings for the Shifter and was thinking about breaking up with Compton, because they aren't compatible. She wants children, but does not want to pass on her gift. She is afraid she will spend the rest of her life alone and is currently lonely."

"Yes, Master."

"This is good news, good news indeed." Eric says while he looks in deep though, trying to process this new information.

"Did you get a chance to search her house?"

"I searched the kitchen and made a mental inventory of all the items there. I did not have time to search the rest of the house. The 3 humans were always present. I have made plans to go back to her house tomorrow night. I should have more time to complete the search then."

"Make sure you include in your report all the movies that were of interest to her and any comments about them. Purchase those movies and all the products you saw in her kitchen. Have those items sent to my new house, as soon as possible. I wish to study these movies, to see why she enjoys them. They may provide me with more insight into her."

"Yes, Master."

"Anything else to report?"

"Yes, she gave me a present and hugged me when I was leaving. I have not received a present , in over 200 years. I had to unwrap it. Now I know why humans waste so much of their short human existence, wrapping up gifts." Pam says happily about receiving a gift.

"Sookie purchase a gift for you and hugged you. This is an unexpected development. She must consider you a friend." Eric is pleased by this information.

"Yes Master, it was an unforeseen turn of events."

"We can use this friendship to our advantage." Eric says deep in thought.

"Of course Master, we must not forget your quest to acquire the telepath." Pam says rolling her eyes.

"Master, I took the liberty to purchase these books for you. They come highly recommended by Dear Abby. They should be able to assist you with acquiring the Telepath." Pam places 3 books down on Eric's desk and swiftly steps back.

Eric looks picks up the books, reads the titles and then throws them down on his desk in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this Pamela? Seriously, _The Vampires Guide to dating the Modern Woman_, _How to court a Southern Lady_ and _Dating for Dummies_. I am over one thousand years old and have bedded thousands if not millions of woman. My enemies tremble at the mere sound of my name! I do not require help from a book!" Eric is angered; at the thought, that he the great Eric Northman and Sheriff of Area 5 needs dating advice from a book.

"Yes Master, you have indeed bedded thousands if not millions of women. But how many of these women have you dated or kept long term? I am wrong to assume you want more, then to just bed the Telepath? Sookie is nothing like those women. The techniques that worked on them, will not work with her. If you wish to make her yours, you will to have to do things differently." Pam says trying to get her Master to see reason."

"You are correct, I have never dated or kept anyone long term. None were worthy of my attentions. I want Sookie and she will be MINE."

"Master, I suggest you start with reading The Vampires Guide to Dating the Modern Woman. I read a few chapters before I purchased it for you. It is very informative. For example, Vampires think it is an honor to refer to a human as ours or "mine". However in today's culture woman do not like to be owned. Not by there fathers, brothers or husbands. In human romantic relationships both partners are equal. One does not own the other. Human women, with the exception of Fangbangers, are insulted by being referred to as property. Woman in current times take pride, in being able to provide and support them selves. In this time period, men are no longer needed for physical protection or to provide food by hunting. Primarily woman marry for love and companionship." Pam says trying to summarize the chapter called "How the Modern Human Woman view the tradition of Vampire ownership".

"You are saying, Sookie feels insulted when I referring to her as Mine?"

"Yes Master."

"This book appears to have some interesting insights. I will have to ponder this information further." Eric says while eyeing the books, but still attempting to show disinterest.

"Yes Master."

"Master, I have duties to attend too." Pam says trying to escape the room. She has two vermin in the basement, who have yet to receive their punishment for the night. Plus she has Sookie's revenge plan to keep secret.

"You may leave."

"Yes Master"

N: Eric picks up the books and starts looking through them as soon as Pam closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Readers,

It is time for Sookie's revenge! I hope you like it.

I also wanted to address a few things. My story does indeed have weird sayings. As a southern girl myself who has grown up, in what used to be a small town, I am aware of a quite a few southern slags and sayings. Some are very weird indeed, as some of my readers have pointed out.

For example, one of my favs: Happier than a pig in slop.

I don't know about you, but I have never sat down and had a conversation with a pig. So it is kind of hard to verify that a pig is actually happy being in slop and not for example rolling around in the slop trying to scratch an itch on it's back.

Plus who actually sits around thinking about a pig in slop? A bored Southerner. We here in the south, are so bored out of our minds, we take a perverse pride in coming up with the next crazy and bizarre sayings, that will shock or sometimes confuse the person you are speaking with, but are still some how wise(some of them anyway). It is almost an unspoken contest. I am sure, I have broken some Southern code of ethics by revealing this. LOL.

One of my husband's favorites is:  
Its colder then a witch's tit in an iron bra.

I don't know about you, but I don't know any witches. And if I did, I highly doubt that they would actually wear an iron bra. I mean where would one even buy such a thing? I know I have never seen one down at my local Walmart. Ok, just for arguments sake, lets say said witch, was some how able to find an iron bra and for some reason decide to wear it. I certainly would never walk up to her and ask if her if her tits were cold.

So this just a weird southern saying that is meant to make you think about it for a while, before you realize that it is completely ridiculous.

Now on with the story! LOL

**Chapter 9**

I open my eyes, it is another beautiful day. The sunshine is streaming through my windows and is reflecting rainbows off the prisms that are hanging off my bed side lamp. I lay there for a few moments captivated by the dancing rainbows on the walls. I suddenly remember what the plan for today is! It is going to be too much fun! I jump out of bed, not being able to wait one more second to start my day. I take a shower, brush my teeth and do my hair. I look in the mirror and notice a devious sparkle in my eyes. I put on a pair of low rise jeans and a white baby doll style shirt. Then I head to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Once in the kitchen, I start the coffee maker and cook myself breakfast. I decide on a Belgian waffle with whipped cream and strawberries, with a side of bacon and a large cup of coffee. I sit down thoroughly enjoying my breakfast. When I am done, I clean up the kitchen and get out my old To Do list. It's time to update it again.

To Do List:  
1). See about getting some self defense stuff.  
2). Pave the driveway  
3). Pick a paint colors  
4). Receive delivery of mattress  
5). Borrow Jason's video camera  
6). Get revenge on Eric

Well I have a very busy day planned for today. It is 8:45 now so I grab my purse and head out to the "Fine" car and drive to Staples. I pick up my delivery of the custom printed post it notes. I check the message to make sure it was printed correctly. Perfect! I can't wait for him to see this! I have one of the reps carry them out to the car. (You have no idea how heavy a case of Post it notes can be.)

On my way home I call Jason.

"Hey Jason"

"Hey Sis, What up?"

"Jason can I borrow you video camera? I still have the key to your house; I could pick it up myself."

"Why do you need my video camera?"

"I want to make a little movie, for a friend. Don't worry I won't do anything inappropriate."

"K Sis, It is on the entertainment stand. The USB cord should still be plugged up to it. You will need that cord to upload the videos to your computer."

"Thanks Jason! Do you have a tripod?"

"It is in the hall closet."

"I will bring it back, when I am finished with it. Thanks so much! Love ya Jason, talk to you later!"

"Love ya Sis"

I stop by Jason's and pick up the video camera and tripod. Then I head on home.  
Once I am home, I carry inside the tripod and video camera. Then I retrieve my box cutter to open the cases, while they are still in the car. (I am not going to throw out my back picking them up!) I fill a basket with the post it notes pads and carry it inside. I place the basket on the coffee table in the living room. Then I go to the kitchen and get a box of lawn size trash bags and bring it to the living room. It is 9:45, so I have 15 minutes to work on this, before the guy gets here for my driveway estimate.

I sit down grab and open a trash bag. Then a pick up one pads of post it notes and start to tear them off one at a time, then I place a handful of single notes in to the trash bag. I hope I have enough time to separate them all today. I might have to call in reinforcements. I had finished about 25 pads of post it notes when the door bell rang.

I open the door.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, I am Alcide from Herveaux and Son Construction Company. I am here to give you an estimate on your drive way." Alcide has green eyes and dark hair. His mind is similar to Sam's; I can't really get anything from his mind except feelings and colors.

"Hello Alcide, nice to meet you. Please come in. Can I get you a drink? I have some fresh Ice tea."

"Tea would be wonderful. Thank you." Alcide seems slightly surprised by my manners.

I get him a glass of tea, and then we both sit down at the kitchen table.

"So what are you plans with your drive way?" Alcide asks in a professional tone.

"Well I need to do something with it; it is starting to be undriveable. I was wondering about how much it would cost to get new gravel verses getting it paved."

"With the length and width of your drive way, it would be about $8,000 to regravel it. It would be about $20,000 for asphalt or about $28,000 for concrete." Alcide informs her.

"Dear Lord, it costs that much!" Sookie says truly shocked. She new it would be a lot but never guessed it would be that much.

"What if you only did the parking area beside the house and in front of the house in asphalt? Then maybe I can have you come back and finish the rest of it when I save more money." Sookie says hoping she can at least afford to get the parking areas done.

"I would have to take some measurements, for an exact amount. But my estimate would be about $7,000, just for the parking areas only in asphalt." Alcide said giving her an apologizing look.

"Ok, could you get me a write estimate for the parking areas and then we will work from there." Sookie says taking a deep breath. I can't believe it cost that much! I never spent so much money on anything before.

"I am going to go outside take some measurements. I will be back in a bit with your written estimate." Alcide steps outside.

I head back to the living room to work on the post it notes. I get through about 30 pads, when Alcide walks back through the door. I meet him in the kitchen.

"Here is you estimate. It would be $4,874 dollars for the supplies and $2,896 for the labor. Once started it would take about 2 days to complete. We could have a team here to start work on Thursday."

"How long is this estimate valid for? I would like to sleep on it before I decide."

"The estimate is good for 30 days. Here is my card. Give me a call when you are ready to start."

"Thanks for stopping by, it was nice to meet you." I say walking him to the door.

"It was nice to meet you as well, Miss Stackhouse."

Huh, well I guess I will not be getting the whole driveway paved any time soon. That would take almost all of the money I have left. I need to keep some of it for my emergency fund. Well at least I can afford to do the parking areas.

I sit back down and continue to work on the post it notes for the next few hours. So far I have made it through 3 cases and now have 7 lawn bags packed full of post it notes. I decide to take a break. Its time for some lunch and I am expecting the mattress people any minute. I make myself a Caesar chicken salad with tomatoes and dressing. Just when I finish eating and cleaning up, the door bell rings.

I listen for a moment to the minds before I answer the door. The only thing they are thinking about is how much their backs are hurting and can't wait to get home and have a beer. I open the door.

"Hello, my name is Jack and this is Tom, we are with the sleep number bed store. Are you Miss Stackhouse?" Said the middle aged blond delivery man, who was overweight with brown eyes.

"Hello Jack, yes I am Miss Stackhouse. Please come in."

"Can you show me where you would like this mattress to go?"

"Sure, in this room over here. Could you set it up over there and remove the old mattress?"

"No problem Miss, we will have this set up and be out of your way in no time."

"Thank you so much for your help! Could I get you two a drink?"

"No thank you Miss, we are squared away right now."

"Ok, I will be in the living room if you need me."

I head back out to the living room and continue to work on the post it notes. About 30 minutes later Jack walks in to the living room to inform me he is done.

"Wow that was fast!"

"It is all set up and ready to go. If you have any problems, feel free to give us a call. Here is our card."

"Thanks so much Jack and Tom. It was a pleasure to meet you." I say as I show them out the door.

I sit back down and finish up the post it notes. I now have 11 lawn bags packed full of post it notes. I carry them out to the car and store them in the trunk and back seat. The bags are so huge; they actually take up the whole backseat, from the floor all the way up to the ceiling!

Phase one of Sookie's revenge is now complete. Now to phase 2. I head to my room to see my new bed. I make up the bed with fresh sheets and blankets. Then I dive on to it and lay there for a minute enjoying the luxury of it. I pick up the bed remote and adjust it to the sleep number 34. Oh life is good! After enjoying the bed for a good 10 minutes, I decide I need to get up.

I go into my closet looking for my most Lara Croft looking outfit. (From Tomb Raider) I find a tight black tank top, (that hugs my body in all the right places), a pair of black daisy dukes shorts and a pair of black combat boots. Luckily I still have the boots; I bought them, after Jason won a free pass for paint ball game, off the radio. He needed 5 people to join him for a proper game. He invited Hoyt, Tara, Lafayette, me and some floozy he was dating at the time. I bought the boots for the game. Need less to say, the Girl team handed the Boys their asses on a platter, even being stuck with Jason's Floozy. I put on a black belt with a large buckle. Then I go to the bathroom and put my hair up in a tight pony tail. Ok Lara Kroft outfit. Check.

Next I go to the kitchen. I get a hammer, screw driver, nails and some screws. I head out to the back yard and get a piece of 2 by 4 from the scrap wood pile. I take the supplies and head over to a large oak tree at the edge of the woods. I take the 2 by 4 and nail it in to the tree.

I go to my new "FINE" car and retrieve the "MINE" License plate from the back seat. (I should have gotten the tag out before I put in the post it notes!) I screw the plate into the 2 by 4, threw the preexisting screw holes in it, which are there to attach the plate to a car. Once I am happy with the way the plate is attached to the tree, I head inside to get the video camera and the tripod. I set it up to have a good view of the license plate and a spot I market out in the grass. I go back inside and get out shot gun and shells. I grab my CD player and put in the a Pat Benatar CD and chose the song "Hit me with your best shot" and hit pause. I bring it all outside and set up the CD player next to the video recorder and hit play. I then set the video recorder to start recording. I walk over to the premarked spot on the grass, about 400 feet away from the "MINE" plate. I cock the shot gun and fire at the plate. I fire until the gun is empty. Then I reload. I do this over and over, until I run out of ammo.

"Take that Mr. Eric Northman! How do you like the "Mine" license plate now! That's how southern girls get it done!" I shout at the plate.

I am hooting and hollering. Laughing my ass off. The license plate now looks like a piece of Swiss cheese, with at least 12 bullet wholes in it! Well I think this will make an excellent keep sake gift for the dear old Sheriff of area 5!

I put everything away. Then retrieve the license and the video camera and go back inside. I find a nice big red bow in my gift wrapping supplies. I attach the bow to the plate. Phase 2 is now complete. Now on to Phase 3.

I take the video camera and hook it up to my new computer. A box pops up asking me if I would like to view the file. I hit ok. I watch the video. It is priceless! Take that Sheriff of Area 5! I save it to my hard drive. I will have to email it to Pam, Tara and Lafayette later! I laugh to myself. But it is time to load the video into the video picture frame. I remove the picture frame from the box. I hook it up to my computer and load the video of my license plate shooting antics into it. Once it is complete, I check it to make sure it is working properly. Then I put everything away.

I go outside and place the picture frame in the front seat of the car so I do not forget it. Along with my screw driver, hammer and a box of wood screws. Then I put the craft paper, duck tape, scissors, a brick, a stud finder and razor blade in the car as well. Time to get ready for Phase 4.

I go to my room to change out of my Lara Croft tomb raider outfit. I put on a pair of low rise Jeans, a comfortable tee shirt and tennis shoes. I check my hair and do my makeup in the bathroom. Then I grab my purse and drive to Shreveport. I stop at the Neon sign store. I pick up the plaque and the neon sign. After checking the message on the plaque, I have them gift wrap it. I fill out a card and attach it to the wrapped plaque. The man at the counter reminds me that I may need an extension cord for the neon sign. So I stop by the Dollar store and pick up 3, just in case. Who knows if they followed building codes when they built Fangtasia? Code says, you are supposed to have an outlet every 3 feet. But you never know, they could have just glamoured the building inspector.

Now that I have everything I need for my revenge on Eric, I drive over to Fangtasia. I park by the employee door, hop out with the key that Pam gave me and unlock the door. I put the brick in front of the door, to hold it open, this will make it easier to carry everything in. I carry in all the supplies to Eric's office. I decide to begin by installing the neon sign. I find I nice place to hang it on the wall, right above his desk. I attach it to the wall using wood screws and a stud finder. Then I use one of the extension cords to plug it in. It looks perfect! Well that is done! Next!

I put the picture frame and the wrapped plaque on his desk along with the plate with the big bow on it.

Next I open one of the trash bags, and pull out a large arm full of post it notes. I run all around the office putting them everywhere and on everything! I make sure, to not forget his stapler. It is too much fun! Now Eric's office is covered in a sea of pastel post it notes! I laugh out loud!

I bring all of my supplies out to the hall. Then I take out the craft paper and duck tape. I use the craft paper to create a wall, which allows only enough room to open the office door. Like the ones football players sometimes run through at the beginning of games. I accomplish this by using the duck tape, to tape the craft paper to book shelves that are on either side of the office door. Once the floor to ceiling wall is complete, I check once more to make sure I have all of my supplies out in the hall, then close and lock the door to Eric's office. Luckily Eric's office door opens outward.

I retrieve the ladder I saw in the supply closet, the last time I was here and use it to climb up to the floating ceiling. I push one of the ceiling tiles up and over and out of my way. I then remove a ceiling tile from Eric's office, using a flat head screwdriver. Luckily I am able to reach it. This square opens a spot in the middle of ceiling, between the office door and the paper wall I created. I then climb down the ladder and retrieve one of the trash bags full of post it notes. I climb back up the ladder and pour the contents of the bag through the hole in the ceiling into the office, in the area I created. I continue to do this until no more post it notes could possibly fit into the area behind Eric's door. I place the ceiling tiles, back into their proper positions. I put away ladder, gather my supplies and carry them back to the car. I lock Fangtasia's employee door and put the key in my pocket.

It is 6:45. I stop at Wendy's and get a Bacon classic cheeseburger combo and drive home.

By the time I get home it is 7:50. I power on my computer and open my email program. I rescind Eric's invitation again, just for good measure. Then I sit down and enjoy my Wendy's Bacon Classic cheeseburger. I turn on the TV, and put on HBO on demand. I find they have Sex and the city episodes. I have always wanted to see that show, so I start with the first one.

Just when I was starting to getting settled in to the show, I hear "you got mail" from my computer. I pause the show and walk over to the computer. I see I have 4 emails from Pam. I open the first one.

Email 1: It shows a picture of Eric, from behind, opening the door to his office and him being hit by a wall of post notes.

Email 2: This email is a picture of Eric, facing away from the camera, pushing through a sea of post it notes and the paper wall, to get into his office.

Email 3: The third picture is of him standing in the middle of his office, covered from head to toe in post it notes, staring at the Neon sign, once again facing away from the camera.

Email 4: The forth picture is of him standing behind his desk inspecting the bullet ridden license plate. This time he is facing towards the camera and is still covered in post it notes. The look on his face is priceless. He looks shocked and angered and amused all at the same time!

By now I am laughing my ass off! I am laughing so hard I am crying. I try to gather myself. I promised Pam I would email all the pictures to her home account as soon as I received them. So I send her an email with all 4 pictures. Then I see I have received more emails from Pam to open.

Email 5: It is a picture of Eric reading the note I taped to wrapped plaque. (He is still covered in post it notes)

Email 6: Is a picture of him sitting in his chair, reading the plaque, with an expression less look on his face and a raised eye brow.

Email 7: Is a picture of him looking at the video frame of me shooting the licenses plate. (It also plays the sounds from the video)By this picture he is starting to look very amused.

Email 8: Is an email from Pam, she tells me "I am so entertaining" and to remember to send her all the pictures. She can't wait to see them and informs me that Eric destroyed her phone, after he caught her taking the last picture. She is now using her back up phone. Then she informs me that, "Only a vamp could take those pictures, because no human is fast enough to take that many photos that quickly and email them without being caught by her Master." Then she reminds me to expect her over in a bit.  
I send another quick email with the remaining pictures to Pam's home email. I can't wait till she gets here so I can show them to her!

I sit back down on the couch and finish watching the first episode of Sex and the City. By the time the episode is over there is a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. It is Pam.

"Hey Pam! How is my partner in crime?" Sookie says in an excited voice.

"Hello my Telepathic friend! That was quite a display you put on today!" Pam says with a large smirk.

"Please do come in Pam."  
Pam and I walk to the living room and sit down. Pam looks on the TV and sees that I was watching Sex and the City and raises an eye brow.

I walk to the kitchen, get my computer and to show Pam the pictures. Pam has a very amused expression on her face as she looks through all the pictures!

"Ok, Pam the suspense is killing me! Tell me what happened!"

"Master came in tonight and went straight to his office. Before he opened the door, he recognized your smell and inquired if I knew why you were here today. I informed him, you said that "you needed to come by to borrow a dress." and I left it for you in my office. Then he attempted to open the door to his office. It was locked, so he broke the handle and proceeded to opened the door." Pam says recounting the evening.

"And?" Sookie says dieing for more details.

"When Master opened the door and saw all those post it notes, he was so shocked that he didn't move to avoid the wall of post it notes as they were falling on him." Pam actually laughs.

"It takes a lot to shock a Viking Vampire, Sookie!" Pam says continuing to laugh.

"Then he pulled one of the notes off his body and read it. He growled." Pam actually laughs out loud. I have never seen Pam truly laugh before.

"I can't believe you had them custom printed to read":

**Property of Eric Northman**

"**MINE"**

"It was priceless Sookie! Then he tore thought the paper wall and the post it notes, like a mad man. Once inside his office he froze in place taking in all the Post it notes that were on everything! He then threw one of the bookshelves through a wall, in anger.

Then he saw the 3 by 3 foot red blinking Neon sign."

The sign said:

Desk

"MINE"

(It had two arrows, one on either side of the words pointing down towards his desk.)

Pam is now laughing so hard, she has blood tears coming out of her eyes and I am almost afraid she might hurt herself laughing.

"Master growled so loud the whole building shook. Then he stood behind his desk and looked down upon that shard of metal with the big red bow, with what appeared to bullet holes in it. He stared at it for a moment in a confused manner, before he figured out what it was. What was it Sookie? " Pam asks while laughing.

"Oh, that was the "MINE" license plate. I decided it was time for some target practice, with my shot gun. I thought, what could possibly make a better target then the "MINE" license plate? I decided to give the plate back to Eric, since he seemed to like it so much!" Sookie says blushing slightly at her own antics.

"Sookie, the things you come up with!" Pam starts laughing again.

"Then Master sat at his desk and picked up the note that was attached to a wrapped present. He looked at it with confusion. What did it say Sookie." Pam inquires.

"It said "For your throne" I signed it with an S." I tell Pam.

"He then unwrapped the plaque and look at it for few moments, without expression. When he started to read it, he suddenly seemed entertained by it. What was written on the plaque?"

"The plaque said:"

**This throne is the sole personal property of the one Eric Northman, Sheriff of area Five**.

Copying, duplicating, removing, defacing, touching, sitting or generally approaching this throne,

is done so at your own grave personal risk.

Trademark and patient pending.

**Violators will be drained.**

"**MINE"**

"Now I know why Master was entertained by it! Sookie the things you come up with." Pam says thoroughly amused.

"Yes, that's me entertaining Sookie. So what was his reaction to the picture frame?" I inquire.

"He picked it up and looked at it for about 60 seconds or so. I heard Pat Benatar song "Hit me with you best shot" playing and the sound of gun fire. He got a lustful look in his eyes while looking at it. Did our sweet Telepath take naked, sexual pictures for my Master?" Pam says raising an eye brow.

"Lord NO! I hope he did not get all lustful looking at the video! Humph." I say appalled by the idea of giving Eric naked photos and the fact the video turned him on.

Pam smirks. She said that on purpose just to get a rise out of Sookie.

"I took a video today of myself, during target practice, shooting his beloved "Mine" license plate. I dress up like Lara Croft from Tome Raider and had my CD player, playing in the background. I shot all the bullets I had at that stupid tag! It was so much fun! Then I loaded the video of me shooting the plate into the frame."

"That explains a lot. Eric gets full of lust just thinking of fighting and battles. Seeing you will a shot gun, firing it, that is equal to porn for him. Plus I bet you were looking pretty tasty dressed like Lara Croft." Pam says licking her lips.

Oh that Pam!

"Yeah, well, don't you go getting any ideas!" Sookie flounders. She gets up to get her computer.

"Look this is the video here." I play the video for Pam.

"Yes, that is definitely Viking Vampire porn!" Pam laughs.

Sookie decides it is time to switch subjects, while she puts her computer away.

"Oh Pam, I want to show you what got delivered today. Now don't go getting any sexual ideas in your pretty little head, I don't think of you that way. OK?" Sookie says to Pam trying to making sure, she understands this is not a sexual advance toward her.

"Don't worry Sookie; I will behave." Pam says rolling her eyes.

Sookie takes Pam hand and pulls her towards her bed room.

"Look Pam, I got one of those sleep number beds! Have you ever seen one before? They have commercials for them on TV all the time. It feels like a dream! It even has a remote so you can adjust it to your exact preferences!" I dive on the bed and roll over to lay on my back.

"Come on Pam try it out, just no funny business ok?"

Pam raises and eye brow, then approaches the bed sits, turns and lays down on it. Sookie pushes the remote towards her.

"I always knew you wanted to go to bed with me Sookie!" Pam teases.

Sookie rolls her eyes at Pam.

"I am a sleep number 34, lets see what your sleep number is! This will be fun!" Sookie says proud of her new bed.

Pam takes the remote and starts pushing buttons. It ends up that Pam's sleep number is 45. Sookie rolls on her side to talk to Pam.

"Hey Pam, you are pretty good at picking paint colors right?

"I suppose, why?"

"I want to paint the inside of the house. I have narrowed it down to a few different colors for each room. But I am having a hard time deciding. I would love to get your option." Sookie says looking at Pam with a hopeful expression.

"Alright, show me the swatches." Pam says with a huff. But secretly she is enjoying this activity. I lead Pam, from room to room showing her the paint swatches and which room I want them in.

"You have to be cautious with choosing yellows Sookie; yellow is a very tricky color. It is common occurrence to pick a shade, which appears perfect for the room, but once on the walls it is entirely too bright. A bright yellow can look almost blinding for humans." Pam state in a knowledgeable tone.

N: Sookie and Pam look at all the colors and pick out the color Lettuce(a light green) for the kitchen, Rose 3 for the Dinning room, Pearl Blue for the living room, Cloud nine (a very light Blue) for the bathrooms and Evening sky (light purple) for her bedroom.

"Thanks so much for your help Pam. Now I can go buy the paint tomorrow, so I can get started! I can't wait! Let's go to the kitchen so I can heat a Blood for you."

I walk to the kitchen and put a Blood in the microwave for Pam. Pam is now sitting at the Kitchen table.

"Sookie, why does your table have the stench of a Were?"

"I don't know what you mean Pam?" Sookie says with a confused look. I take the blood out of the microwave and hand it to her.

"We can smell other supernaturals. I smell a Were wolf in your kitchen. Why was a Were here?" Pam says looking annoyed she had to explain this.

"I had a guy come over today to give me an estimate on the driveway. My God it was expensive! I had no idea! Well anyway, we sat at the table, while we went over the estimates." I say not really thinking it was such a big deal.

"It is about time you get your deteriorated drive way repaired. My car will require suspension system overhaul, if I have to continue to drive down your drive way in its current state. What was the name of the company?" Pam inquires, just before spotting the estimate on the table.

"Herveaux and Son Construction Company. I spoke with a man named Alcide. Is he a Were? Well that would explain why his mind felt like Sam's! Can you believe they wanted $8,000 for gravel, $20,000 for asphalt and $28,000 for concrete? He must think money grows on trees!" I say in surprise that Alcide is a Were and appalled that they want that much money to pave her driveway.

"I am unaware of the existence of any such trees. What did you decide on the driveway? I see the estimate here is for $7,000 for asphalt parking areas. Did you decide to fore go the drive way?" Pam inquires.

"A paved drive way was just too much money for me, right now. I want to save a nice portion of what I have, for my emergency fund. So I decide that, I would only get the parking area's paved in asphalt, I will have the rest done later. I will have them come back and finish more of the drive way, when I have enough saved for them pave the next 100 ft. Then I will save again. It will take a while, to pave the whole driveway, but you know what they say, patience is a virtue and anything worth doing is worth doing right."

"I am unaware of what these "They" people say. I know little of virtue, I am vampire." Pam says like the fact she is Vampire explains it all.

"Well, Pam I have enjoyed seeing you tonight. Thanks so much for your help with my revenge on Eric and with choosing paint colors! But it is time for me to go to bed, I am tired."

"I will return to my duties Sookie. It was my pleasure to participate in your revenge on Eric. I will have material to torment him with for years to come! Plus I have pictures!"

Pam says laughing with a little too much enthusiasm.

I walk Pam to the door.

"Goodnight Pam." Sookie says while give Pam another hug. Pam was slightly less surprised this time.

"Goodnight my Telepathic friend." Pam leaves out the door.

Woo what a day. I can't wait to climb into my bed.

I go to the bathroom to clean up for bed and put a night gown on. I climb into my new sleep number bed and fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

N: As soon as Sookie is asleep, Pam sneaks back in, to search her home for her Master. She takes a mental inventory of everything in Sookie's bedroom and bathroom. She kisses the sleeping Telepath on the cheek as she is leaving.

"Good night Sookie, my friend." Pam says as she leaves for the final time tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Dear Readers!

I have another chapter for you! I hope you like it! I tried not to ramble on too much. The next few chapters should start to get much more interesting! Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Eric's POV

I rise in my day chamber in one of my many homes. Since coming out of the coffin nothing really entertains me anymore. In my long existence, I have been everywhere and done practically everything. The only thing breaking the monotony of my daily undead life had been the Telepath. She is MINE, even if she doesn't accept it yet. But soon she will have no choice but to. I wish for her to come to me of her own free will, but if she does not relent soon, I will have to take more persuasive actions.

I leave my bed and head to the office in my day chamber and check my email. I have an email from the contractors I have hired carry out the renovations of my newest house. They inform me the estimated completion date is 3 weeks, if there are no further hang ups with construction. I send Bobby my day man, an email ordering him to over see the project and I will not tolerate any more delays. Once he has been released from his punishment, he is to make this project his top priority.

I started looking for a house, which would be Sookie's dream home, after the first time she came to my club. I knew then, that I had to have her and make her MINE. I have never in my 1,000 years been so interested in a human woman. Once the house is complete I will bring her here, with me, where she belongs, whether she likes it or not.

I hired a large team of contractors to have the house remodeled, repaired and modified to fit Sookie's and my needs. The house was in a total state of total disrepair when I acquired it; however with its large floor plan and old style Southern style, I am certain it is the perfect house for my Southern Bell. I am having 2 rooms specially constructed just for her in the main house, as well as a large unground day chamber suite, upgraded with an air pumps, with a back up generator. (Vampire day chambers are often air tight.)

I send another email to Bobby informing him he is to train Steve to be Sookie's new day man. Then I open an email on the special order car I purchased last week. It will be here in 5 days, it is currently being modified to my standards and receiving a custom paint job.

I head back to my room to prepare for the evening. I get dressed in my standard Fangtasia attire, a black snug fitting pair of jeans and a black wife beater shirt.

I leave my day chamber and head to the kitchen to heat a bag of blood. While having my dinner, I turn on my large screen plasma TV, to watch the news and stock reports. After a while I head to my office to read the detailed report from Pam, on what transpired at Sookie's party. Interesting very interesting indeed. This information will be very useful in making Sookie MINE. I will have to ask Pam the status of the movies, I ordered her to purchase.

I send off an email to a supernatural researcher located in Atlantis. I request information about Sookie's origins based on her power to learn anything she sees, coupled with her telepathy. Perhaps someone there can identify what she is.

Humans think that Atlantis sunk into the depths of the ocean century's ago. While that is the official story, the truth is, it was always was an underwater city, sitting on the ocean floor in the deepest part of the ocean. It is covered by a force field that holds the water at bay and is protected by very old and powerful magic. The only way to get there is to be transported by one of Atlantis's Guardians. Only supernaturals in positions of power are entrusted with the secret. In Atlantis is the complete history of all the supernatural races and all the prophecies ever written. Atlantis keeps two Guardians stationed on the main land; their job is to serve as a conduit of communication, as well as record history in the making. Few beings have ever been to Atlantis, only the worthy are allowed, all others are banned by Atlantis Magic. The best way to communicate with Atlantis is through email. About a decade ago Atlantis enlisted the help of some Dolphin and giant squid Weres to run a fiber optic cable from Atlantis to the main land. This cable enables communication between Atlantis and the rest of the world. This makes so much easier; then the old way, which was going to see a guardian face to face. They are despicable, boring and arrogant creatures.

I head out to my garage, get in my car and drive to Fangtasia. I enter though the employee entrance and go to my office. I notice the hallway smells of Sookie's unique scent and Pam is standing behind me.

"Pam, do you know why Sookie was here today?"

"Master, Sookie inquired last night if she could borrow a dress. I left it in my office for her." Pam says thinking quickly. Hoping Eric will not notice her deception.

I nod and attempt to open the door to my office.

"Pam, why is my door locked?" I asked annoyed that anyone dare lock my office door.

"I do not know Master. Perhaps the cleaning staff, locked it?"

I grip the door knob, smashing it into a glob of metal and force the door to open. I am shocked to see a wall of multi colored pieces of paper. Before my brain can fully comprehend what it is seeing, the wall of paper falls over on to me. I let out a growl of frustration. What the hell is this! I see a paper wall that runs from ceiling to floor, blocking my way into my office. I wait through the bits of paper, to the wall and tear through it. I am met with the sight of my office completely covered in what appears to be post it notes.

"What the FUCK!"

I pick up a book shelf and throw it through a wall. I look down and see I am covered in post it notes. I pick one off my body and look at it. I release a menacing growl.

It says:

**Property of Eric Northman**  
"**MINE"**

What is the meaning of this! Who dares to enter my office and cover it in post it notes? I am 1,000 year old Viking, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5! Who is foolish enough to challenge me! They will pay dearly for their transgression!

I look up and I see a Blinking red Neon sign hanging over my desk! Who has the audacity to place such a sign above my desk! I release an ear splitting growl.

The sign says:

Desk  
"MINE"

(It had two arrows, one on either side of the words pointing down towards his desk.)

I release such a loud menacing growl that the whole building shakes with its power. I pick up a chair and throw it through the wall, causing it to land in the employee bathroom.

I notice there are some new items on my desk. I approach my desk and stand behind it. I pick up a bullet ridden piece of metal. It has a large red bow on it. I am confused for a moment trying to make out what it could be. Upon further inspection, I can make out the remnants of the letters and realize that it is the "MINE" plate.

"SOOKIE!"

It was the tag from Sookie's car! She must be the one to have done all this! Oh, Sookie, Sookie, you should know better then to play tricks on a Vampire.

I gather from her shenanigans, she really did not like the plate.

I then notice a wrapped gift with a card. I pick up the card and it reads:

**For your throne.**  
**S**

Hmm, she has given me a gift for my throne. I wonder what it could be. I unwrap the gift and open the box. Inside is plaque.

It says:

**This throne is the sole personal property of the one Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five.**

**Copying, Duplicating, Removing, Defacing, Touching, Sitting or Generally Approaching this throne, is done so at your own grave personal risk.**

Trademark and patient pending.

**Violators will be drained.**

"**MINE"**

I chuckle to myself. What an entertaining and original plaque. She must have had this custom made. I am being to see a common theme here. All these items have the word MINE on them, just like on the license plate. Is this her way of telling me she feels insulted by me calling her mine, like Pam and the book stated? I will have to think more on this matter later.

I notice one last foreign item on my desk. It is a picture frame. I pick it up and inspect it. I notice a button and I push it. A video with sound starts to play. The song "Hit me with you best shot" by Pat Benatar is playing in the back round. The video shows Sookie dressed in a black tank top and very short form fitting black shorts with a belt and black combat boots, while shooting a shot gun. Damn, seeing her wielding that shot gun, makes me want to lick, bite and rub myself all over her. My cock is getting hard just looking at her. She is shooting at something in a tree. Surprisingly she is quite a good shot. I look harder at the object and realize this is a video of her shooting the license plate that is before me! I laugh out loud!

Once I am done admiring the video, I notice Pam is still in the room with me. She is using her camera phone to taking pictures of my reaction to the disarray in my office.

"Pamela" I shout while I grab and destroy her phone in a flash. I growl at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" I know this was all Sookie's doing, but I believe Pam must have been in on it.

"Sorry Master, I could not pass up the opportunity! I will have material to annoy and tease you with for years!" Pam says thoroughly enjoying her Masters reaction to the Telepaths revenge. It was better then she could have imagined! She can not wait to see the pictures.

"Pamela, you are walking on dangerous ground."

"Yes, Master. Only you can ruin my fun." Pam pouts, well as much as a vampire ever pouts anyway.

"Yes, we must not forget your fun Pam. Have you forgotten tonight is your last night of fun with Bobby and Steve. You will release them tonight, after you have delivered their punishment."

"Yes Master, I will see to their punishment and release. I have to return to the Telepaths house tonight. She is expecting my presence shortly. I will gather more information and have a report for you tomorrow. Once I return I will see to Bobby's and Steve's punishment, that is if you approve of my plans Master." Pam says with an excited look in her eyes at the though seeing the pictures and of punishing Bobby and Steve again.

"You may proceed Pam when we are finished here. I am looking forward to you latest report. Here is my credit card. I want you to purchase clothes and kitchen appliances for Sookie and have them delivered to my new house. Make sure you provide her with a wide variety to make her comfortable."

"Yes Master." Pam says as she leaves to head to Sookie's house.

Sookie, Sookie, you should know better then to jest a vampire. What should my response to this be? Humm, I need a fitting revenge for the Post it notes and the neon sign. However I am fond of the plaque and the movie picture frame, so I will provide her with a gift for those. My revenge will have to be just as creative as hers, I do not wish lose any progress I have made with her.

I will keep the frame in day chamber and mount the plague on my throne. Just thinking of her welding that shot gun, makes my cock hard. I adjust myself. Perhaps Pam will have an idea of a fitting gift for her. Time to in thrall the vermin.

N: A few hours later at Fangtasia.

"Master I have punished and released Bobby and Steve. I have informed Bobby he is to train Steve and to hunt down the remainder of the movies from Sookie's party. He will have them delivered to you house tomorrow night."

"Excellent Pam. What do you have to report of Sookie?"

"Sookie had a Were visitor today, Alcide Herveaux. He was there to provide her with an estimate for her drive way. She wants to have it paved in asphalt, but states it costs too much money, so she is only getting the parking areas paved." Pam says smirking.

"This is useful information. I want to give her a gift, in return for the gift she gave me. Paving her driveway would be a fitting gift, yes?" Eric says while deep in thought.

"Yes, I believe this gift would be well received. Plus there is no way she could even try to return it. Every time she drives up her driveway she will think of you."

N: Eric picks up his phone and dials, while motioning for Pam to leave this office.

"Alcide Herveaux"

"Northman" Alcide says the name with venom.

"Today you provided an estimate to pave a driveway for Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes Northman, I provided an estimate to her today. I want to know why you are calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning, to talk about an estimate for some woman's drive way?" Alcide says in an annoyed manner.

"She is MINE! I want her drive way paved in asphalt tomorrow. I require the drive way to be wide enough that two cars will be able to pass each other driving in the driveway. I command the parking area by the back door too be enlarged, a round about put in her front yard that leads to the front door and an unattached 2 car garage built. I demand it be complete as soon as possible. I will expect your architect to contact me tomorrow night to design the garage. Send me the bill."

"Northman her driveway is over a ½ of a mile long! There is no way it can be completed tomorrow! This job will most likely take a full week. And that is not including the parking areas and the round about. It is a huge job! I will have to find people, supplies and equipment to do the job. I should be able to have a full team and equipment on Thursday morning."

"I find this acceptable Were. You have one week starting Thursday, to complete her driveway, turn about and parking areas. I will expect your architect tomorrow evening at 11:00."

"Ok Vampire, one week starting on Thursday and the architect tomorrow at 11:00. I will send you the bill"

Click, Alcide hangs up.

This will be a most fitting gift, now on to my revenge.

I get out my computer and to conduct a Google search. I come across a website called Stray tats that makes custom temporary tattoos. I make and order 4 custom tats, for next day delivery. The website guarantees that the tattoos will not wash or wear off for at least a week.

Then I conduct a Google search for custom printed Ping Pong balls. I find a website called Pingpongballs. I order 25 cases of custom printed, glow in the dark Ping Pong balls, in every one of florescent colors available. I pay extra to have it rush ordered.

This is quite a bit of fun. I wonder what my dear Sookie will think of the Tattoos and Ping Pong balls. I laugh out loud! The time for my revenge approaches my dear Telepath!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Readers!

Sorry this Chapter took so long. My husband lost his job, so I had some heavy duty damage control to do. I hope to have more time to write now, that it has been handled.

On another note, I have revamped the chapters of this story. Some chapters I have added a few paragraphs to. I have also made spelling and grammar corrections. As well as corrected the 1 person, 3 person problem. I hope I have caught them all.

I have also posted this story on the trueblood website. This way if the story is ever pulled I have a backup copy posted somewhere else.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I come into consciousness, blinking my eyes, waiting for them to come into focus. I glance out the window, at the sky, it is a cloudy day. I hope the sun will come out in the afternoon. I want to lay out and work on my tan. But I guess every day can't be rainbows, puppy dogs and sunshine.

I stare at the ceiling for a few moments, replaying in my head the night before. It was so much fun! Plus the pictures Pam took are priceless! Maybe I can print one out on my printer and get it framed. Ooh, maybe I can order a poster! I can hang it in my bed room, to throw darts at! I think I can order one from that website called shutter fly. That's great idea! I laugh! I hope that infuriating Viking finally understands that MINE crap does not fly with me! I am surprised and almost disappointed (but not quite) that he did call to fuss me out about his office. After all, Eric always has to have last word. I will have to think about what that means later.

I get out of bed and tend to my human needs. I look at myself in the mirror and notice that the light has returned to my eyes and is burning brightly. My revenge on Eric has made me feel and look rejuvenated. Who knew revenge could be so good for the soul? I laugh to myself.

I head to the kitchen and start the coffee maker. While it is brewing, I decide to make a strawberries and cream breakfast crepe. It is delicious and I savor every bite.

When I am done eating and cleaning up, I get out my old to do list. Once again it is time to update it.

**To Do List:**

1). Get some self defense stuff.

2). Make decision on driveway.

3). Buy Paint and painting supplies.

4). Call Lafayette about practicing for the dance competition.

5). Ask Pam about going shopping with me for new work clothes.

6). Self defense class today at 4:00

7). Order pictures of Eric in his office, after seeing my revenge.

Ok, that is done.

I go to my office retrieve my laptop and bring it to the kitchen. It is time for me to get some stuff done! After all there is no rest for the wicked! I laugh.

I can't wait to order that poster! I surf over to the shutter fly website. I order a wall poster photo of Eric from Email 4.

(Email 4: The forth picture is of him standing behind his desk inspecting the bullet ridden license plate. This time he is facing towards the camera and is still covered in post it notes. The look on his face is priceless. He looks shocked and angered and amused all at the same time!)

Oooh, they have so many things on this site! Who knew! I see that they have refrigerator magnets, coffee mugs calendars and a bunch of other things as well. I order 7 coffee mugs and 7 magnets, each one with a different photo from last night. Then I order 2 keep sake boxes with the picture from Email 4. What can I say; it is my favorite! I order one photo puzzle, a tee shirt and 2 pewter Christmas ornaments. And just so Eric never for gets my revenge on him, I take a photo of me, on my license plate shooting rampage and I order the custom printed desk organizer, containing that picture. I think he will just love it! NOT!

I have one of the keep sake boxes, the puzzle, a tee shirt and 1 ornament sent to Pam at Fangtasia, next day and gift wrapped. I think she will just love the photo box! I bet she will keep it forever and build an alter to it, so she can worship it! LOL! Then I have desk organizer and one coffee cup, gift wrapped and next day to Eric at Fangtasia. I mean, he can drink blood out of a coffee cup right? It would help to keep it warm. The rest I have shipped next day to my house. I can't wait for it to get here!

Well enough playing around, its time for me to get some real stuff done. I need to order some self defense items.

I Google self defense and find a web site called Safety Gear Headquarters. I search the site and see quite a few useful items. I purchase

Pepper spray pen called Streetwise: It looks like a real pen. It is a sleek pink metallic pen with a top. Wow it is only $20.00 you can't beat a deal like that. I buy a cute pink key chain hostler to go with it.

Lip Stick stun gun: It is rated at 350,000 volts. I guess that is good. I have no idea. But it is cute and easy to hide. It costs $63.95.

Pink Cheetah 1 million volt stun gun: It is much more power then the lip stick gun and rechargeable as well. I bet at 1 million volts, this thing must kick some serious ass! It costs $69.95

Electronic dog repeller: Since Vamps and Weres have extra sensitive hearing, I wonder if it would cause them pain or discomfort to listen to it. You never know, it might give me a much needed distraction to help me get out, in a bad situation. At $26.95 it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

Pepper spray ring:It looks like a normal ring! That should make it possible to sneak this thing in with me where ever I go. Now I will have a defense even if I do not have my purse! I also buy a pack of refills. It's $32.95 for the ring and the refills only cost $6.95. I check out and pay to have everything next dayed to my house.

Then I go to a website called Own Defense Against Vampires. I purchase:

Silver Pen Knife – It looks like a pen, but inside is a silver knife. I pay $120.00 for it.

4 Sets of Silver hand cuffs:Vamps and Weres have a weakness to silver. You never know, with the way my life is, I might need to restrain one day. I buy 4 pairs of silver hand cuffs. I wonder if I should get silver leg chains too? No, I think that would be over kill. They are $150.00 per pair.

Pen Stake – Need I say more? It looks like a pen but has a stake hidden inside! It only costs $19.95! How cool is that!

Instructional fighting videos: Maybe I can use my super power to learn anything I see, to learn how to defend myself. So I order one of each self defense video they have. I check out and pay to have it all rush ordered.

I can't wait for all this stuff to get here! I finally will be able to defend myself. It is so neat that they have weapons that look like normal everyday items! It reminds me of some of those nifty gadgets in those James Bond's movies!

"Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse" I say out loud, imitating James Bond. As well as I can anyway. I have my arms bent at the elbow and up against my chest, clasping my hands together, with my fingers pointed in the shape of a gun. I stand with my back against the wall, pretending to be a female James bond. I peak around the corner of the kitchen like I am some kind of super spy, then jump out to the middle of the hall way holding my hands out, as if I was pointing a gun, at some super evil villain. I guess I would make a better Charlie's Angel then a girl James Bond. Oh well, a girl can dream.

Ok, enough playing around time to handle some business. I decide it is time for me to bite the bullet and hire Alcide to pave my drive way. I pick up the phone and dial.

"This is Alcide"

"Hello Alcide, this is Sookie Stackhouse, you came by yesterday and gave me an estimate for my driveway."

"Yes, I remember you Miss Stackhouse."

"Well I have decided to go ahead and have the parking areas paved. Can you still start on Thursday?"

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse. Yes, Thursday is fine. I spoke last night with your Vampire, Eric Northman. He hired me to pave your drive way, parking areas and install a round about. I have a full team scheduled to be at your house early Thursday morning."

"WHAT? My Vampire? He is not my Vampire! He hired you for my driveway? What the hell! Of all the high handed things for him to do! I am going to give that vampire a piece of my mind!" I say in shock and fury.

"Yes, Northman called me last night and hired me. He informed me you were his and demanded I pave your drive way today. I informed him I would need some time to find the necessary supplies and people. He agreed that my team would start on Thursday."

"No, no, no! I only want the parking areas done! I can't afford this!" I say in horror.

"Northman has already arranged payment. It has been paid in full; you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I am not accepting any gift from that infuriating Viking! I am not his and I am not a kept woman! You are going to do the parking areas only! "I say holding the phone in front of my face, while shouting into the phone and looking at it in disbelief.

"Please Miss Stackhouse, I know you are upset. But please calm down. I have no idea what so ever about your relationship with Mr. Northman. But my company and its employees really need this job. With the bad economy, there is not enough work to go around and I will have no choice but to lay off workers, with out this job. These workers have families that depending on their jobs. Think of all the families you would be helping." Alcide says trying hard to convince her. Good thing I forgot to mention the garage and the architect, Alcide he thinks to himself.

"Fine, you can start on Thursday. I am only doing this, to help the families." I say in a huff. _How did this happen?_

"Thank you, Miss Stackhouse. On behalf of Herveaux and son and its employees we thank you for the job. We will be there bright and early Thursday morning."

"Thank you, Alcide good bye."

I hang up the phone. I can not believe Eric, what on Gods green earth was he thinking? How did he find out about my driveway anyway?

Pam! She must have told him! I can't believe her! She must have reported to Eric last night, about my drive way! I just can't believe her!

I stomp back to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of low raise jeans and a tee shirt that says "Southern Bell, Sweet as sugar … Mean as hell." I put on some makeup and curl my hair. Well I can't stomp around the house all day; I have things to get done.

I grab my keys, purse and the paint cards that I pick out with Pam last night. Time to go to Home depot and buy some paint!

Forty five minutes later I arrive at Home depot. I purchase 5 cans of paint, each can in a different color, for each of the rooms I am going to paint. I also pick up some paint brushes, drop cloths, painters tape and rollers. I should now have everything I need to paint!

On my way home from Home Depot, I am stopped at a red light. While I am waiting for the light to change, I looking around and notice a strip mall across the street. In my boredom, I begin to read the signs of the stores. I see they have a Starbucks, Blockbuster and a gymnastic school there. Mmm. Tara took gymnastic classes at the YMCA, when we were in high school. She can do all different kinds of flips. That would be pretty cool to learn! Coupled that with my self defense training and I could then kick ass like Xena warrior princess! When I get home I will have to call her to ask if she will teach me. The light finally turns green and once again I am on my way.

When I get home, I bring in the paint and supplies and put them on the kitchen table. Well that's one item off my To Do List! And it is only 11:30!

I decide to call Lafayette and dial the phone.

"Hey, Lafayette!"

"What up Hooker? I am glads you called! Wes need to gets to work on these dances. I haves some routines and songs picked outs for us! Ands you should sees the sketches I haves for our outfits! Yous will bes lookn likes one hot Bitch!"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I called. We need to get together and practice the routines. Have you found a place for us to practice?"

"No, these back waters Bitches, says they won't be renting no place to freaks like us."

"Ok, I will ask around for a place. Wait, you have sketches? I would love to see them! Just remember I will need lots of extra support for my girls, since we will be dancing up a storm. I do not want to have a wardrobe malfunction." I scold.

"You knows there won't be no wardrobe malfunctions on mys watch. Yours girls will be mores secure then Barrack Obamas drawers in the White house… I wonders if they haves one of those fine ass secret service agents assigned just to guards his drawers? Do you thinks he wears boxers or briefs. I bets the pres be goings commando in those press conferences?... He looks like a free baller to me!"

"Lafayette, for God sake, he is the President of the United States! Show some respect!"

"You know, I have always wondereds what size executive branch he bes packing! I tells you he cans stimulate me with his stimulus package anytime! "

"Good lord, don't you think you should be more concerned about were he stands on issues, rather then worrying about the size of his stimulus package? Do you even know what his policy's are? Not to mention he is married to a lovely lady and they have two beautiful little girls together, for goodness sake! Isn't anything sacred anymore? He represents our country to the world! He's married and a father! I don't even want to think about what type of underwear he is wearing or the size of "his executive branch"! Thank you very much!" I say while rubbing my temples. I have to remember, this is Lafayette I am talking to.

"Hooker, how can you not thinks about that hot piece of man? Hes so hot, hes be causing global warmings all by himselves. You knows, our pres is one fines ass Muther fuckur."

"Mum, ok. I am not even going to dignify that with a response. So you want to get together tomorrow at 12:00, to work on our dances routines and to show me your sketches?"

"Honey child, that's works for me! I see yous then shuggs."

"Ok, see you at 12:00 tomorrow. Bye Lafayette."

"Later, Hooker"

Now, thanks to Lafayette, I feel like I need to have my brain sanitized to remove the images he put into my head! Dear Lord grant me patience. I take a few cleansing breaths.

Okay, time to call Tara.

"Hey, Tara"

"Hey girl, how you doing?"

"I am feeling better then I thought I would be. I am taking it day by day. But I have to ask you, you know your cousin is crazy, right? I mean crazy out of his head! He was crushing hard on the president again."

"I know, ever since the Obama Girl video came out, he has been crushing on him bad. I hope he gets over it soon! I don't know how much more I can take!"

"I 2nd that!" We both giggle on the phone.

I was wondering if you had any plans for today?"

"I am scheduled to go into work at 5:00. But other then that, I am not doing anything."

"Would you like to come over? I would love if you can teach me how to do some gymnastic moves."

"Sure girl, I am on my way, I will be there, in a hot minute."

"K, see you soon! Bye now!"

I head to my room and change into some exercise clothes. About 20 minutes later Tara walks in the door.

"Hey Girl" She says while giving me a hug.

"Hey Tara!"

"So Girl, what have you been up to?"

"Not much, I bought some paint today. I am planning to paint the inside of the house! Would you like to see the paint colors, Pam and I picked out?"

"Sure Girl! You are not going to go all Martha Stewart on me now, are you?"

"Of course not! I just need to paint all the inside walls, because of Mary Ann's little party. The walls have some kind of gross, slimy film on them. I can't seem to get the slim off, no matter what I use. I even tried washing and scrubbed the walls down with bleach. And it is still there. I think I should just peel the paper off and paint. It should make the walls look nice and fresh."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So are you planning to have a painting party?"

"Maybe I will have one this weekend. I don't know. I have to work with Lafayette on the dance competition coming up. I will most likely just paint when I find the time."

"Just let me know if you need any help! I love to paint!"

"Thanks Tara! You are such a great friend! I will keep that in mind!" I say smiling at, then hugging my friend.

I show Tara the colors Pam and I pick out the other night. She agrees they will give the house a nice warm, homey look.

"So why do you want to learn how to do gymnastics?" Tara says completely changing the subject.

"I am taking some self defense courses and I thought it would be neat to be able to flip around like Xena warrior princess or Buff the Vampire slayer! So will you help me?"

"Of course girl! What are friends for? Let's grab some stuff and go outside to stretch and warm up."

We grab some yoga mats, a radio from the hall closet and some water from the frig and then head out to the front yard. We put on the theme song to the TV show Roswell, Here with me by Dido. It is such a romantic and relaxing song; just listening to it makes my skin tingle. We start off with a bunch of different stretches and breathing exercises. Tara and I took some yoga classes together a few years back at the YMCA. I have not done any Yoga since, I just could not find the time. Once we are fully stretched out and relaxed, we roll up our yoga mats and put them aside.

"So what gymnastic moves would you like to learn first?"

"Why don't we start at the beginning, with cartwheels and round offs?"

"Ok, watch me and use your super power to learn anything."

We put on the song; It takes 2 for a thing to go right, by Rob Base.

I watch Tara do a few cartwheels and round offs. In between each demonstration she gives me some pointers. Then it was finally time for me to give it a try. I hope I was paying close enough attention. I take a running start and throw myself in to a cartwheel. Once my feet safely touch the ground, I do a little victory dance!

"Wow girl, you sure learned how to do that fast! Here try the round off!"

"Ok!" I say excitedly.

I take a running start and throw myself in to a round off. Wow this is even easier then I thought! Tara then shows me how to do an airel, a back flip and a front flip. After I watch her a few times, I give it a try.

I throw myself into a front flip, followed by a back flip and then run a few steps and throw myself in to an airel.

"I did it! I did it!" I yell out loud to the world.

Tara and I jump up and down, while screaming and giggle like a bunch of pre teen girls at a Miley Cyrus concert!

I put in a new CD into the CD player. It is Jock Jams Volume 1. For the next hour we dance and flip and cartwheel until we fall over in exhaustion. Once we recover enough to move, we unroll the yoga mats, retrieve our water bottles and lay down on the mats, on our backs so we can look up at the sky. We stare up for a few moments while gulping down our water.

The wind has blown the clouds south, so the sky is now a beautiful shade of blue, with a few scattered clouds that look like little puffs of cotton. I look over at Tara and she has a look on her face that tells me she is reminiscing about our childhood. When we were small we would lay in Gran's front yard and stare at the sky together and try to see pictures in the clouds. Gran would come out with some lemonade, then lay down and staring at the sky, with us. I smile over at her while reliving the memory in my mind. She looks over at me and smiles, knowing I am remembering the same thing.

A few moments later she rolls on to her side and looks at me.

"Girl, you know they have the Olympics on TV right now. Why don't you setup your DVR to tape the gymnastic portion of it? Then you can learn all the moves from the experts."

"That is an excellent idea!" I grab hold of the yoga mat and my bottled water. I pull my legs towards my chest, then fling them out towards the ground, which catapults me to a standing position in seconds. Tara looks at me wide eyed, in shock at the move I just did.

"I saw it last week in a preview for the new Jackie Chan movie."

Tara nods at me, then shakes her head at me in disbelief. She grabs her stuff and follows me inside. Once everything is put away, we walk into the living room and set up the DVR to tape the gymnastic portion of the Olympics. Then we head to the kitchen to make lunch.

We make two Turkey sandwiches on honey wheat bread with chips. I grab 2 sodas from the frig and sit at the table. We devour our lunches as if we had not eaten in days.

"Well Girl, I should be gettn home, I have to work tonight. Plus I need a good nap after all those gymnastics." Tara says while getting her stuff together and heading towards the door.

"Thanks so much for coming over and teaching me." I say while hugging her goodbye.

"No prob, see you later Girl!"

I walk to back to the kitchen and look at the clock on the stove. Wow it is 2:30. I really need to move if I am going to make it to my self defense class today!

I run to my room, grab a new set of work out clothes and undergarments. I head to my bathroom and jump in the shower. I rush through my shower, brush my hair, blow dry it and throw on a little makeup. Then I go to my closet and grab a duff bag. I throw in a cute red dress, shoes and a few other items I will need to take a shower after class. I go to the frig get 2 bottles of water; I grab my purse and keys and head out the door.

I arrive at the Fearless Dragon Dojo with barely 3 minutes to spare. I run inside and run right into the chest of Marshall.

"Mum, Hey Marshall, sorry to run into you like that. I was trying to make sure I was on time for class!"

"Hello Miss Stackhouse! It is perfectly alright. No harm no foul. Good to see you! Are you ready for class? So far you are the only student to sign up for the 4:00 class, so we will be able to work one on one."

"Marshall, now please call me Sookie! It is ok, I am kind of glad there will be no one else in class today. I have some things I would like to speak with you about."

"What can I help you with?" He says as he walks into his office and sits behind this desk.

"Well I don't want to startle you, but I can tell you are some kind of shifter." Marshall is looks at me with a shocked look on his face.

"I am a telepath among other things. I can tell by your thoughts. Your thoughts are colored and cloudy like my boss, Sam Merlotte. I don't know if you know him, but he is a true shifter."

"You are a telepath?" Marshal says in surprise.

"Yes, and before you ask, I can barely read Weres and I can not read vampire minds at all. Vampires look like voids to me. Will this be a problem for you?"

"Ok, No, you just caught me off guard. Is this why people are attacking you all the time?"

"Yes, well that is part of it. I sometimes work for Vampires and I dated a vamp for a while. That is why the serial killer came after me and my grandmother. He was prejudice against woman who date or associate with vampires. The Fellowship of the sun came after me for working with Vampires."

"Well this does explain a lot."

"The reason I brought all this up, is because I have another power. I can learn anything I see. So I was hoping that maybe another teacher or student might be available for you to show me moves with, so I can watch using my power. Then I would like to practice defending myself against you. This way I can practice using what I have learned."

"That sounds doable. I can find someone to work with for the next class. Today I will show you a few moves and then we will practice them."

"Ok, thanks so much!... I am sorry if it is rude for me to ask, but what do you shift into?"

"It is not rude at all. After all you told me about your abilities. I am a rare breed of shifter. I shift into a fire breathing dragon. There are very few of us left in the world."

"Wow, a fire breathing dragon! That is so neat, so I bet you never have a problem starting a campfire do you?"

"No, not at all!" Marshal laughs at the question.

We walk into the room full of mirrors. He walks me though how to get out of someone's hold who grabs me from behind and from someone trying to grab me from the front. Then we practice the moves.

"Wow, you are a fast learner! I have never seen someone, who knows practly nothing about self defense; learn how to execute that move so quickly! It takes most of my students weeks or sometimes months of practice to perfect it!" Marshall says in surprise.

"Told you I had the power to learn anything I see. I guess we will not need someone to help out with the class after all!"

Marshall next shows me how to throw a perfect punch. He teaches me all the different types of punches and how to stand to give the punch the most power, as well as my foot placement when throwing them, so I will not lose my balance. He takes me over to a punching bag and has me practice all the punches. Then we work on dodge punches and then how to use my attacker's speed and momentum against them. We practice all the moves for a few more minutes till my class is over.

"Thanks so much for working with me! I can't wait to learn more!" I say wiping my face with a towel and grabbing my water bottle for a long well deserved drink.

"In the next class we will work on kicks and more dodging moves."

"I can't wait! Can you show me how to do that one kick that Chuck Norris does in the Texas Ranger TV show?

"Yes, we can work on that move. It is one of my favorites as well. I am surprised that since you have seen it before that you can not already do that move."

"I saw that show before I got my power to learn anything."

"Huh."

"Do you have a locker room here where I could freshen up and change?"

"Yes, it is right through those doors and to the right."

"K, thanks!"

I head to the locker room and take a much needed shower, put on the spare clothes I brought with me and fix my hair. I apply a little make up, and then head back out to Marshall. I have a few hours to blow before Fangtasia opens. I wonder if Marshall has any plans for dinner.

"Hey Marshall, thanks so much for letting me use your locker room! I was wondering if you have any plans after class. I have to wait a few hours for Fangtasia to open. I am going to grab some dinner, would you like to keep me company?"

"Sure, why not, it bets eating alone! I will be ready to go as soon as the next instructor to arrives. Did you have a place in mind?"

"That's fine. I saw a commercial for a new restrantant called Jack Asters! Have you ever been? They are rude and sarcastic to you while you eat! It sounds different and interesting!"

"No I can't say that I have. It does sound interesting; I look forward to trying it out."

We spend the next 2 hours at Jack Asters. The place looked like a normal restrante, except for the sarcastic signs and posters hanging all over the walls and peanut shells thrown on the floor. Every table is covered with brown paper and has a cup of crayons for you to draw with, while you wait for your food to arrive. The wait staff was hilarious, teasing us and we of course teased right back! I enjoy a pan of their cheese bread and chicken n pasta. We chat and talk up a storm. Marshall tells me all about being a shifter in Japan and its hardships. My lord, where did all the time go. Before I know it, it is time for Fangtasia to open. So I thank Marshall for keeping me company and head over to Fangtasia.

As I approach the front of Fangtasia I see Pam at her normal spot checking Id's.

"Sookie, What a pleasant surprise! We were not expecting you."

"I am stopping by to talk to Eric and see if you are busy tonight. I was hoping to ask your "Master" if you could have the night off to go shopping with me?" I say batting my eye lashes and giving Pam a puppy dog look.

"What would we be shopping for?"

"Eric gave me my own Fangtasia credit card to buy some "suitable clothes" to wear here when I work. I have absolutely no idea where to start looking. I mean were do you buy this kind of stuff? Fangbangers R US?" I make a disgusted face and quotations in the air with my fingers, when I say suitable clothes.

"Fangbangers R US? That is rich!" Pam smirks.

"Plus I have always loved your outfits! I prefer your clothes to what everyone else wears at Fangtasia. So I was hoping you would take me to where you shop. Besides, I though we could use a girls night out and give you an excuse, to get away from the vermin!" I laugh.

"Indeed. A girls night out does sound intriguing. You may ask my Master for my assistance. He is on his throne, I will take you to him." Pam says with a smirk. Motioning for someone to cover the door.

I walk in and I am once again bombarded, with sexual thoughts from all the fangbangers. I throw up my shields to full force and follow behind Pam to Eric's Throne.

"Master" Pam says with a bow. Eric rises to his 6 ft 4 glory and motions for me to sit with him at his booth. My word, that man looks like a sex god on a stick, covered in whip cream and chocolate sauce! It takes all I have not to throw myself at him.

"Ah, Sookie, what brings you here tonight Lover? Have you come to gloat over your revenge? Or have you come to receive your punishment for desecrating my office?" Eric says with a sexy smirk and then an evil leer.

"You had it coming Buddy and you know it! That Mine license plate was completely uncalled for!"

"Sookie, you are Mine! If I wish you to drive a car with a mine plate, that is up to me! You should be proud; many women line up and beg for me to show them favor… However it has been brought to my attention, that the current use of the term "Mine", is offensive to modern women, so I will try to refrain from using it further. But just because I do not use that particular term, does not make you less Mine."

"I am still not yours! And I will not drive a car with such a plate! Matter of fact, I already had the plate changed!... However, I am glad you are trying to understand, that I take offense to that term."

We both sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I am enjoying the fact that we finally came to some conclusion regarding all the Mine stuff. Then I remember my phone conversation this morning with Alcide.

"Which reminds me, I spoke to Alcide Herveaux today. He informed me that you called him last night and hired him to pave my drive way, my parking areas and add a round about! Of all the high hand things! I can pave my own drive way, thank you very much! I don't need you to do it for me! I am not a kept woman!"

"Ah, I was not expecting you to find out about hiring Alcide so soon. However it makes no difference. Pam informed me of the inadequate state of your driveway and your plan to hire Alcide to pave it. I took care of it for you. You can consider it part of your punishment for desecrating my office."

"No, no, no, absolutely not! You will call him back and tell him, I will take care of it myself. I will not have you paying for it! It is my house, my responsibility! Not yours! I will not accept this!"

"That is were you are wrong! You are M… You are now my responsibility! There is nothing you can do about it, think of it no further. It is as good as done. Just be happy and enjoy it."

I growl at him and give him my best "fuck you and the horse you rode in on" look.

"So, what do I owe the honor of your presence tonight? Did you come to yield to me?" Eric says in a sexually hopeful voice.

"No, absolutely not. There will be no yielding. Actually I came to discuss some business, as well as a few other things."

"What do you wish to discuss, Lover?" Eric says raising an eye brow.

"I will start with the easiest first. I want to know if I can kidnap and torture Pam?" I say looking over at Eric with a serious expression.

"You wish to kidnap and torture my child?" Eric says growling with glowing eyes. Everyone in the club freezes and turns to stare at us.

"Don't get you knickers in a bunch, Eric. I want to kidnap Pam for a shopping trip and torture her with as she puts it "My complete lack of fashion sense." I say to Eric, while make quotation marks in the air.

"I do not wear knickers. I prefer to fore go undergarments and go commando, as they say. Would you like to check?" Eric says with a gleam in his eyes, lowly running his hand down his chest, toward the button on his pants.

I shake my head at his antics and roll my eyes.

"So you wish to kidnap my child for shopping, too torture her with your fashion choices? This would be a fitting punishment for my child." Eric says sitting back in the booth, while waving for everyone to go back to work. He makes a tent with his hands, as if he was thinking deeply about devious plans.

"Yes, I thought so as well."

"Pam." Eric orders.

"Yes, Master?"

"When my business has concluded with Sookie, you are to accompany her for an evening of shopping."

"Yes, Master!" Pam smirks, with a nod. Pam almost looks giddy at the prospect of leaving the vermin, to Eric's care for the evening, even more so for shopping.

"Is that all you wish to discuss with me, Lover? If so we could move on to more pleasant endeavors." Eric says with a sexy smile

"Actually Eric, there is a few more things I would like to discuss with you."

"Is that so? Proceed." Eric says raising an inquisitive eye brow.

"I was wondering if you would be interested, in increasing my work schedule to 4 nights a month. I want to quit my job at Merlottes, so I can go to college. I have decided that it is time for me to put on my big girl panties and get a college degree. Since I am much better at shielding now, I should be able to pay attention and pass my classes. Even though I love working at Merlottes, with my friends, I do not want to work there forever. I need to grow up and get a real job with insurance, 401 k, vacation days and sick days."

"I think it is an excellent idea, to end your servitude to the shifter and attend college. You are much too unique to waste your amplitude at such a place. I do not for see any problems with increasing your work schedule. Have you decided on a major yet?"

"I was thinking about business management, psychology or history. I don't know what I want to do; it is such a big decision. I do not want to choose the wrong major and regret it later. So I am researching different career paths and the degrees offered at the community college and some local 4 year colleges. I am planning to take the SAT's and a career amplitude test. I am hoping the career amplitude test will give me some ideas."

"I believe you would excel at both business management and psychology. You are too intelligent to droil your life away in a bar. You could do so much more."

"Hum, Thanks Eric." I say in surprised at Eric confidence in me.

Eric looks at me with a knowing smile.

"Sookie, we have yet to discuss the redecorating you had done in my office. Any thing you wish to say?"

"Uh, no not really. I just hope you understand my point. I do not belong to you or to anyone! I am not property to be owned!"

"Yes, I was able to decipher you meaning in that regard. I have enjoyed the frame and the plaque. I instructed Bobby yesterday to mount the plaque on my Throne." He points to the location of the plaque. He placed it where all could see it, right on the front.

I look at it and nod. Slightly surprised he actually had it put on his throne. It was suppose to be a gag.

"I have taken the frame to my resting place. You look exquisite shooting a shot gun. Where did you acquire such a skill?"

I blush.

"My brother taught me. It is common for southern girls to be taught how to shoot a shotgun. It is one of the few things my brother and I ever spent time together doing. We used to go outside every Saturday morning after our family breakfast and line up stuff on the fence, to shoot at. We would practice for hours. But after he turned 16, he became more interested in chasing girls, then shooting with me. So now I practice by myself." I shrug.

"I see. It is good to know you can handle a shot gun. It is a useful and impressive skill."

We are both quiet for a few moments. It was a peaceful quite not awkward one.

"I am going to be in a dance competition, with my friend Lafayette. I am looking for a place we could rent to practice. There are a few places in my home town, but they don't want to rent to the town freaks. Even more so, because we are practicing for the gay pride dance competition. So I figured you know Shreveport area well, do you know anywhere I could rent? We need to start practicing soon."

"I am aware of a few places. When are you planning to practice? If it is during the day, you could practice here. We have a state of the art sound system and plenty of room on the dance floor."

"Hum, that could work. How much does it cost to rent this place for a few hours during the day?"

"Your money is of little consequence to me. It costs me nothing, for you to use the building when we are closed. Consider it a privilege of being Mi… of being in my revenue. I will have a key made for you. You can collect it, when you return from your outing with Pam."

"Wow, Eric thanks! I think this place could work out great for us to practice in." I smile and bounce in the seat.

He smirks at me.

"Remember the club opens at 8:00 Tuesday through Saturday. The Staff starts their shifts at 7:00. You will need to have everything back in order by then."

"Thank you Eric! I can't wait to start practicing our routines!" I lean over and give Eric a excited hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek, before I realize what I am doing.

He looks at me for a moment with a surprised expression, before his calm, cool facade returns. Then he nods at me.

We sit for a few more minutes in silence.

"Well I must be going, if I am going to get any shopping done with Pam." _Lord get me out of here, before I slip and touch him again_. I think to myself.

"When you return from your excursion, I wish to see you model the attire you purchase on you outing… Feel free to acquire some lingerie, as well." He says looking me up and down, licking his lips.

"Well this has been … interesting. I will see you when we get back." I say completely ignoring his comment about the modeling and the lingerie.

He nods at me, while taking a sip of his true blood.

I walk through the club looking for Pam. I spot her at the bar giving instructions to the staff for the evening.

"Hey Pam, are you ready to go."

"I am always ready for you, my Telepathic friend. You just have to ask."

I roll my eyes.

"Ok, let's go! We have lots of things to buy!"

* * *

Please Remember to Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone!

Sorry this chapter took so long! It is a really, really long chapter. (23 pages in word) Like the Energizer bunny, it just keeps going and going. I hope you like it!

On with the story!

**Chapter 12:**

Shopping with Pam(Later the same night)

I loop my arm through Pam's and we head out the door to the parking lot. I retrieve my keys from my purse and walking over to the driver's side door. Pam quickly snatches the keys from my hands.

"You humans drive to slow for my taste. I will drive." I look at Pam, with a disgruntle look, nod my head and then walk over to the passenger side.

By the time I get in and buckle my seat belt, Pam has already started up the car and put on her sunglasses. Why she needs them? Who knows. She looks over at me with a menacing smile. Uht oh, I think I am in trouble now.

Pam drops the gear shift in to reverse and we fly backwards out of the parking space at break neck speeds, then come to a sudden halt. Then she shifts transmission into drive and floors it. The sheer G forces pin me back in my seat. I try to grab the "Oh Shit Bar" but with the G's she is pulling, it makes my arm feel so heavy, I have to fight just to try to reach it.

"Pam! Human here!" I shout, wondering, what in the world I was thinking when I agreed to let her drive.

"I have read that the adrenaline rush from sudden speed, causes humans to feel more alive. Do you feel more alive now Sookie?" Pam raises an inquisitive eye brow and looking at me as if I am her own personal science experiment.

Before I can answer, the road comes to a dead end. She pulls up on the emergency brake, causing us to spin 180 degrees, heading back from which we came.

"Oh God! Oh God" I screech, during her maneuver.

"Dear Lord Pam, I was feeling alive enough before we started this trip!" I yell, finally able to grab the "Oh Shit bar" and hold on for dear life.

We pass by Fangtasia again.

Pam looks over her sun glasses as she yells out the window "Pathetic Vermin!" while giving them the finger. My mouth drops open at her display.

We then make high speed turn onto the entrance ramp to the Freeway. She hits the accelerater so hard, we are doing 150mph by the time we reach the end of the ramp. She weaves the car back and forth through traffic as if, we were in a giant real life version of the video game Grand theft auto.

"Oh Sookie, you really need to learn how to live a little." Pam says giving me a challenging look.

I am pasted back to my seat, stiff as a board, with a grimace on my face.  
We take the next exit and merge into traffic on a busy street. We hit a bump in the road, going over 75 miles per hour and are launched into the air like a rocket.

"Oh, Dear god! Have mercy on my soul!" I shout.

The wheels just barely touch the ground and get traction, when Pam makes a hard, sharp right hand turn at such high speed, that it causes the car to go up on two wheels.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God!" I scream out, grasping the Oh shit bar for dear life.

The car falls back down on all 4 wheels and the cars shocks bounce us up and down a few times, attempting to absorb the shock of the fall.

"My lord, I am stuck in the Vampire edition of Dukes of Hazard!" I yell.

"Are these Dukes of royal decent?" Pam says with a completely serious look on her face.

I roll my eyes. While trying not to scream in the terror, at what Pam calls "driving".

In the next moment, Pam turns the wheel hard to the right, while shifting into neutral and pulls up the emergency brake all at the same time. The car abruptly turns and then slides sideways in to a parking spot. Thankfully coming to a full and complete stop.

"P…A…M…!" I scream out bloody murder.

I sit there completely frozen, unable to remove my clammy, pale hand from its death grip on the "Oh Shit bar". My other hand is clenched into a fist and is up against my body, as if shielding myself for impact. My heart is nearly beating out of my chest and I am hyperventilating. I continue to sit there waiting for my body to return to normal. I release the bar, unclench and reclench my fist trying to wake up my hand, now that it has blood flowing to it once again. I undo my seat belt, sit still, taking inventory of the fact, that I was still alive and in one piece. After a drive like that, I feel the need to count my lucky stars. I stare out the window in disbelief. After a few seconds, I open the door and tumble out of the car and kiss and hug the ground. Pam looks at me with an amused expression.

I look up at her and say:

"I am never getting in the car with you again! Just what the hell was that Pam?... I mean seriously Pam! What were you thinking?"

"Don't be so melodramatic Sookie. I worked for years as a movie stunt car driver, back in the 70's. I have been fully trained how to make those maneuvers safely."

I get up on my wobbly legs and lean back against the car, using it to support my weight. My legs feel like they are made of Jell-O and I am shaking like a leaf, from the remnants of my adrenaline rush. Once I have my wits about me again, Pam's phone rings.

I hear….

"Yes, Master?" Pam looks me up and down.

"Sookie is fine. We …"

She pauses her explanation, when interrupted by growling.

"Master, we were having a little fun, seeing what her new car could do." I hear Eric voice yelling into the phone, but can not make out the words.

"Yes Master, I realize she is human." Pam rolls her eyes.

I hear more yelling.

"Master, she is perfectly safe, she was in no danger. Although you did miss her kissing and hugging the ground. It was quite amusing."

"Yes, Master." Pam looks at me and rolls her eyes, yet again.

"Master wishes to speak with you." Pam says shoving the phone into my hands, as if it were the plague.

"Um, hello?"

"Sookie, are you alright? I felt your terror, through the bond." Eric says in a concerned voice. Wow, Eric was actually concerned about someone else besides himself, someone alert the presses.

"Um, ok, that is a bit creepy…, but thanks for your concern. I am fine. Especially, now that I am no longer being driven around by your crazy child! I am never again going to let her drive! Ever !" I say giving Pam the evil eye. While stomping my foot.

"I am pleased to hear you are unharmed. Has she informed you, that she worked as a stunt car driver back in the 70's?"

"Yes, she just mentioned that a few minutes ago."

"Did she also inform you, when she was learning how to master those maneuvers, how many cars she wrecked?"

"No, she most certainly did not tell me anything about that!" I glare at Pam. Ooo Eric likes to tease Pam, just as much as Pam like to tease Eric! I will have to remember this for future reference.

"The car sales men would drool, as soon as I walk through the showroom door. Every night for over a week, I spent my evening, purchasing a new car for her. She wrecked so many cars, I decided to purchase the car dealership and instructed them to automatically deliver a new vehicle to her house every morning. It took about 3 months, before she was finally able to complete the maneuvers without wrecking the car."

"That is too funny! I can't believe she went though so many cars!" I giggle. Pam glares back at me.

"Ever since, Pam always tests the capabilities of new vehicles in the way you just experienced. She calls it, "putting it through its paces". She should know better then to attempt those stunts with you in the car. She will be punished when she returns."

"Yeah, maybe you can force her to wear sneakers to Fangtasia for a month! That would teach her!" I hear Pam growl.

"Sneakers! Interesting idea, Lover! We both know how much she enjoys her designer pumps."

"Eric, I am surprised you let her drive anywhere. She drives as if she found her drivers license in the bottom of a cereal box!" I hear a roar of laughter over the phone.

"Lover, you are too much! You know we do not eat cereal. However, I as well question, how she got her license to drive."

"I am almost willing to bet, that she had to glamour someone down at the DMV, just to pass the driving portion of the test. There is no way she could have passed on her own." Pam lets out a menacing growl.

Eric hears Pam growl and laughs again.

Of course, Pam is standing there the entire time, listening to every word of our conversation. She is giving me the evil eye again, when we started taking about how she got a license.

"Well Eric, I need to get back to shopping. I will see you later."

"Till then Lover. I look forward to your return." Click.

I close the phone and hand it back to Pam, giving her a glare.

"You are making me regret ordering a present for you today." I say giving her my most regrettable look.

"What present?" Pam says looking excited. She has completely forgotten my earlier comments about her driving.

"I ordered a few things for you and Eric. It is a surprise! They should be delivered tomorrow at Fangtasia! I think you will love them." I smirk at her.

"There is more then one item?"

"Yes, but that is all you are getting out of me. You will have to be a good little vampire and wait for tomorrow." I think, I will have to order a few more things for her, after her driving stunt tonight.

"Sookie, I might be little, but I am never good, except in the bedroom!"

I roll my eyes at Pam.

We walk down the side walk and approach a store that looks like a menacing cave. It has a stone façade that stretches to both ends of the building. In the middle of the building is the cave opening with 2 darkly stained wood doors, built in to the mouth. It has 2 stone Tiki torches lit out front and 2 Gargoyle statues posted on either side of the entrance. The Gargoyles eyes follow us as we approach.

"What is this place?" I look up at Pam in awe.

"This is called "The Chasm". A vampire own establishment, that caterers to vampire couture. The entire building has a spell on it that prevents humans from entering unless they are carrying one of these cards." Pam hands me a card, I look closely at it. It says "The Chasm" in big black letters with blood dripping down the letter C and a picture of the front of the store. I place the card in my pocket.

"What is going on with these statues, I feel as if I am being watched."

"The owner of the store, Rose hired animatronics experts to build the Gargoyles. The eyes, heads and wings are motion activated. The eyes have video cameras imbedded in them, to monitor all who approach the store. To make them even more menacing to humans, she had a witch cast an unease spell on them."

"An unease spell? Why would she do that?"

"To keep out unwanted humans. Rose only wants Vampires wearing her designs. Human companions and day men are only allowed here, to pick up their Masters orders. They are never allowed to shop here. It is a huge honor that you are allowed admittance and the privilege to shop."

"I don't understand, why she is allowing me to shop here if she doesn't want humans wearing her designs?"

"Sookie, we both know you are not completely human." Pam says giving me a knowing look.

I look down, trying to avoid her glaze as if doing so, will discount the truth.

"Besides, Rose is looking forward to meeting the one, who has so thoroughly captured the Sheriffs attention." Pam smirks at me.

"The only reason Eric is interested in my at all, is because I do not want to sleep with him and he is not used to hearing the word no! He only wants to control my disability and bed me so he can add another notch to his bed post, as if he doesn't have enough already! With all the notches he has, I would be surprised if there is actually any post left!" I say with a huff.

Pam walks me over to a bench and sits down. The bench is seated be side the street outside the store. Once we are both seated, we continue our chat. Pam looks deep in thought for a moment.

"Sookie, how many times do you think Eric has given his blood to someone, since he was made vampire?"

"I don't know? Why is that important?"

"3 times. He has given his blood 3 times. Once when he became my maker, once to you in Dallas and once when he healed Lafayette."

"Only 3 times? Are you serious? Then why did he give his blood to Lafayette and me if it is such a special thing?"

"Because Sookie, Lafayette is special to you. He would have died without Eric's blood and my Master knew you would be unhappy if you lost your friend. Even more so, if he died because of his punishment at Fangtasia."

"Really? I though he did it to keep tabs on him to make sure he wasn't selling blood any more?"

"Come on now Sookie! I thought you were smarter then that! If he wants to keep tabs on him, he could simply bug his apartment or his phone and have him followed. He did not need to give him blood to keep tabs on him. He did it for you."

"Huh. For me?" That was all I could think to say at the moment.

"Yes, for you."

"But he tricked me into taking his blood and sent me into a trap."

"Did you ever think about why he tricked you into drinking his blood? Did Bill not explain to you what that means?"

"Well Bill told me, after I had his blood, it would increase my libido, make me stronger and he could feel me if I was in danger. But then when I had Erics blood, he said it would make me feel attracted to him." I say blushing.

"Well it is true, that the blood does increase your libido, makes you stronger and makes it so that he could feel if you were in danger. After what happened to you at the Fellowship of the Sun, don't you think it would be helpful? If Eric could have felt your distress, he could have came to your rescue immediately. Instead he was relying upon Hugo's blood bond with Isabelle, to sense your distress. Then it turns out that it was Hugo who betrayed us. It was pure luck, that Godric was able to get to you in time."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Now as far as his blood making you feel attracted to him. The blood only increases what you already feel. It does not create feelings. You had very little of his blood. So if you are feeling strong attraction to him, it is because you already had a strong attraction to him."

I blush.

"I only dreamed about Bill, before I had Eric's blood. Now I have dreams about Eric every night and they are much more intense than, any I ever had about Bill. Are you sure he is not controlling the dreams somehow?"

"As far as I know, it is not possible for Eric to control your dreams. You just said that you had dreams about Bill, before you had Eric's blood. Did the dreams about Bill start before or after, Bill gave you his blood?"

"Now that I think about it, the dreams I had about Bill started after I had his blood.… But the dreams were mostly scary dreams. Nothing like the dreams I have about Eric." I say blushing bright red.

Pam nods and smirks in understanding.

"I came to some realizations the other night, when I was thinking about my relationship with Bill. I don't know if you know this, but I saved Bill from some drainers, the very first night I met him. On the second night, Bill was suppose to meet me, but he arrived late. The drainers were waiting for me, to get revenge. They beat me up pretty badly and Bill gave me his blood to heal me. Afterwards, I started to feel more attracted to him. Where before I had his blood, I found him interesting and thought he had potential as a friend, but I was not interested in dating him, at all. Then after my Gran's death, I felt so alone, I want to feel close to someone, to feel loved. So I ran to him. I think if it wasn't for the blood and my Gran's death, I would have never been with him. But once we slept together, I started to develop feelings for him. Now I don't know if any of it was real."

"Did you have a lot of his blood after the Drainers attacked you?"

"Yes." I frown.

"Did he have any of your blood, during or directly after he healed you with his blood?"  
"When I woke up he was licking the wounds on my face. So yes, he had some of my blood. Why is that important?"

"He started a blood bond with you. When blood is mutually exchanged at the same time, it starts a blood bond. It takes 3 such exchanges to make a permanent bond. That is why you were feeling attracted to him when you weren't previously, plus the shear volume of blood you consumed."

"So it is different then what happened with Eric?"

"Yes, it is a much more intense connection. Blood bonds increase the attraction 10 fold to one way exchanges. Bill used your injury and your weakness from your injury and grandmother's death against you. I do wonder why, he did not apprehend the drainers and report the draining to his Sheriff immediately. We should have investigate and punish the drainers. If he went through proper protocol, you would not have been injured and would not have needed his blood."

"Maybe, he did not report the drainers on purpose, so he could get his blood into me? I will have to think more on this later…It is a lot for me to process right now." Pam smirks at me with a smile, that says you have finally seem the light.

"We still have a lot of shopping to do!" I say trying my best to change the subject. I so do not want to talk about Bill right now.

"Lets shop, my telepathic friend."

We leave the bench and walk in to the store. The inside is decorated like a large cavern and is as big as a football feild. It has a rock façade on the walls, floor and ceiling. There is a sprial stair case toward the back, that goes up to the second floor offices, that have large windows looking out over the floor of the store. It has rows upon rows of clothes going for as far as the eye can see. Each row carries a different type of clothes. One entire row is evening gowns; organize by size then by color. There are rows for business attire, casual clothes and everything in between.

We are approached by a very beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair.

"Ah, Pamela, I see you have finally arrived. Is this the girl, who has so captivated our  
Sheriff?" The woman looks me up and down, appraising me.

"Yes, this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is Rose. She is the owner and designer of all the clothes here."

"It is so nice to meet you Rose! I just love the clothes you design, they are amazing! Thank you so much for letting me shop here!" I say with a nod, since vampires do not shake hands.

"She certainly is a polite girl. I can see why he finds her so interesting. It is nice to meet you as well Miss Stackhouse." She nods at me.

"Oh, please call me Sookie!" Rose smiles at me.

"What are you looking for tonight?"

"Eric says I have to purchase "suitable clothes" to wear to Fangtasia. I always love what Pam wears so I asked her to take me to were she shops. So here we are!" I say suitable clothes, in my best imitation Eric voice.

"The Master wishes for her to buy some business attire, lingerie and evening dresses as well." Pam looks over at me raising an eye brow.

"Pam I am not buying lingerie! What I already own is just fine! It is not like anyone is going to see it anyway." I pout at her.

"Sookie, some of these dresses require special lingerie, in order to wear them. It will not hurt you to get a few pieces."

"Mufph. Fine Pam, but nothing to crazy ok." Pam nods with a conniving smile.

"You look like a size 8. I will pull some things and bring them to you. Pam, can you show her to the dressing room?"

Pam nods and leads me to a small tunnel that is off to the right. It looks like a side tunnel in a mine, that appears to slowly descend underground. The tunnel opens to a large room with couches, tables and 3 large floor length mirrors. There is an attendant waiting for us with a glass of blood for Pam and wine for me.

"Wow, Pam this place is amazing!"

"I want to pick out a few things for you to try on. I will be back in a few moments." Pam is out of the room before I can respond.

I walk over to the attendant.

"Hi, I am Sookie, nice to meet you!"

The attendant looks at me with a look of shock etched in her face.

"Mum, hi I am Kate. I am sorry, most who come in here do not speak to me." She says then looks down at the floor shyly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I will just sit down and wait for Pam and Rose." She nods at me and goes back to hiding in the corner.

Wow, I can't imagine working some place and not being allowed to talk to anyone. I walk over to the couches and sit down. I notice a copy of Vampire weekly on the table. I pick it up and start flipping through the pages, looking for something interesting to read. Just when I find a story on the challenges of interspecies relationships, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I forgot to check the caller Id before answering the phone.

"What up my Hooker!"

"Hey Lafeyette!"

"Where yous at? I just stopped by yours house and you weren't theres. I gots some outfits mades for the comp! I needs you to trys thems on."

"Wow, you have some of them done already? You are really on the ball aren't you?"

"Girl you knows I like me some balls!"

"I so did not need to hear that." I say rubbing my head.

Lafayette laughs at me.

"Right now, I am shopping with Pam in Shreveport. We should be done in a few hours. Would you like to meet me at Fangtasia, say in 3 hours? They have an employee dressing room, I think it would be alright for us to use it."

"That's sounds goods. I can't wait to see you trys these mothers on! You are going to be lookin so fines that, you will evens haves gays mens standings at full attention."

"What? Full attention. Oh. Oh. Oh. I so did not need to think about that Lafayette!" I say blushing and swatting at the phone as if he could feel it on his side of the line.

"By the way, I found a place for us to practice at! Eric says we can practice at Fangtasia during the day time! Isn't that great!"

"Misters fines as hells, sexy ass Vamp Man, is letn us use his clubs! Word? On the real? That woulds be just perfects for us to practice ats, Hooker!"

"I know, is it just sweet of him?" I lay back on the couch and stare in a starry eyed way at the ceiling.

"I heards he was a Viking. An honest to gods Viking, rapin, pilling and alls! So tell me, how longs have you been riding his long ship? Have you seens his fine ass, in a fur loin cloth yet? I hopes you tooks some pictures! You have to let a sista knows! You needs to give me some detail girl! Is he as large and in charge as I've heards? I heards he would make the Titanics feel ashamed!

"What? Riding his Long ship! No Lafayette! I have not! Lord! Why would you even think such a thing? A loin cloth? I don't see what the Titanic and loin clothes has to do with anything?"

"Why else would he be letns us use his club, if he not hit the hell out your shit? You mean to tell me you still holden out the goods on that fines ass vamp?"

"We are not even dating!" I exclaim, looking up in the air, as if the answer was floating around somewhere.

"Huh, yeah you keep tell yourselfs that girl!"

I huff into the phone.

"I gots to go girl, I just found a man, whos is lookn for a heaping side of Lafayette, with his dinner! I will see you in 3 hours. Laters Hooker."

"Bye Lafayette. See you then."

Just as I hang up with Lafayette, Pam and Rose return with their arms full of clothes.

"Dear Lord Pam! Did you pick out the whole store?" Pam and Rose smirk at each other. A moment later, 3 more attendants walk into the room, bring rolling clothing racks stuffed full of clothes with them.

My mouth falls open, as I stare at the racks.

When Pam and Rose see my expression, they laugh out loud.

"Oh come on now Sookie! It is not that bad. This will be fun. With all these options you will have plenty to choose from."

"Here try this one on." Pam shoves a black dress with nude colored trim at me, along with a matching nude thigh highs, a lacey black bra with royal blue trim, a black tong and a designer pair of shoes. I give her an exasperated look.

"Ok, where is the dressing room?" I say looking around.

"You are standing in it. We Vampires do not have a problem with modesty. Just put the ones you aren't interested in, on this rack over here." Rose says looking over at me with an amused expression. Pam is licking her lips and watching me, waiting for me to undress as if, I were the entertainment for the evening. I swallow in discomfort.

"Can you at least turn around or something? I am not a vampire! I still have my modesty! For goodness sake, I didn't even have my first kiss until a few months ago! I am not as comfortable with nudity as you are!"

"Sookie, you are taking all the fun out of this. You ask me to go shopping with you and you are not even going to allow me to watch you change? I though we were friends." Pam pouts.

I roll my eyes and motion with my hands for them to turn around.

Once I have the dress on, I tell them they can turn back around.

"Ok, what do you think?" I say while looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look good enough to eat in that dress. Perhaps you could wear that tonight to Fangtasia."

"Good idea Pam! I think I will." I take off the dress and put it in the yes pile.

I continue to try on dress after dress, then I move on to the business attire and casual clothes.

Then Pam hands me a teddy that has pointy like cones in the breast area.

"Pam, what the hell is this? Do I look like Madonna to you? I could poke some ones eye out with this thing!"

"I don't think my Master would mind at all, if you poke his eyes out with that assembly." Pam says looking mighty proud of herself, while licking her lips.

Pam starts singing, Madonna's like a virgin, while she goes through the clothes, looking for what she wants me to try on next.

I stick out my tongue at her. She smirks at me.

She pulls out a dress that looks like the one from Madonna's like a virgin video. I give her my best don't even think about look and she laughs, while putting the Madonna dress on the no rack.

"What on gods green earth is this? I think it is missing some pieces." I say looking at the garment in utter confusion, tilting my head to the side, as if looking at it from different angle, would help me figure out what it is. It looks like a bunch of strings sewn together.

"That is crotchless tong underwear."

"Why in the world would anybody where such a thing?" I say looking at Pam, in total confusion. She raises an eye brow.

"No! No, no no no! I am not wearing crotchless underwear!" I say with a horrified look on my face.

"It comes in handy when wearing a skirt. Less to slow you down and get in the way." Pam shruggs as if it is no big deal. Rose is laughing at my reaction.

"I don't think so Pam! I am not that type of girl!" I throw another pointy bra and a pile of crotchless thongs quickly into the No pile.

Pam rolls her eyes at me. Rose is doubled over in laughter.

We finish up the shopping and carry my choices to the register. I hope it will all fit in the car. After we pay, I change into my new little black dress and accessories.

"Thank you so much for letting me shop here Rose! I just love your store and your clothes! You definitely have a gift with clothing design!"

"I am glad you are pleased. I am sure our Sheriff, will be looking forward to seeing you in your selections. I will see you next week Pam." She gives me a look, that says she is trying to goat me into saying something about the Sheriff.

Pam nods at her.

We head back to the Fangtasia and this time I make sure I drive.

Pam and I walk hand in hand back into the club. All the vampires in the bar stop and look at us, licking their lips.

"I guess they like the new outfits, huh?"

"Indeed." Pam leads me over to Eric. He is sitting in his booth, looking over some paperwork.

"Ah, Lover you have returned." Eric looks me up and down as if he wants to devour me whole.

"Yes, the prodigal shopping sisters have returned." I say smiling over at Pam.

"Let me look at you Lover." Eric motions with his finger for me to do a little turn. I oblige him.

"You look divine."

"Mum, thanks." I say while blushing profusely.

"Did you lady's enjoy your shopping?" Eric asks actually looking curious about my answer.

"It was fun, when Pam was not trying to con me into dressing like Madonna or trying to watch me undress. I can't believe they didn't have normal dressing rooms."

Eric raises an eye brow at Pam. I can tell that one look from Eric, was a command for a full report later.

My phone rings.

"Hello."

"What up, Hooker! Wes needs yours helps. Kojack and Kunter kinta out heres, will nots lets me and Tara in the clubs. You thinks you can get a sista in?"

"Sure Lafayette! I will be right there." I hang up the phone.

"Hey Pam, I forgot to mention earlier, that Lafayette and Tara are meeting me here. Lafayette has some outfits for the dance competition, he needs me to try on. The guys at the door are not let them in, can you get them in for me?"

Pam stands up immediately and walks quickly to the door, without a word. I walk as fast as I can, trying my best to keep up with her. Once we are out the door, I walk pass the bouncers. Pam stops at the bouncers and give them the 3rd degree, for not notifying her or Eric of my friends arrival.

I spot Lafayette and Tara waiting in line and walk over to them. As soon as they spot me they charge forward in gulfing me in a group hug, while somehow managing to not drop any of the bags they are carrying.

Lafayette gives the bouncers an evil eye and says "See Kojak and Kunta Kinta, I tolds you they be expecting us. I ams to fine to be wasten my times standing in lines. Looks, I gots fangbangers all overs my shoes."

"I think they are more like Forest Gump and Bubba then Kojak and Kunta Kinta." Tara says looking the bouncers up and down in a way that says she is not impressed.

Pam walks beside me, as we walk back into the club. She whispers into my ear.

"Who is Kojak, Kunta Kinta, Forest Gump and Bubba?"

"Kojak is a bald New York cop from a TV show, who is always sucking on a lolly pop. Kunta Kinta is from the movie Roots. It is a really sad movie. I don't know why he brought it up. Who knows how Lafayette minds works. Forest Gump is a mentally challenged man and Bubba is his best friend, they are from the movie, Forest Gump."

"Interesting. I will have to purchase these movies for future reference."

Our groups walk in, arm in arm and head over to Eric's booth.

Eric slides over in the booth, making room for me to sit with him and motions for me to sit down beside him.

Lafayette looks Eric up and down licking his lips, well saying. "Mmmm, Mmmm, Mummm! You is one fine looking muther fucker. You luckly bitch! (Lafayette punches me in the arm.) I can't believe you are not hittin the hell out that shit. What is wrongs with you girl?"

Eric raises an eyebrow at Lafayette. My mouth falls open in shock and my face turns a bright red in embarrassment.

"I wonder that myself. Care to enlighten us Lover?"

Lafayette and Tara slide into the booth on the other side of the table, sitting beside Pam. All four of them look at me inquisitively. I give them all a death glare.

"I am so not answering that! I thought you were here to show me the outfits you designed for me, not to study and dissect my love life or lack there of."

"Hooker, yous knows I gots some clothes for you!" Eric looks at Pam and raises an eye brow in question, at Lafayette calling me Hooker. She shuggs.

Lafayette pulls out a large sketch pad and opens it on the table. He flips through a few pages until he gets to the one he is looking for. He turns the pad around and pushes it towards me.

"Oh, my word, that looks beautiful! Is this outfit for the disco routine?"

Everyone at the table is looking at his design.

"You knows it! So Hooker, dos yous like it? Dos yous what me to change anythings?"

It is a gold colored dress that is so short, it barely covers anything. It is backless and has a scope neckline that cascades down towards the waist. It also has a gold head piece that goes in my hair, that has two gold looking features coming out of a gold colored flower.

"That is a fairly accurate rendition of a classic 70's dress." Pam says eyeing the design.

"Girl, I can't believe you are actually going to let him dress you in something so short! There is barely any fabric to that dress! Your girly parts will be flying out all over the place, if you try dance in that!"

"Bitch please, hers girly parts are goings to bes fullys covered! Plus that's what tape is fors."

"So you are absolutely sure, that my girly parts going to be fully covered? I don't want to flash anyone during our dance."

"Of course, yous wills be covered. Ifs yous weren't, that woulds take aways from our dancing. I ams makens you somes bloomers to wear under it, likes the ones cheerleaders wears under their uniforms." He smirks at me.

"Ok, that should work. I have never worn anything that short in public before. I would be too embarrassed to do the routine correctly."

"Yous know I gots your back girl!" I smile at him.

Eric and Pam look at us during this conversation, like there is going to be a quiz later on its content.

Lafayette puts the drawing pad away and pulls out some garment bags. He opens one and pulls out, the break dancing outfit. It is white Nike shoes, low rise jeans with a large white belt and buckle, a white baseball cap and short tight fitting shirt, that says "Fly Girl" on it. (Fly Girl - As in the dance team from the TV show "In Living Color.)

"Oh Lafayette, I just love it! What are you going to wear?"

He pulls out a different garment bag and opens it. His outfit is just like mine except, instead of white, his outfit was Dark Blue. Plus his shirt was a wife beater tee instead of a belly shirt. His shirt reads "My chocolate meals in your mouth, not in your hands."

"You are going to look so hot, I will have to beat the men off of you with a stick!... Oh, my, I can't believe you are going to wear that shirt!" I blush when I read it.

"Thanks Shugs, but no needs to beat thems, I be more then willing to gives them a little tastey taste of Lafayette." He says with a sexy sass, completely ignoring my comment about the shirt.

"Ok, what outfit is next?" I say clapping my hands together in anticipation.

Lafayette puts his outfit away in the garment bag and puts out a new one.

"Oh my! It is so gorgeous! I just Love it!" I shout in excitement, the moment I see it.  
Eric and Pams fangs run out at the sight of the dress.

"Lover, I will have to attend this dance competition, just to keep you safe, in that dress."

"I concur Master. Perhaps I should attend as well, just to insure Sookie's safety." Pam's eyes are glowing, while she licks her lips.

It is a red Spanish style dress. The shirt is a few inches above the knee in length, with a slit that goes all the way up to the top of my hip. It has a red custom fitted strapless bodice with intricate stitch work in gold thread and a red off the shoulder, ruffle attached to the top of the bodice. It is stunning. Lafayette pulls out another bag with his matching outfit. It is black dress pants, shiny black shoes and a red button down silk shirt.

"I am glads you likes it! I was worried you wouldn't likes the off the shoulder for dancing's."

"You have impeccable taste Lafayette! Well at least when it comes to clothes anyway!" I say to him.

We all laugh.

"Ok, Hookers I have one more outfits fors yous. I am still designing the outfits, for the Tango and Vogueing, buts heres the one for the tribute to the Kings of Pop." He takes a deep breath before opening the bag.

He reveals a full black leather outfit with pink accents. The pant's has pink needle work on the lower leg area and pockets. The waist is so low cut, that if it was ¼ of inch shorter, my ass would be showing. The top is a black leather vest that exposes my stomach. It has matching pink needle work and a patch of pink satin fabric between my breasts, to prevent showing too much cleavage.

Eric's and Pam's fangs some how, grow even longer at the sight of the outfit.

"That looks like a cat woman's outfit with pink accents! You can't be serious! Why would I wear that for the King of Pop Tribute? I thought the song was Beat it? In the video they all are wearing jean pants and leather jackets. Not head to toe black leather!"

"Wells I has been wantens to sees you in a full leather outfit for years. So I thoughts this was the perfect opportunities. You is one sexy bitch! You will be looking so hots, you could sets the rooms on fires." He puts his hands up in defense.

"I am not wearing that for the tribute. You are going to have to design something else!" I say in mock anger.

"Lover, you could always wear that outfit for me later. I would enjoy ripping off you!"  
I give Eric an evil eye, that says "yah, like that would ever happen."

"Eric, could Lafayette and I borrow your employee dressing room to try on some of these outfits?"

Eric gives me a nod of approval.

"You may, however I must insist that I inspect the fit of the red dress!" He says raising an eye brow at me.

"You can insist all you want, but that does not mean it is going to happen!" I roll my eyes.

I grab Tara's and Lafayette hands and dash to the employee dressing room to try all the outfits on. Lafayette pulls out the outfits for me to try on and hangs them on the back of one of the doors. He hands me the break dancing outfit first.

"So do you want to get together tomorrow, to practice? We really need to get a move on it."

"Hooker, I ams ready whenevers you are! I can't waits to show you the routines! But now we ares alone, yous are not gonna escapes my questions! So why haven't you gotten all hot and sweaty with that fine piece of man out there? You knows he gots the hots for you? Rights?"

"Yeah girl, it is obvious that he has it bad for you."

"I am not interesting is starting anything, with anyone right now." They both roll their eyes at me.

I try both outfits on and Lafayette marks where they need adjustment. We pack everything up and head back out to Eric's table.

Ginger comes by to drop off a Gin and tonic for me and True bloods for Eric and Pam. Then she takes Tara's and Lafayette's drink orders. A few moments later she returns with their drinks.

Just after they take their first sip, I hear screaming and see a commotion at the front entrance of the club.

I look up to see Jason drunk as a skunk and yelling at Kojack and Kunta Kinta at the door. He forces his way past the bouncers and pushes his way through the club.  
Bumping into humans and vamps alike. A female vamp lets out a menacing hiss, as he pushes past her. He looks around and spots me sitting at Eric's booth. He stomps his way straight over to us, with a look in his eyes, that says he was a man on a mission.

I stand up to greet my brother and to find out what crawled up his ass and died.

"Jason, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" I say in a surprised and concerned voice.

Faster then I can react, Jason slaps me across the face. I clench my hand to my face in disbelief that my own brother just hit me! Not only did he hit me, but he did it in the middle of a club!

"I can't believe my own sister is now the town whore! I was sitting in Merlottes tonight minding my own business and have to hear from Mrs. Foytenberry, that you were running all over town today with some Japanese man! Its not bad enough to be fucking Vamps, now you have to fuck Japs too. They bombed Pearl Harbor, for god sake! Gran would roll over in her grave, at the way you are acting! Then I go looking for you, where do I find you? Hanging out with a different Vamp. I thought you were engaged to Bill! You shouldn't be out with any other Vamps! When did my sister become the town whore and a loose Fangbanger whore!"

Everyone in the club is suddenly dead silent. The Dj even stops playing the music. Eric leaps up, I presume to kick Jason's ass. I put myself between him and Jason. I ball up my fists and glare at Jason, while I put a hand on Eric's chest, to calm him.

"Eric, I will handle this. His ass is mine!(I gowl.) Besides you can't fight my battles for me. I have to fight my own. Plus I want him to know, he can't just walk up to me, anytime time he wants to and slap me, for no good reason. Let me handle it please." I say giving Jason a menacing look and a thoughtful look to Eric. Eric nods.

"I will step in, if he gets too out of control. I will not have him hurting you Lover." I nod to him my understanding and give him a slight smile.

"I can't believe you Jason! You known me my whole life and you hear a rumor from a bunch of gossiping old women and you just automatically believe its true! Then instead of asking me about it, you run in here like a half crazed lunatic and slap me! You yelled at me, slapped me and then belittle me in front of the whole freakn club! What the hell is wrong with you Jason Stackhouse! Your right Gran would be rolling in her grave! But for the way you treat me, instead! Well I have had enough!" I punch him square in the nose.

Jason looks at me with a look of shock.

"This is not over Sookie, not by a long shot!"

Then turns around and starts heading out of the club.

"Tell me Eric, are these napkin dispensers expensive to replace?" I ask.

"No, not particularly." Eric raises an eye brow at me.

"Good." I pick up the napkin dispenser. I hold it in my hand as if it was a soft ball.

"Move now!" I yell at the vampires and humans in the way of my throw.

The humans move out the way. The vamps give me a look that says "who do you think you are, to order me around."

"Fine than, don't move! You have been warned." I wind up for the pitch, like the professional pitchers do on TV. I launch the napkin dispenser at Jason. I had to throw a curve ball to get around some of the vampires. But most of them were smart enough to move out of the way when they saw the dispenser flying towards their heads. My impromptu ball hits Jason square in the middle of his back, about 10 feet before he reaches the door to exit the club. The impact of the napkin dispenser causes him to lose his balance and face plant himself into the floor.

I smirk.

I take off my heels, one at a time and throw those at him as well. Both shoes smack him up side his head, as he was trying to get up.

"Jesus Sookie" Jason exclaims. Every one in the club is now looking at me, to see what I am going to do next.

"I am not finished talking to you. We settle this now! I am sick and tired of being you bunching bag, every time you hear a rumor about me or get a hair up your ass!"

Using my telepathy, I send a message to the DJ to put on the song "Up in here" by DMX. I hear it start to play. The LCD TVs mounted on the walls start to show the video to the song. Eric and all the vamps look around trying to figure out how this rap song started to play over the speakers and on the TVs.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me go all out_  
_up in here, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool_  
_up in here, up in here_

I turn to Lafayette.

"Now you will get to see me in the cat suit. Can I have it please." I say to him with a wink and a smirk.

Lafayette looks up at me in surprise and hands me the leather outfit, with a bewildered look on his face.

_If I gotsta bring it to you cowards then it's gonna be quick, aight_  
_All your mens up in the jail before, suck my dick_  
_and all them other cats you run with, get done with, dumb quick_  
_How the fuck you gonna cross the dog with some bum shit? Aight_  
_There go the gun click, nine one one shit_  
_All over some dumb shit, ain't that some shit_  
_Y'all ****** remind me of a strip club, cause everytime_  
_you come around, it's like (what) I just gotta get my dick sucked_  
_And I don't know who the fuck you think you talkin to_  
_but I'm not him, aright slim? So watch what you do_  
_Or you gon' find yourself, buried next to someone else_  
_and we all thought you loved yourself_

I put my leg up on the bench of the booth, pull off my thigh high stockings and toss them to the ground. Then I grab the leather pants, shimmying them on, under my dress, while trying to not show any skin. Eric and Pam fangs run out.

_But that couldn't have been the issue, or maybe_  
_they just sayin that, now cause they miss you_  
_Shit a ***** tried to diss you_  
_That's why you layin on your back, lookin at the roof of the church_  
_Preacher tellin the truth and it hurts_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me go all out_  
_up in here, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool_  
_up in here, up in here_

Then I grab the leather top and pull it on over the dress and zip it up. Once the top is on and covering me, I pull both of my arms out of the straps of the dress I was still wearing, while keeping my "girls" covered with the leather top. (Learning how to change in the girls locker room, without showing any skin, back in high school, it sure was coming in handy right now). Then I pull the dress out from under the leather top and let it fall to the floor. The top had a built in bra for my "girls" so I undo the clasp of my bra and pull my bra off, tossing it to the ground, still without showing any skin. I put my hands into the leather top and adjust my girls into the built in bra, that is built into the top.

_Off the chain I leave ****** soft in the brain_  
_cause ****** still want the fame, off the name_  
_First of all, you ain't rapped long enough_  
_to be fuckin with me and you, you ain't strong enough_  
_So whatever it is you puffin on that got you think that you Superman_  
_I got the Kryptonite, should I smack him with my dick and the mic?_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me go all out_  
_up in here, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool_  
_up in here, up in here_

Now every human and vampire in Fangtasia is now watching me, as if I am a weird side show.

Eric and Pam seem intrigued my by outfit changing abilities. I grab Lafayette's arm and remove a rubber band from his wrist. I use the rubber band to tie my hair up in a pony tail. Then I take thigh high, black leather boots, out of the accompanying bag. I place the shoe of the boot on my foot, then put my foot on the table of the booth, so I can pull up the zipper.

_Y'all ****** is characters, not even good actors_  
_What's gon' be the outcome? Hmm, let's add up all the factors_  
_You wack, you're twisted, your girl's a hoe_  
_You're broke, the kid ain't yours, and e'rybody know_  
_Your old man say you stupid, you be like, "So?_  
_I love my baby mother, I never let her go"_  
_I'm tired of weak ass ****** whinin over puss_  
_that don't belong to them, fuck is wrong with them?_  
_They fuck it up for real ****** like my mans and them_  
_who get it on on the strength of the hands with them, MAN_

Eric looks at me with a look that says, he appreciates my flexibility and looks forward to seeing exactly how flexible I truly am.

Once booth boots are on, I look down at myself. I feel like a super hero in this outfit, or maybe better yet a villain.

_bring down rains so heavy it curse the head_  
_No more talkin - put him in the dirt instead_  
_You keep walin - lest you tryin to end up red_  
_Cause if I end up fed, y'all end up dead_  
_Cause youse a soft type *****_  
_Fake up North type *****_  
_Puss like a soft white *****_  
_Dog is a dog, blood's thicker than water_  
_We done been through the mud and we quicker to slaughter_  
_The bigger the order, the more guns we brought out_  
_We run up in there, e'rybody come out, don't nobody run out_  
_Sun in to sun out, I'ma keep the gun out_

I run a few steps and throw myself into a flip, landing on the bar. I do two back handsprings down the bar to the other end, avoid all the drink glasses. (Good thing Tara and I work on these moves today.)Once at the end of the bar, I flip off it it backwards landing on my feet, in a cat like crouch, directly in front of Jason.

_***** runnin his mouth? I'ma blow his lung out_  
_Listen, yo' ass is about to be missin_  
_You know who gon' find you? (Who?) Some old man fishin_  
_Grandma wishin your soul's at rest_  
_but it's hard to digest with the size of the hole in your chest_

Jason has a shocked look on his face. I get right in his face, poking him in the chest with a finger and yell.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me go all out_  
_up in here, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me act a FOOL_  
_up in HERE, up in here_  
_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool_  
_up in here, up in here_

"The man Mrs Foytenberry saw me with, is my new self defense instructor, Asshole! After class I asked him to keep me company while I ate, so I wouldn't have to eat alone! That was why I was with him! Not that I have to explain my life to you, you big redneck, bigot, dumb ass!"

"Why didn't you just say so Sookie! But what about Bill! You are running around on him in a Vampire bar,"

_Hold up! ERRRRRRRR!_  
_One.. two.. meet me outside_  
_meet me outside, meet me outside_  
_All my Ruff Ry-DERS gon' meet me outside_  
_meet me outside, meet me outside_  
_All my big ball-ERS gon' meet me outside_  
_meet me outside, meet me outside_  
_All my fly lad-IES gon' meet me outside_  
_meet me outside, meet me outside_  
_All my street street peoples meet me outside_  
_meet me outside, outside motherfucker_

"You didn't give me a chance to explain! Besides Bill and I broke up weeks ago! We are no longer together! If you could get your head out of your ass long enough, to care about someone besides yourself, you would know that!"

"Well shit a brick, Sookie! How am I suppose to know! You never told me!"

"Well if you ever came by or called you would have known! But you only come by when you want something, because you are too busy being the town Man whore, chasing anything in a skirt! Then you have the nerve to hit me, belittle me and humiliate me in the middle of a bar! I am your sister, for Gods sake! Not one of your whores! Blood is thicker then water Jason, but it not thicker than crap!"

_X is got y'all bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_  
_Dark Man X got ya bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_  
_Swizz Beatz got y'all bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_  
_Ruff Ryders got y'all bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_

I grab Jason by his ear and pull him through the bar over to Eric and Pam's table. On my way over, I take a chair from a near by table and bring it with me. I but it at the end of the table and throw my brother down into the chair.

_Dark Man keep you bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_  
_Dark Man keep you bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, bounce-bouncin again_  
_All my streets they bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again, we're bouncin again_  
_Swizz Swizz Beatz we bouncin again_  
_Bouncin again and we bouncin again_  
_Double R keep it comin, ain't nuttin y'all_  
_Ain't nuttin y'all can do, now.._

The Song ends.

"Pam, does Dear Abby have any advice on how to deal with asshole brothers?"

"Dear Abby states that family is important, but sometimes you have no choice, but to let them go and leave them to their own lives."

"So Dear Abby doesn't have any advice for example, how to divorce your brother, or how to make someone not family?"

"No, I am afraid not. I could glamour him, although I not sure how much would be left of him afterwards. He would need a lot of reprogramming. I could write to Dear Abby to ask her what to do about this sore excuse of a brother of yours."

"No, I think I have an idea. I was thinking a little reverse psychology might help this situation. If he truly experienced what it is like to be me, he might stop being such an asshole towards me all the time. I am thinking I should show him every memory of my life, so he can understand the pain he has caused me and make him a telepath." Pam nods and looks surprised that I can make someone a telepath.

"Lafayette, you remember that time, I accidentally gave you my gift to learn anything? Well I am thinking, I should sentence my asshole brother here, to a month as a telepath. What do you think? If I made him a telepath, he would see the crap I have to put up with everyday. He would have to deal with what everyone really thinks about him and how often people lie and embellish the truth."

"Honey child, I don't think there is anything that would makes your brother see any sense. Buts I thinks it is worths a try."

"I say go for it Sookie. The worse, I see happening is he might learn a little empathy for you." Tara says with an encouraging look.

"You can impart your gift to others. This is an interesting development." Eric says thinking deeply, then looking over at Pam.

"No, you are not turning me into a freak! I don't want to be a telepath!" Jason jumps out of the chair and try to make a run for the door.

I stomp his foot and kick out his feet from under him, causing him to fall on to his ass. I approach him, grabbing him by his shirt collar and put him back in the chair. Then I put both of my hands on him as if I was doing a Vulcan mind melt.(star trek) I start to glow with a bright blue light.

I show Jason, how the kids were mean to me in school, how I felt so alone. I showed him how I felt, eating lunch alone in the cafeteria everyday, not have a date to the dances. Having people beat me up, make fun of me and spit on me for being different. He saw my loneliness and my longing for friends and love. He felt my hurt and my sorrow. He saw everytime he ignored me, belittled me or hit me and how it made me feel crushed and desolated that my own brother would treat me this way. I showed him Uncle Bartlett and what he did to me. I showed him the pain from our parent's death and the death of Gran. I showed him everything and every emotion.

Jason is screaming and crying and sobbing. Shaking at the intensity of the pain everyone has brought me. He starts to heave, as if he is going to through up. But then I showed him, my forgiveness, my strength to go on, my resolve to live as normal a life as I can and my love for my family.

With one last push of power I push the gift of telepathy and empathy to him.  
He is still shaking and sobbing, then falls onto the floor and clutches his knees, making himself in to a ball. Then all of a sudden shoot up to a standing position and looks around the room.

"I can hear them. I can hear all of them. Oh my God! They are so loud! There thoughts, their feelings, it is just to much! Take it away Sookie! Please I can't handle this." Jason says grabbing his head and staggering.

"Well now you see what I have to deal with. Besides it is only for a month. Just wait until you, having peopling touching you or you try to have sex with someone. That will truly be a learning experience for you. You will hear and feel their every thought. Like they can't wait for you to finish so they can go home. Or why are they doing this, does this make them a bad person? Or they wish you were better looking or that your nose is too big, or that you are too hairy or not hairy enough. You will just love that. I will take the telepathy back in a month. I hope you learn a lesson from this."

"Good Lord! How can you handle being here hearing them." He motions towards the Fangbangers.

"Their thoughts, are so desperate, dark, sexual and sad."

"I block them out. It took me years to be able too. I doubt you will learn it in the next month, it takes a lot of energy and concentration. Just be glad I only gave you a portion of my disability. I can hear every one in a five mile radius of me. Right now that is about 4,500 people. Your range is much smaller, you should only be able to hear people in the room you are in."

"I can't take it anymore. Take it away! I am begging you Sookie! I will never hit you again."

"Jason, there was no one for me to ask to take it away, when you were making fun of me for being a freak. Plus I got the joy of see in your head that you really meant it. That makes it ten times worse. No, you will serve your time.

Jason runs out of the club as if he is being chased by someone and is running for his life.

I sulk down into the booth.

"How can my own brother treat me this way?"

"Oh, you come here Honey child. You knows he don't deserve you. Jason's only thinks abouts hims selfs. You can't be let'ns him get to you." Lafayette says while he cradles me in his strong arms and rocks me back and forth, like I am a small child.

"I wish you and Tara were my real family."

"Whos to say we ain't real family Sookie. We growed up together, we are theres for each other. We are family. We are the family you have chosen, instead of the family you were stuck with." Tara joins our hug.

The Dj has started to play the normal music again and everyone in the club went back to what they were doing.

Eric talkes to Pam, in that weird language that I don't understand. Then she stands up and starts ordering the Vamps around. It looks like they are glamouring all the humans, to forget what they just saw.

"Sorry, Eric I didn't mean for you to have to glamour everyone." I say looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"It is alright Lover. Your brother was due a lesson." He is watching how Lafayette and Tara are comforting me closely.

"I knows whats you needs. You needs to let off a little steams. You gots yours guitar with ya's? We could stop over at Jb's and play a few Guns N Roses songs. That will sets you to rights."

"Yea, I have it out in the trunk of my car."

"Well lets go, play us some angry music." Tara says clapping her hands together.

"Why are you planning to leave to play. I have a stage and a drum set in the back. You could play here. I would love to see you play a guitar Lover."

"Eric, this is a Vampire bar. Do you really want me to play Guns N Roses here?"

"Axel Rose and Slash are both Vampires. Duff and Dizzy are Weres. How do you think they were able to play those songs."

"Well I guess with songs names like "You could be mine" and "Sweet child of mine", it should have been a dead give away. No pun intended."

"Lover, why don't you and your friends go and retrieve your instruments. I will have Chow prepare the stage." I nod. Then give him a small peek on the cheek. Then blush a little and run out to my car.

I grab my guitar out of the trunk. Then I meet Lafayette and Tara back at the booth. I open the case to my dad's 1974 fender electric guitar. I inherited it when he died. My father was teaching me how to play. But we never had the chance to finish my lessons. He and my mother used to play in a band together, just for fun. They even played in a few local bars. They had quite a following. Now this guitar was all I had left of him. I look down into the case and gently caress the guitar.

"I miss you Daddy." I say out loud. One tear streams down my cheek.

In the inside top of the case are pictures of Jason and I, from when we were kids. Dad wasn't around to update his case with newer pictures and I couldn't bring myself to change a single thing. I sigh.

I gently lift the guitar out of the case and head to the stage with Lafayette and Tara. I play Slash's parts and sing, Tara plays drums and Lafayette plays Duffs parts. I can't sing men's songs worth a lick, but Guns N Roses music is more like screaming, so it is not a problem for me.

I climb the stairs onto the stage as the spot lights come on and shine down on us. The light completely blocks my view of the audience. I take my place at the front of the stage in front of the microphone.

A one and a two and a three… We start to play. The Lcd Tv's around the room start showing the music video for the songs.

I start with the beginning guitar rifts, grinding hard down on the guitar. I start to yell out the words, with Lafayette singing backup.

_I'm a cold heartbreaker  
Fit ta burn and I'll rip your heart in two  
An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed  
I'll be out the door before ya wake  
It's nuthin' new ta you  
'Cause I think *we've seen that movie too_  
I step up and yell my heart out into the microphone.

_'Cause you could be mine  
But you're way out of line  
With your bitch slap rappin'  
And your cocaine tongue  
You get nuthin' done  
I said you could be mine_  
_Now holidays come and then they go  
It's nothin' new today  
Collect another memory  
When I come home late at night  
Don't ask me where I've been  
Just count your stars I'm home again_  
My hands glide across the strings, like I was born to play.

_'Cause you could be mine  
But you're way out of line  
With your bitch slap rappin'  
And your cocaine tongue  
You get nuthin' done  
I said you could be mine_  
I jump up on the large amp on the stage, kick my leg out rocking out to the music, while continuing to grind down on the guitar.

_You've gone sketchin' too many times_  
_Why don't ya give it a rest_  
_Why_  
_Must you find_  
_Another reason to cry_

I kick ass during the intense guitar riffs, going so fast my fingers start to bleed_._

_While you're breakin' down my back n'  
I been rackin' out my brain  
It don't matter how we make it  
'Cause it always ends the same  
You can push it for more mileage  
But your flaps r' wearin' thin  
And I could sleep on it 'til mornin'  
But this nightmare never ends  
Don't forget to call my lawyers  
With ridiculous demands  
An you can take the pity so far  
But it's more than I can stand  
'Cause this couchtrip's gettin' older  
Tell me how long has it been  
'Cause 5 years is forever  
An you haven't grown up yet_  
_You could be mine  
But you're way out of line  
With your bitch slap rappin'  
And your cocaine tongue  
You get nuthin' done  
I said you could be mine  
You should be  
You could be mine_  
We finish the song and we all take a collective bow. The Fangbangs are screaming at us, like a bunch of groupies. Why am I not surprised. Eric sends Pam off to handle crowd control.

"That was quite impressive Lover. I have never seen a human, play Slashes parts before. I see your fingers are bleeding. My I?"

I nod.

Eric takes my bleeding fingers into his mouth and sucks and licks them for all he is worth. I start to feel a fire burn deep in my lower stomach. Lord what this vamp can do with only his mouth. I wonder what the rest of him can do. My eye lock with Eric's and I see lust reflecting in his eyes. No, I am a lady, I will not allow myself to think such thoughts.

I take a step back pulling my fingers, gently from his enticing mouth and start to blush.

"Lover, are you done playing for the night or would you like to play a few more songs?"

"How about it guys, do you want to play a few more?"

"Sure Honey Childs!"

"I'd love to!"

"So the yes, have it." I smirk over at Eric. He steps down from the stage so we can play a few more songs. Next we play Sweet Child of mine by GNR. The video for the songs are still being played on the LCD screens around the room.

I start out with Slashes beginning guitar rift. We totally rock it out! Even the vamps look kind of excited.

After that we play, Don't cry, Live and let die and Civil war. In between sets Ginger brings us drink. I am fully buzzed when we finish for the night with Crossfade's "Cold" and Nicklebacks "Savin me", "Someday" and "If everyone cared". Once the final song is done, we take a bow, then pack up our instruments and go over to Eric's booth.

"I had no idea you knew how to play guitar like that Lover. I am impressed."

"Mum, Thanks Eric." I say blushing and looking down.

"Hooker, I ams heads on outs. I gots to work tommorows. I needs my beauty sleep. Do you needs a ride?"

"I have my car here. I will drive myself back."

"Later Hooker. You comings Tara?"

"Bye Sookie. Thanks for letting us play Eric." Eric nods at Tara.

I sit down in Eric's booth, completely exhausted.

"I think I am going to head on home. Do you have that information you wanted to give me about he club's schedule?"

Eric hands me an envelope. I open it. It has a schedule for the club and a key to the front door.

"Thanks Eric! I give him a hug and a peek on the cheek." He doesn't look quite as shocked this time. I think he is starting to get used to it. He smirks at me.

"Lover you look like you are tired. Let me escort you home."

"Ok, just this once. But no funny business, you got that mister?"

"Oh believe me, there will be nothing funny about it."

We walk out to my car. Eric takes the keys opens the door for me. In a flash he is seated beside me. He starts the car and we are off.

I lay my head back against the seat , just to rest my eyes for a minute and before I know what has happened, I am asleep.

What seems like, only a few moments later, Eric is lifting me out of the car and carrying me on to the porch.

"You will have to invite me in Lover."

"Eric, won't you please come in." I say in a groggy voice.

Eric carries me into the house and down the hall to my room. He gently places me on my bed. I am so out of it, I am not sure if this is really happening or a product of one of my Eric dreams, I have been having since having his blood.

He removes my boots, from my feet, then walks over to my dresser and gets out one of my night gowns. He places the night gown on the bed beside me.

"Lover you should change. It will be very uncomfortable for you, to sleep all night in leather. I can change you if you like?"

I mumble something in auditable, turn over on my side and go back to sleep. That is the last thing I remember for the night.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers,

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a really hard time getting Eric just right in this chapter. I think I finally got him right.

I have posted two new stories, if you have not already seen them. One is Oh Sookie, a tribute to Snoop Doggs Oh Sookie Video and Bill Gets Told. I will next be updating Bill gets Told next with 2 chapters. Then I will come back to this story with the next chapter being Sookies POV!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 13:

Eric POV:

I waken from my daily death in the safe confines of my day chamber. I replay the previous night's events in my mind. I am making progress with my Sookie.

She invited me into her house. Granted it was so I could carry her in. But she invited me none the less.

I carried her in and placed her peacefully sleeping form on her bed. I asked her if she wished me to change her out of the leather and into a night gown. She mumbled something incoherently. I decided to undress her. After all, I could not leave her, in this state. So I slowly undressed her down to her underwear. I take a moment to take in the sight of her beautiful body before me. Her breasts are most magnificent I had ever seen. She will yield to me soon. She is Mine after all.

I searched through her dresser drawers for a night gown. She is in desperate need of some new ones. I will rectify that problem soon. I pick out a worn, pink tee shirt gown, with butterflies on it and slip it over her head. Once the garment, if you can indeed call it that, is correctly in place, I settle her under the covers. I place a kiss on her forehead and then give her one last parting glance.

Yes, she will soon be MINE! My Lover is dead set against the term, but never the less, she is started to accept my advances. She even shocked me, a 1,000 year old vampire, by kissing my cheek last night. I know it will not be long, till she is thrashing under me in ecstasy.

I think back to the display of power my Lover showed last night. I did not know that she could give her gifts to others. This is very useful information. King and Queens can send trusted humans to be gifted with telepathy, then Sookie could train them to use the gift. This will make her less desired, if each state already had there own telepath. I will speak to her further about this, at a later date.

Then the way she brought her brother to his knees, just using pure thought. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my 1,000 years. I wonder if all Telepaths can do that or if it is another special power.

And then of course there is the way she turned on music and video screens with her mind and went flipping through the bar to take down her brother. I had no idea Sookie had those kinds of skills! She is definitely a warrior, deserving of a Viking King such as myself, for a mate. It is good to know my Lover can defend herself, if need be.

I wonder what others skills she has yet to show or develop. I hope it will make it easier to defend her and maker her less desirable to other vamps. But I have a feeling that will not be the case. I will have to get her to live with me, as soon as possible.

I turn my head and pick up the video movie frame, of Sookie shooting her shot gun. What did Pam refer to it as, Oh Yes, "Viking Vampire Porn". Yes, indeed. I pick up the frame and watch the enticing movie a few times, my cock growing hard and harder each time I watch it. Unbeknownst to me, I begin to stroking my hard cock. Watching my Lover weld that Shot gun, makes me blind with desire and I yearn to bury myself deep with in her. My Valkyrie! Mine! I shoot load, after load of come from my aching cock into my waiting hand. I sigh. I am a 1,000 year old Vampire for fucks sake and I am here jerking off like a teenage boy. I don't know how much more of this I can stand.

Every time I try to partake in a Fangbanger in my club, I have to close my eyes and envision her, just to reach completion. Only to be disappointed when I open my eyes and see another before me. If Pam ever found out, I would never hear the end of it.

It does not matter. She will yield to me soon. I am nothing if not a patient and conniving Vampire. I always get what I want.

I leave the red, silken sheets of my large bed, giving an evil look and a growl to the dating books, Pam placed on my nightstand, as I walk to my bathroom. I climb into the shower and begin to clean myself. I enjoy the hot water cascade down my body and envision her in the shower with me, taking her against the wall, over and over. Once Sookie is mine, I will take her in this shower every night, in every imaginable way. I sigh to myself and exit the shower.

I force my mind to move on to other thoughts. I think about my child and her idea to glamour Sookie's friends. It is working out even better, then I could have envisioned. Pam removed all memories of Layettes imprisonment and replaced it with a healthy fear of V and respect for vampires. She did so under the guise of helping Lafayette with his PSD. I could really care less if those insignificant humans, like me or not, but they are my Lovers friends and she values their options, for some unknown reason. So Pam glamoured the ideas, that I am the perfect mate for Sookie and they should do all they can, to aid me in my quest to make Sookie mine. I now receive weekly reports on Sookies life, needs and desires.

I dress in my standard Fangtasia wardrobe and admire my physique in the mirror. How can Sookie deny me? I give myself an evil smirk and head to my office to check my emails.

I receive an email from Bobby. I click it open and read it.

_Master,_

_ You order from the Ping Pong company was delivered today. Per your instructions, I have placed all 25 boxes, in the back of a rented U-haul truck. It is currently parked behind Fangtasia and the keys are on your desk. As requested I procured a large funnel from the local Golf course and place it in the front seat of the truck, along with a roll of duck tape. I checked and tried out the funnel. It is indeed, the correct size to use with Ping Pong balls. Your order from Stray Tats was delivered and is on your desk. You have also received 2 boxes from a place called Snapfish. They are on your desk as well._

_ Your house renovations are now back on schedule and will be complete on time, if there are no further construction delays. I have delivered the remainder of the movies you requested and placed them on your desk. Steve's training is completed, so I sent him to started working for Miss Stackhouse this morning._

_Your esteemed subordinate,_

_Bobby_

Yes, tonight is going to be quite interesting. My supplies have arrived for my revenge plan. I will have to check my voice mail messages, to see if my Lover has left any messages about Steve. I send a text to Pam, instructing her to bring sneakers with her tonight. I question, why I received boxes from Snapfish. Since, I don't recall ordering anything from them.

I check my voice mail messages. Ah, there is one from Sookie. I wait with anticipation, at what my Lover has to say, as the message starts to play.

_Eric, what on Gods green earth, were you thinking sending Steve over here! You know I can't stand him!. Now you expect me to deal with hearing his thoughts all the time? Uggg! … Besides I do not need a day man! I am a day walker for Christ sake! I can take care of myself! _Click_._

Well my Lover never disappoints. I chuckle to myself. I leave my day chamber and head to the kitchen to heat a bottle of Royalty bend. As I consume my dinner, I watch the evening news and CNN stock info. Once my dinner is finished, I head to my garage and drive to Fangtasia.

Once I arrive at Fangtasia, I go directly to my office. As I approach my desk and notice 2 boxes from Snapfish. Knowing that I did not order anything from Snapfish, I sniff the box for explosives. You can never be to careful now a days. Once the box passes my through inspection, I open the box. On top is a note.

_Eric,_

_ I thought you might like these mementos, to help you remember the lessons of other night. I am not a possession to be owned! Enjoy!_

_Sookie_

Hum, what is my lover up to now? I pull the packing from the box and find a wrapped gift. With vigor, I rip off the wrapping paper to find a coffee mug. I look at the mug, a little perplex as to why my Lover would send me mug, when I obviously do not drink coffee. Upon closer inspection, I see a picture of myself printed on the mug. It must be one of the pictures Pam took with her camera phone, the night of Sookie's Post it Note fiasco! I look closer at the picture. I see myself with a confused look on my face, holding the shot license plate in my hands and covered in post it notes. Oh my Lover, you are sure full of surprises!

I put down the coffee mug and pick up the other box. I open it and find another wrapped gift, also with a note.

_Eric,_

_ Just because I am mostly human, does not mean I don't know how to kick ass and take names! How do you like the license plate now!_

_Sookie_

I scowl at the note. I notice that this gift is much larger, than the last. I remove the wrapping paper to find a Desk organizer. The organizer has a printed picture of Sookie shooting her Shot gun at the Mine plate! As I am further inspecting the gift, Pam throws open my office door, laughing, with blood tears sliding down her face. I raise an eye brow at her.

"Master" Pam manages to choke out as she is laughing.

"You must see this!" Pam shoves a box full of things from Snapfish, towards me.

In the box is a puzzle, a coffee mug, a pewter Christmas ornament, a tee shirt and a desk organizer, all with pictures bearing my face, from the evening of the Post it Notes. The Tee shirt has a picture of me covered from head to toe, in post it notes, with a caption under it that says "Got Notes?". I look over at Pam and she is practically falling over on the floor she is laughing so hard.

"She sent me a Christmas ornament! I do not even celebrate Christmas! But this year I will acquire a tree, just so I can hang this ornament on it!" Pam is still laughing out loud.

"Pamela! How did she get these pictures?" I say in a voice that leaves no question, as to who is Master.

Pam quickly sobers up.

"Master, she requested I assist her in her task. Dear Abby says working together for a common cause, helps to solidify a friendship. So I assisted by taking pictures of you, once you found her surprise and email them to her." Pam looks at me with apologetic look.

"Well since you have no problem, assisting Sookie with her revenge plot, you will now assist me in Mine." I give her a look that lets her know, I will not take No for an answer. She does not need to know, I was planning to have her assist me anyway.

"Yes, Master."

"Go over see the club, until I call for you"

"Yes, Master." Pam says looking properly chastised, grabbing the box, and clutching it to her chest, in a possessive way on her way out of my office.

Once Pam is out of my office, I pick up the desk organizer and turn it around in my hands looking at it, from many different angles. Once I am done inspecting my gift, I find the perfect place for it on my desk and fill it with office supplies. Then I shove the coffee cup in the bottom drawer of my desk. I can't bring myself to throw out the mug, since it is a gift from my Lover, no matter how atrocious and ludicrous it is.

I sit down at my desk and power on my laptop. Just as it finishes booting, there is a knock at my door.

"Enter"

Sookie walks in and sits down in one of the chairs before my desk. She looks like a vision in a blue knee length dress, which matches her eyes. The dress has a fitted bodice that lifts her breast and shows only a hit of the cleavage that lingers beneath it.

"Hello Lover, did you miss me already?"

Sookie ignores my question and giggles at seeing her gift upon my desk.

"I see you got the gift I sent you. Do you like it?"

"I am fond of the desk organizer. Why did you send me a coffee mug? You know I do not drink coffee."

"Well, coffee mugs are designed for keeping hot drinks hot longer. So I figured you could drink you True blood out of it and it would do the same." She says with a shrug.

I raise an eye brow at her in thought.

"Indeed."

There is a few moments of comfortable silence, before she gathers her thoughts enough to speak.

"Why do you send Steve over to my house? You knew I did not care for him! Now I am suppose to deal with him all day long, hanging around my house all the time!"

"He owes me a debt and is paying it off by working for you. I glamoured him, to make sure he does not do, say or think anything untoward towards you. He will be a perfect day man for you. In my time gifts of servants were given, as a display of affection, towards a potential mate."

"What? I gift for a potential mate? Who says I am a potential mate! We are not even dating! Seriously? Why couldn't you just send some flowers or chocolate instead? What in the world!"

I smirk at her. I see her trying to bury her indignation, so she can change the subject. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Well the real reason I stopped by tonight, is I need your help with something."

"What do you require my help with, my Sweet, Sweet Sookie?" I say raising an inquisitive eye brow. I am willing to bet this will be interesting.

Sookie rolls her eyes at me.

"I have come up with a plan, to get back at Pam for her driving antics the other night. I thought you might like to help."

I raise my eye brow again, intrigued by her idea. This would be quite fitting, since Pam helped her with the post notes. I recall that Pam quoted Dear Abby, as saying that this kind of joint action helps to solidify a friendship. Yes, this could be very good for me indeed.

"You have my attention. What is your plan?"

"There is this Southern show from the early 80's called "The Dukes of Hazzard". It is about 2 good old boys, who are always getting chased by the police and do awesome car stunts to escape. Anyway, they had a very distinctive car with a unique sounding horn. I bought a horn like the one from the car on the show, as well as a few other things. Could you help me put them on Pam's car, without getting caught?"

This woman gets more interesting, each and everyday I know her. I smirk.

"Lets go, Lover" I say with an evil grin on my face. Little does she know tonight she as well, will be on the receiving end of a revenge plot.

Using mind speak I inform Pam I am heading out and will return later.

My future Lover and I walk out of the club and head over to Pam's car. If you could even call it a car. It is a cream color, Dodge Mini Van. Pam said something about it having under seat storage, which she finds useful for storing extra shoes. What she needs all the shoes for, I do not know. The van has a special order, upgraded V8 engine and many performance modifications. I always have a set of keys to Pam's car, so we jump in and drive to my mechanic's garage. He handles all the secret mods, I have done to my vehicles, to hide my emergency weapon and blood stash. So it should not be a problem to install a horn and what ever other surprises my Lover has in store.

We arrive at the Weres shop and I help my Lover out of the vehicle. Roger spots us upon our arrival and comes out to meet us.

"Roger" I nod to him. He, as most Weres in my area, knows I fore go the normal pleasantries.

"Sheriff, what can I help you with tonight?"

"This is my Lover, Sookie Stackhouse."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She says with a sweet southern charm, while giving me an annoyed look, for introducing her as my Lover. She shakes his hand, as is normal human custom.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Stackhouse." He says with a small smile, while still holding her hand. Sookie blushes. Yet another fan of Sookie, I will have to keep an eye on. I let out a small growl, letting him know, who she belongs too. Sookie rolls her eyes at me, for my possessive nature.

"My Lover wishes to have some things installed on Pam's car and I want it done as quickly as possible."

"What would you like to have installed?" Roger says reverting back to business mode.

I look over at my Lover, motioning that she has the floor.

"I was hoping you could install this Dukes of Hazzard horn and put on these two General Lee 01 door stickers. I also purchased a glow in the dark sticker for the front windshield, which says "Move Over". It is printed backwards, so when people see Pam's van approaching in their rear view mirror, they will be able to read the warning and get safely out of the way." My Lover is certainly inventive tonight.

Roger smirks at my Lovers deviousness.

"That should not be a problem. I could have that done in about an hour. I have a suggestion if you are interested in hearing it."

"I would love to hear any ideas you may have." My Lover is always so generous, with everyone around her.

"It would take an extra hour, but I could install something called a car skin. It is a plastic film, which sticks to the cars panels and is easy to remove. I am sure you have seen the Pepsi cars around town, with water splash on it, inlayed with Pepsi logo. That is a car skin. I could make a skin with the paint colors and graphics of the General Lee, then install it. It would not damage the paint in any way and can be removed my simply pealing it off. It would also prevent the General Lee sticker from damaging the paint on the car doors."

"Can you do the graphic from the top of the General Lee as well? You know the blue X with the stars on it?"

"Sure, that would be no problem at all."

"Oh! I bet Pam will just freak, when she sees her car in General Lee orange! That would be perfect!"

"I find your suggestion useful. Proceed with the car skin and add it to my tab. We will return in two hours for the car."

"Come Lover, let me take you out for dinner, while we wait for Pam's vehicle to be completed."

"Wait, this was my idea, I should pay for it!"

"What, no Lover, I will pay. You have already contributed by purchasing the items to be installed and supplying the idea. I owe Pam back as well, for her shenanigans. I will pay the rest."

"Huh" My Lover huffs and follows me out of the shop. I smirk at Roger as we leave and give him a nod.

"Lover, grab on to my neck so I can fly us back to the club to retrieve my car."

"What? No, can't we just walk. I am wearing a dress, for goodness sake!"

"Stop being difficult, I will have us at the club in mere moments. I do not wish to waste our evening walking through the streets of Shreveport."

"Fine." Sookie says with a pout and raps her arms around my neck. I pull her legs up, having her wrap them around me. I can feel the small scrap of fabric that is her thong. It is just barely covering the heat of her core, that is currently being pressed up against my growing erection. I stiff a moan. Oh, it is good to be me!

Once we are off the ground, I say

"I always knew I would get between your legs!"

"Eric!" She giggles and slaps me on the arm with one of her hands. I look down at her briefly to catch her blushing, in embarrassment.

I land us in the parking lot of Fangtasia, beside my car and open the door for her. She looks up at me shaking her head and climbs in.

I run to the other side of the car at Vampire speed. And climb in and starting the engine before Sookie has even gotten her seat belt on.

"So Eric, where are we going?"

"We are going to a new sup restaurant called Moonlight. Since it is a sup restaurant, it will only have Weres, vamps and a few human companions. It should be quiet enough for you to enjoy our time together, without having to try too hard to block their thoughts."

"Awe, that is so thoughtful of you Eric. Most people forget I have to block thoughts." She looks over at me with a soft, sweet smile on her face. What I wouldn't do to see that smile, every night for the rest of my undead existence. I hate feelings. They are turning me into some kind of love sick loser.

We arrive and I pull up to the valet. I get out and race around the car to open Sookie's door for her. Once she has step out of the vehicle, I take her hand and draped her arm over mine, I hand the valet the keys and hefty tip. I giving him a menacing look, letting him know I will come find him, if there is any damage is to my car. What so ever. He walks away looking visibly shaken.

We walk into Moonlight and approach the hostess stand. There is a young were woman in her mid thirtys. She is standing there waiting for us to approach, with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Welcome to Moonlight Sheriff. As always it is a pleasure to see you! How many in your party tonight?"

"It will be my Lover and I. I want your best, most secluded table in the VIP section."

"Of course Sheriff. This way please." She looks me up and down licking her lips, before turning so we can follow her. I can see and feel Sookie fuming beside me.

We walk up an open stairway to the 2nd Floor, with my hand on the small of Sookie's back. We follow the hostess down a long hall way, into our private dining room. The VIP section is divided into 4 large private, soundproof, dining rooms each with table, over looking the floor of the restaurant. The largest private room, called the Royalty room, is reserved only for ranking members of the sup community and is the most extravagant of the rooms. A side from having an over sized table for meetings, it also has a large seating area, with couches and a large screen TV, private bathroom and a hot tub room. The room has it own private server, for our use alone.

Sookie looks around the room in awe taking in the plush pillows on the couch and the elaborate silk wall coverings. After I allow her enough time to take in the full affect of the room, I guide her over to the table settle her into a chair. The hostess hands us our menus and informs us that our server name is Jill and leaves while giving me a wink. As if I would want a used up hostess, instead of the goddess before me.

I look over the menu and decide to order the house blend, which is a rare Royalty/AB combination. I watch Sookie look over the menu. The human menu here is quite extensive; she looks slightly overwhelmed by all the choices.

"Lover, have you decided what you would like to order?"

"I never heard of half the items on this menu!" She blushes.

"I have heard from Pam, that the Hickory smoked, filet mignon, is exquisite here. Or so I have been told. Pam brought one of her conquests here last week. She found it intriguing all the noises her dinner partner made while consuming that peculiar dish."

"That was way too much info Eric! I don't really want to hear about Pam's conquests! But, if it is half as good as she says, I will go ahead and give it a try."

I smirk at her. She smiles sweetly and I can almost feel my dead heart beat. I push the call button on our table that informs our server we are ready to order.

A moment later she arrives.

"Hello Sheriff, it is a pleasure to serve you tonight. My name is Jill, I will be your server tonight." She says with a deep bow to me and a nod to Sookie. She is a short, petite woman with curly brown hair, which reaches down to her shoulders.

"Jill this is my Lover, Sookie Stackhouse. You will be seeing to her needs tonight." She looks at me with a nod. Sookie gives me a stern look, for once again introducing her as my Lover.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jill, you may call me Sookie."

"Yes, of course, Miss."

"What can I get you both to drink tonight?"

"I will take the house blend. And you Sookie?"

"I see you have wine. I guess I will try one glass of a White Merlots. I have never had a White Merlot before!" Sookie looks excited at the prospect of trying something new.

"Yes, Miss.. Sookie. I will return with your drinks shortly." She walks away with a bow.

"So Lover, what do you think of this place?"

"It is so beautiful! I can't believe you brought me here." She says looking down, bashfully, looking ashamed of her current attire.

"You look beautiful Lover. You outshine all those around you."

She looks up at me shyly in disbelief, blushing at my words.

A moment later Jill returned with our drinks.

"Here you go Sheriff, a house blend for you and here is a white Merlot for you Miss Sookie."

"Are you ready to order?

I motion to my Lover, for her to order.

"I will have the Filet mignon, medium rare, with herb potato's and a cranberry and pecan salad."

"Excellent choice. I am quite sure you will be please with your selection. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, that will be all." I say with a wave of my hand. Jill leaves with a bow.

I watch my Lover; roll the glass around, letting the wine breath a bit, before taking a sip.

"Wow this tastes amazing." She looks at the glass again, while licking her lips, savoring the flavor. She takes another sip and places the glass back on the table.

"So how do you think Pam will like her surprise?"

"I think her reaction will be priceless. Once we return to Fangtasia, I will set the parking lot surveillance cameras to point at her car, to capture her reaction. Would you like me to email the video to you?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see it!" I smirk at her.

"Oh, I just had a thought! Maybe we could steal her phone and put the Dukes of Hazard theme song as her ring tone! That would be just too funny!"

I laugh out loud, catching my Lover off guard.

Jill knocks then enters, carrying my Lovers meal. She eyes the food as if she wishes to devour it, whole. I have never been jealous of food before. I look forward to the night she looks at with that longing in her eyes.

Jill places the plate in front of her and waits for her to taste it, to make sure it is to her liking. Once she is satisfied she leaves us to our perspective dinners.

I watch my Lover place a bite in her mouth and slowly close her lips close around it, savoring it. She admits a low moan as she beings to devour the steak.

I sit there imagining, what she will look like, with her sweet mouth around other larger things. Such as my rock hard cock. I adjust myself in the confines of my pants.

Watching her eat is pure torture.

"So do you ever do team building activities with the Area vamps, like corporations do? I was watching this show on the discovery channel, about how beneficial team building activities are to building a cohesive unit."

"I have not heard of these, "Team Building activities". What do they in tell."

"Well sometimes it is just a group outing for fun. Such as an amusement park, bowling, paint ball or water fights."

"No, I can't say that we have. How does paint ball or an amusement park, in courage a cohesive unit?"

"Well it gets people working together on the same goal, for bowling and paint ball. For the amusement park and water fights, it lets employees get to know each other better and to find common ground. This helps them work together more efficiently. It also increases happiness and reduces stress levels. It also helps to develop a feeling of family and belonging. People work harder and longer for the sake of a family or a group they feel they belong too."

"That is an interesting point of view. I wonder if it would help with increasing the loyalty of the Vamps of Area 5 and to increase our revenue."

"Vampires love water right? I have noticed you all, always have lavish bathrooms. You could have an Area 5 night at Splash Mountain, once a year."

"What is this Splash Mountain?"

"It is an amusement park, that mainly has water rides. It has many water slides, a lazy river to float on for relaxing, wave pools for surf boarding, as well as many other water actives. Some parks also have mini golf and go carts. I think it could help, with the high stress existence you vampires have."

"That is a brilliant idea. I would have to purchase the whole park for a night. I will look into this further."

Once my Lover has finished her meal, I settle the tab and we depart arm in arm, back to my car. Sookie glares at the Were hostess, as she looks at me with a longing look. I complete ignore her repulsive existence.

We walk outside. When I approach the Valet with my ticket, I see him gulp at my arrival. I smirk over at him with a menacing look.

"I trust all is well with my car."

"Y.e.s… of course sir, I mean Sheriff. I will be back in a moment with your car."

"You know you don't have to scare the poor man to death. Do you really think he would chance damaging you car. You are scary enough as it is, you don't have to add to it, by trying to scare the poor man to death, on purpose." She rolls her eyes at me.

My car slowly and carefully pulls up. The Valet steps out and runs around to hand me the keys and opens the passenger side door. We walk over and I help Sookie get settled into her seat. I set a gentle, lingering kiss upon her hand, while looking deeply into her eyes, before releasing her. I hand the Valet a large tip and at vamp speed make my away around the car. Once inside I wink at the Valet and I see him wince. I laugh, as Sookie notices what I am doing and gives me a scolding look.

I drive us back to Fangtasia and park the car. My phone rings it is the Were from the shop.

"Yes."

"We will be by shortly." I close my phone.

I look over at my Lover, with a raised eye brow.

"That was the Were from the shop. Pam car alterations have been completed."

Sookie looks giddy at the news. She is bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands, while making a high pitched squealing noise. I smirk at her enthusiasm. I exit the car and move quickly to open her door and extending my hand to her. She takes my hand, stepping out of my car. She looks up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes and I get lost momentarily in her gaze.

"Time to fly." I say as I step closer to her, smirking and raising an eye brow.

She gives me a look, that tells me, she is only going to allow this because we have to fly there.

I take her arms in my hands, gently placing them around my neck. Then I pull her legs around my hips. I place my arms around her slender waist and give her my best smoldering look. I then surprise her by placing a passionate, earth shattering kiss upon her lips, putting my all of thousand years experience to good use. I am rewarded with hearing her moan into my mouth and sound of her accelerating heart. It sounds as if, it might beat its way out right out of her chest. As I pull my face away from her succulent mouth, I look at her and see she has a dazed look upon her face. I leaning my forehead against hers for a moment. I take a moment to stare into her eyes, as well to get myself back under control. How can this woman make me lose the control, which I spent over a millennium perfecting?

I look up and shoot us up into the night sky, with Sookie holding me as if her life depended on it.

In mere moments we land at the Weres garage.

The Were notices our arrive and walks towards us hold Pam keys. We walk towards him, meeting him in front to the garage doors.

"Roger, how nice to see you again! How did the car makeover go?"

"It is a pleasure to see you once again, Sookie. Sheriff." He says with a nod to me.

"How about I show you the Van improvements." He pushes open the garage door to reveal Pam's Mini Van.

Sookie's mouth is open in shock at the sight. Than she giggles and runs over to it. I follow her over.

"Well as you can see, I was able to put the car skin on."

"Wow. Just… Wow! It looks amazing!"

Roger walks over to the driver's side door and opens it.

"Would you like to give the horn a try? Go ahead and try it." He says with a smirk.

My Lover looks at me, then races to the Drivers seat and sits down. She looks at the steering wheel for a moment before pushing down on it. The horn blares an awful tune, loudly into the night.

"Wow that is so cool! That will definitely get some attention." She giggles.

She gets out and walks around to the front of the car inspecting the 'Move Over' sticker on the front wind shield. She then completes her circuit around the car taking in all the minuet deals of the car skin.

"This is just perfect!" She proclaims, before running up to me and giving me a celebratory hug, before she realizes what she is doing. She blushes and then steps back away from me.

"You know what we should do? We should purchase the DVD Box set of the Dukes of Hazard and have it delivered to her tomorrow evening!"

"I like the way you think Lover. We will order the set when we get back to Fangtasia."

My Lover bids the were goodbye, then we climb in to Pam's revamped Mini Van and drive back to Fangtasia. We head straight to my office. I log in to my lap top and pull up the Amazon website. We order the box set and set it for next day delivery. Then I down load the Dukes of Hazard Ring tone and save it to a thumb drive. Once that is done, I log into the security cameras and reposition them to record Pam's Mini Van. I set them to resume their previous position at Sunrise.

"Thank you, so much for your help tonight with this prank. I can't wait to see the video of her seeing her van! I bet she will just freak!" She laughs.

I chuckle. I think Pam will do much more than freak, but I am sure her reaction will be priceless.

"Not a problem. I rather enjoyed being in on this prank. Although you can always making it up to me by letting me ravish you." I say trying to get a rise out of her.

"Not a chance Viking. I am not that thankful!" She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Well I am ready to call it a night."

"Leaving aready?"

"Yes, Alcide told me today, he and crew will be by early, to finishing up the driveway. So I will not be able to catch up on my sleep, with all that racket going on."

"The Were informed me that the estimated completion date was tomorrow as well. It should not continue to be a nuisance for much longer." She nods at me.

"Will you walk me out to my car. I not in the mood to get hit on by dunk Fangbangers tonight."

"It would be my pleasure." I say with my voice dripping sex. She rolls her eyes at me.

I lead my Lover out of the club, through the back entrance to her car. Once there I pin her up against the door, with my body, while looking deeply into her eyes. Then I dive down to her mouth, accosting her lips and tongue with my own. After a few heated moments, I pull back; fully aware of the affect I have on her, smelling her arousal. She looks up at me with lust filled eyes and panting for air.

"I.. I .. have to go Eric. It.. Uuu.. has been fun." She rambles and quickly climbs into her car, attempting to avoid further contact, as if she might lose control and give into her lust. I smirk at her, leaning up against my car, showcasing my long body to her, as well as my full erect member, for her viewing pleasure.

I see her swallow and start the car. She waves then drives off.

I walk back into my club and locate Pam. She is standing at bar badgering the new bartender for using to much alcohol in the drinks. After all this is a bar, not a keg party.

I slip in beside her and steal her phone, without her noticing. I mumble to her about paper work and head to my office. I hook her phone up to the thumb drive with the Dukes of Hazard ring tone and load it in to her phone. Once complete, I slip quickly into the bar and place the phone back in her pocket.

"Pam, I am expecting the architect to stop by. Send him to my office once he arrives."

"Yes, Master."

I then head back to my office to finish some work while I await the architect that is designing a sleeping chamber and garage that I am having built at Sookies home.

I work for over an hour on invoices and request to enter my area. Just as I finish putting everything in the appropriate place, there is a knock at my door.

"Master, your architect is here." Pam walks in to my office, followed by a short, balding, pudgy man.

He bows to me.

"Sheriff, it is an honor to offer my services to you. My name is Frank L. Webber. How can I be of assistance tonight."

"I require a large underground steel reinforced day chamber, lined in iron, with two hidden escape exits. On exit/entrance will lead directly into the house. The other exit will lead to a place to the east of the property about a mile away. I require it to have all the amenities a human would require, to stay here for a prolonged period of time. I wish it to have a large over sized bathrooms, with over sized closets, so large, they are considered a rooms themselves. As well as a full stocked kitchen, a living room and 2 guest bed rooms. I want the Master suite to have 3 additional rooms off of it. A library, office and a hidden security room. I need the whole building wired for security cameras, that can be accessed from any TV in the day chamber."

Frank nods taking in all the information, jotting down some notes.

"Above the day chamber, I require a 4 car garage to hide it location. Above the garage, I want an apartment suite, suitable for two live in guards, with an outdoor entrance."

"This should not be a problem at all. I will email you the finished designs in two days time."

We nod at each other in understanding. The architect then departs my office.

"Pam." I call to my child.

"My business has concluded with the architect. Inform Chow he is to close the bar tonight. You will be assisting me tonight."

"Yes Master."

Pam left in a flash to inform Chow. I few moments later she returns.

"It is done Master."

"Good. You will accompany me to Sookies house. Tonight is the night of my payback, for the Post it note fiasco. As your Maker, I command you, to not speak a word of this to Sookie. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Excellent."

"May I ask what the plan is?"

"No, you may not. I will inform you when it is time for you to know." I say to her with a stern look. I pick up a box from it hiding place under my desk. I filled it a few days ago, with the latest in micro spy camera technology. This way I will get to see Sookies reaction to my plan, first hand, upon waking tomorrow evening. I smirk to my self. I place the tattoos in the box as well.

I motion for Pam to follow me out of the club. I have my phone in hand and ready to take pictures when she spots her surprise.

"You will follow behind my in your van to Sookies house. Once we arrive you will need to put your sneakers on. I will be driving the U-haul truck that is currently parked behind Fangtasia. When we are finished with the truck, I will leave it parked over at Comptons, for Bobby to pickup and you will drive us back."

Pam nods in understanding, looking deep in though, about why we would need a U-haul truck. We exit through the back door.

Pam starts walking to her car and stop dead in her tracks. With a look of utter shock and bewilderment on her face. I snap a picture. I hear her take in a gasp of air. She looks around the parking lot for her car, just to make sure she had not mistaken someone else's van, as hers. I take another picture. I have to use all of my 1,000 years of experience, to repress my laughter.

Pam then pushes the unlock button on her key chain, to confirm that this monstrosity is indeed her van. Instead of it beeping as it normally does, it lets loose the Dukes of Hazard Car horn. She jumps at the noise. I have never seen my child jump, at the mere sound of a noise in her 200 years. I try even hard to repress my laughter.

My Beautiful Child looks over at me, with a look of pure shocked upon her face. I take another picture. This is priceless. Perhaps, I should order some merchandise, from Snapfish baring these pictures. I will think on this more later.

"Fuck! What the fuck happened to my Van!" I chuckle and take another picture.

She walks over to her van and runs her hand over the orange car skin, taking note of the 01 on the front doors and the blue X with white stars on the roof of the van. She then walks around to the front of the car noticing the 'Move Over' glow in the dark sticker on her front wind shield.

"Someone will pay dearly for this!"

After I take a few more pictures, I call her phone. It starts to ring.

_Just the good ol' boys,  
Never meanin' no harm,  
Beats all you've ever saw, _

_been in trouble with the law since the day they was born. _

Pam looks around, for the source of the music_._

Straight'nin' the curve,  
Flat'nin' the hills.  
Someday the moutain might get 'em, but the law never will. 

She digs into her purse and pulls out her phone, looking at it with a disgusted look.__

Makin' their way,  
The only way they know how,  
That's just a little bit more than the law will allow. 

She stares at her phone, unable to believe this song is coming out of her phone_._

Just good ol' boys,  
Wouldn't change if they could,  
Fightin' the system like a true modern day Robin Hood.

_Yeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaw_

"Yes." She answers the phone, in an annoyed tone.

"Your Master wants to know, how you like your new ring tone."

She looks over at me in question.

"Master?" She looks over at me with an evil look and we speak one word in unison.

"SOOKIE!" I laugh so hard, blood tears are come out of my eyes.

"You helped her with this didn't you?"

"Yes of course my child. You assisted her in her revenge plot. So I in turn assisted her with one on you. You were right it is quite a bonding experience. You should send my regards to your Dear Abby."

Pam just stares at me with no expression on her face. Though our Child Maker Bond, I can tell she is running though many emotions right now. Anger, revenge and amusement are just the most prominent ones.

"Now you will be more inspired to help me with my revenge plan for Sookie tonight."

"Yes, Master. I will be more than willing to assist you." She says with a smug look.

"Excellent. You will follow me. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

I walk over to the U-haul truck and place the box of surveillance supplies in the front seat. I taking note of the contents of the front seat. Once I am sure that Bobby put all the necessary components on the front seat, I start it and drive off with Pam following behind me. These U-haul trucks are certainly not made for speed.

Finally we arrive at Hummingbird Lane. I pull over by the mail box and turn off the truck. I get out and motion for Pam to park her car. We can't have Sookie hearing approaching vehicles.

"Pam we will carry the truck the rest of the way. I do not want to awaken Sookie with the sounds of the truck."

"Yes Master." She says with a look that states I will be carrying the truck myself.

I pick up the truck and hover up the driveway. Once I am beside her house, where her bathroom window is, I lower the truck to the ground. I stand still listening to the night for sounds of anyone that would give us away. Once I am sure that no one is present I motion over to Pam.

"Master"

"In the back of the truck I have a ladder and 25 boxes of Glow in the dark Ping Pong balls, inscribed with the word 'MINE'. First I will enter the house to verify she is indeed asleep. Then I will prepair the bathroom for my revenge plan. Once that is complete, I will unlock the bathroom window and lower the top pane. I want you to start carrying the boxes out of the truck placing them below that window and lean the ladder there."

I go back to the truck to retrieve the tattoos and the micro video recording devices. I enter Sookies house and hover to her bedroom. I am almost unprepared for the sight before me. Sookie is laid out in her bed in a soft white night shirt, which clings to her luscious curves. Her hair is scattered around her head in waves, making her look like a sleeping angel. Her lips have a small pout and she has one hand laying under her head and the other above her head as if reaching for something. The blankets are thrown about, with one of her legs below the blankets and one above them. As if she can't make up her mind, whether she wants to be covered by the blankets or not. She is lying on her side, making the sweet swell of her hips even more obvious. I slowly move towards her captivated by beauty and watching her slow even breaths.

After staring at her for a few moments, I make my way to the bathroom to secure the bathroom cabinet doors, retrieve a wet wash cloth and close the toilet lid. I also close the shower curtain and secure it with duct tape. I cover the area above the shower curtain with a towel and duct tape it in place, effective filling that hole to prevent leakage in to the shower stall. I install one camera pointed at the door. So when she opens it, I will get a shot of the expression on her face. I check the portable Mini Lcd viewing screen for alignment. Once I am satisfied with its location and angle, I exit the bathroom, making sure to shut the door fully.

I pull the tattoos out of my pocket and walk over to her bed. I separate out the first of 4 tattoos. I pull of the plastic protective paper off the first tattoo and I place it facing down on her forehead. I take the wet washcloth and use it to cover the tattoo per the instructions, for 25 seconds. Once I am sure the paper is sufficiently saturated, I take away the wash cloth, and slowly pull the paper back, to reveal the tattoo now firmly affixed to her forehead.

Then I pull out the second tattoo. I slowly inch up her night gown, careful to not disrupt her peaceful sleep. Once her white string bikini underwear, with daisies on it, comes fully into view, I stop the upward descent of her nightgown.

I move to sit behind her on the bed and slowly inch the back of her underwear down, exposing the soft curves of her glorious bottom. She has the bottom of a Greek goddess! After taking a few moments to admire and burn the image into my memory for later use, I peel back the plastic on one of the tattoos. I place it on the small of her back. I believe they call it a tramp stamp. Why they call it this I do not know. I place the washcloth over it for the allotted 25 seconds and then gently pull back the paper. I take a moment to admire my work.

Then I take out the 3rd tattoo. I place it on her left butt cheek making sure to properly a line it. Then Place the wash cloth over it for 25 seconds. Once the 3rd one is complete, I pull out the final tattoo and place it on her right butt cheek. In mere moments it is affixed into place. Now that is complete, I take one last longing look at my Lovers beautiful bottom, before covering her back up and putting her night gown back in place. I place a few micro cameras around her room, to make sure I full capture her face when she finds her surprises. Once I am satisfied with the camera's, I walk out of the room, stopping over at the door way to give her one last lingering look.

I once again secure her front door and walk around the side of the house to meet Pam.

"What is the plan Master. I do not understand what the Ping Pong balls are for. Really Master, I can't believe you had them inscribed with the word 'MINE'. You know how she hates that possessive pronoun."

"Watch and you will learn child. Did you move all the boxes as I requested."

"Yes Master."

"Good."

I ripe off the top of one of the boxes and retrieve the funnel from the front of the truck. I push the funnel though the cardboard and use the duck tape to secure it to the cardboard at the proper angle.

"Pam climb up the ladder to assist me. Pam climbs the ladder, while I hover up to her bathroom window. We use duck tape to secure the cardboard and funnel to the open area at the top of the window.

"We need to keep the funnel at the appropriate angle so we can pour the Ping Pong balls, directly into the funnel. Then the Ping Pong Balls will drop into the bathroom, effectively filling the room to the brim. When she opens the door she will be hit with a wall of glow in the dark Ping Pong balls falling on her."

"Yes Master! I will be more then happy to assist you in this scheme." Pam says looking giddy and proud.

I fly down to the boxes and pick up one up, rip open one side. I fly back up and hand the box to Pam to pour in. We get a nice rhythm going and before you know it all 25 boxes of Ping Pong Balls have been poured into the bathroom. At one point, the balls reached the level of the open widow. Pam had push the Balls with a rake, to make more room, so the rest of the balls would fit. With all the balls in the bathroom, we collect all the empty boxes and place them in the back of the truck. Bobby can clean it up tomorrow. I don't want to hear from Sookie how we turned her yard into a "Pig sty".

We put the ladder and funnel back into the truck and I fly the truck over the trees to Comptons house, to await Bobby's pick up tomorrow.

I fly to Pam's Van and climb into the passenger seat.

"So Pam tell me… Do you like the Dukes of Hazzard makeover of your vehicle"

"I can't believe the two of you painted my car orange! It is such an ugly shade at that! How did you get it done so quickly?" We are driving down the road and are temporally behind a slow moving vehicle. They all of a sudden pull over to the side of the road, I suppose to move out of the way and then pull back on once we have passed.

"Well at least the 'move over' sticker is getting the Sunday drivers out of your way!" I chuckle.

Pam gives me a stern look. I chuckle even harder at my child.

We drive to my house. Pam parks in my garage and we go inside.

"Pam do you wish to sit with me, while I study the movies you mentioned from Sookie's Pity Party. I thought I would start my research with the Beauty and the Beast movie."

"Yes, Master. I having been wondering what my telepathic friend finds so captivating about this movie that she sees fit, to subjugate her friends to repeated viewings of it."

Pam sits down on the couch in my living room, while I open the DVD and place it into the player. I snatch up the remote and walk to the couch. I get myself situated with my legs up on the coffee table and hit the play button.

I push the Menu button and select play. Once it is playing, I fast forward to the beginning of the movie.

I am shocked to see it is a cartoon, made for children. Everyone is walking around, living their lives while singing.

"I can see how Sookie feels a connection to this movie. The local towns people look down upon Bell for reading and being peculiar, just like your Sookie. When it is obvious to me that Bell, is special and unique, not peculiar." Pam says analyzing the movie as if like she is Dear Abby herself.

"Indeed. The rest of the town's people are not even worth mentioning."

_Gaston enters the movie, being his strong, dumb, sexy, self centered self._

"Look at that guy Gaston. He reminds me of Bill, but better looking and on steroids."

"I do not see a resemblance between Bill and this Gaston. I think he is more like me."

"Well the towns people all like Gaston and look up to him. I do not believe the towns people of Bon Tomps look up to you. But they all loved Bill with his Southern gentleman ways and Southern accent. And Gaston is bound and determined to marry Bell. Just like Bill was determined to marry Sookie, to keep her away from you."

"I can see that." We return our attention to the movie.

"Look, Gaston doesn't like her reading or getting ideas that do not involve him. Doesn't that sound like Bill to you."

"I suppose." I say with a shoulder shrug. Still not really seeing the connection to Bill.

_Bells father enters the castle. The clock and candle stick are arguing with each other._

"Talking clocks, candle sticks and tea pots?" I say is disbelief.

"This is a children's movie after all. It is designed to a peel to their imagination."

I shrug. I know little of human children. It was women's work to raise them, in my time.

"Now that Beast reminds me of you!" Pam says with a smirk.

"I am not like the Beast. That is like comparing me to a Were! I am as ferrous as the Beast, but I have much more charisma and pizzazz, not to mention, I am much better looking."

"Ok I will give you that." Pam says with a nod.

"Oh look at that! Bell offers to trade herself for her father! That is classic Sookie!"

"I agree, Sookie always puts others above herself. I remember how she slapped me and agreed to go to Dallas, in trade for letting Lafayette go. I could use a similar tactic to get her to move into the house with me, when the repairs are complete." I say deep in though, about how to use this to my advantage.

"I agree Master. You could use the draining crimes her brother Jason Stackhouse committed. She would be more than willing to move in with you, to spare her useless brothers life."

"Yes. Yes, indeed. I will think on this further. I still have time before the house is complete. I am hoping she will agree to live with me of her own accord. However if she is not agreeable, I am not below using it to reach my goal."

"Of course Master. Let me know if you require my assistance." We go back to watching the movie.

"Gaston has a throne made out of animal skins and antlers. Did you see the way the woman all fawn all over him? It reminds me of the way the Fangbangers at Fangtasia act towards you! He is more like you than I originally thought."

"I told you there were parallels between Gaston and myself. However I appreciate a woman who reads and has thoughts of her own. Plus I have a stronger intellect then him."

"True Master. You are much more socially and intellectually evolved that Gaston."

_The dishes put on a show for Bell in the Dinning Room_

"Dancing Dishes. I never thought I would see the day."

"Master, It is a children's movie."

"Yes, I know. But dancing Dishes?" Pam rolls her eyes at me.

_The Beast yells and growls at Bell for entering the west wing. Bell runs away, out of the castle, gets on her horse and leaves. She ends up getting attacked by a pack of hungry Wolfs. The Beast comes to rescue her._

"That girl is a trouble magnet, just like your Telepath. Look he comes to her rescue and she starts having feeling for him."

"I rescued Sookie from the bomb at Godric's house and she didn't start looking at me like that."

"You also tricked her into drinking your blood, after you saved her. I think that changed her option of the whole event, in her mind."

"I needed to break the hold of Comptons blood on her, as well as be able to track her, if she finds herself in trouble again."

"Yes, I know. But I had to explain it to her the other night. She thought you did it to control her."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

_The Beast gives Bell the gift of a library._

"Look the Beast gives Bell a library as a gift! She accepts it and appears to love it. She says nothing about being a kept woman, for accepting it as a gift! Perhaps you can have a library built at you new house, to give to her. Or you can purchase a Barnes and Noble store as a gift."

"Hum. That is an excellent idea. I will speak with Alcide about adding a library to the house. Perhaps I will purchase her a book store as well. But I think she would prefer a small family owned book establishment. Plus if she still demands to work, once living with me, it would be an acceptable job for her."

"Yes, I agree Master. She is more the family book store type of girl. I believe it would be a fitting job for her as well."

_Bell and the Beast play in the snow, having a snow ball fight._

"Perhaps, I can take her to my homeland. I love the snow. I wonder if Sookie would have a snow ball fight with me?"

"That could be quite the bonding experience for you both, without all the common distractions, of Fangtasia and Area 5. When will you book a flight."

"I will wait until the house is finished. Then I will book our flight. I will leave you in charge of the bar and Area 5 in my absence."

"Yes, Master. I will enjoy having the Fangbangers all to myself. It has been a while since I participated in an orgy. I wonder if Chow would be interested." Pam says with an evil smirk.

_Gaston and the villagers charge the castle. The Beast is not interested in fighting back, since he is so heart broken about Bell leaving. _

"Love turned the Beast into a wimp. I would never allow myself to show such weakness."

"I agree Master. How can Bell want someone who is so sad and desperate they just give up."

_Gaston shoots an arrow at the sulking Beast. The Beast and Gaston fights. Eventually the Beast wins holding Gaston over the side of the castle and is about to release him to his plummeting death. Gaston begs and cries for his pathetic life. The Beast chooses not to kill Gaston and releases him back on to the roof. Gaston sneaks up behind the Beast and stabs him in the side.. Gaston loses his footing and falls to his death._

"I can't believe the Beast lost his balls like that. He couldn't even bring himself to kill Gaston after he broke into his castle and tried to kill him and his. Pathetic."

"I agree."

_The Beast starts to die, from the wound bestowed upon him by Gaston. Just before the last petal falls off the Rose, Bell confesses her love for him. Magic starts to fall from the sky and shoot out and around them. The Beast is lifted into the air and returned to his human form. His servants soon follow in the transformation, from common household objects to human. The castle is transformed from dark and menacing, into a thing of captivating beauty. They all Live happy ever after_.

"Awe, isn't that sweet." Pam rolls her eyes.

"I can see what draws your Sookie to this movie. It is a happy ever after, where she finds a place to belong and True love."

"True Love? Apposed to untrue love?" I say with a chuckle.

"I recall we still have 7 movies to watch, that were referenced the night of Sookies Pity Party. We still have Sleepless in Seattle, City of Angels, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, The Princess Bride and Coming to America."

"Lafayette informed me in his last Sookie watch update, that Sookie also loves the movie "When Harry met Sally". He says it has the "Daddy Mack of orgasm scenes in it". I have ordered it from Amazon. It should be delivered in a few days." I look on to my child with pride with the initiative she has taken.

"You are free to go for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we will watch Disney's Sleeping Beauty. The box says there are 3 good Fairy's staring in it. I sure it will be delicious."

"Fairy's you say! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Master." Pam nods to me on her way out.

I clean up the living room and then head down to my day chamber. I walk to my office, to email Sookie the pictures of the Dukes of Hazzard revenge and the Video surveillance tape to her. I watch the Video a few times, then order two picture video frames from Staples. I will load the video into the frames and wrap it to give to Pam for her R-day. (Rising day)

Once that is complete, I go to the Snapfish website that Sookie used and order a Tee shirt for her and Pam. Both Tee shirts are custom printed with the most facially expressive of the photo's. I pay for next day delivery and power down my computer.

Once that is done, I climb into bed. My last thought before my day time rest claims me is, I wonder what Sookie will say about the Ping Pong Balls and Tattoos. I can't wait to see the video!

Please remember to review!


End file.
